Sailor Moon Neo T(1-27 and Movie)
by PsyWeedle
Summary: Third season of Sailor Moon T, continued from Sailor Moon T and Super T: 1,000 years in the future, the Sailor Titans continue to fight evil. Please R/R!
1. An Angelic Return

Previously on Sailor Moon T and Super T...  
  
  
  
Michelle: My name's Michelle. Please look where you're going.  
  
Lucy: Me? I'm Lucy. I run a travelling medical shack, here, come with me.  
  
Miya: My name is Miya, but you may call me... SAILOR LOVE!  
  
Chris: My name is Chris Allot.  
  
Reuisu: Throughout the years I have had many names. But here, I am known as Reuisu Lovhaug.  
  
Centauri: End game! Illegal move, that's CHECKMATE!  
  
Centauri raised the stone above his head, and slammed down the sharp, pointed end right into Baal's forehead. For what seemed like a long time, nothing happened. All of a sudden, bright lights began to flash from the spot that Centauri had struck. Green blood trickled down as Baal's entire body began to sudden explode! Everyone shielded their eyes as Baal exploded in an array of gas, blood, and body parts.  
  
Moonshine: Only SOME of Beryl invaded us. It means...  
  
Cephiros: It means... That Beryl is still out there.  
  
Reuisu: According to my calculations, that was the last Beryl plague.  
  
Reuisu: I thought the Titans were a family. I thought we had the same goals.  
  
Michelle: Things change. YOU changed. Sometimes families must split apart. Goodbye, Reuisu. Goodbye, forever.  
  
Reuisu: I never transformed into Sailor Centauri again. I did the one thing I never thought I'd do: I closed the void. It no longer exists. All the knowledge there is gone. I also checked the next day at Miya's coffee shop. It had been bought out by Starbucks.  
  
Reuisu: ...And in conclusion, I am sorry.  
  
All the senshi smiled and clapped at Reuisu's speech, including Uranus, Neptune, and Mars.  
  
NQ-Serenity: Better late than never, old friend. All is forgiven.  
  
Reuisu: Take it. Use it as a door stop. Use it as a paperweight. Hell, make a new Sailor Centauri. Just don't let me use it again. It brought me only misery and pain. The only good thing it brought me, however...  
  
Reuisu faced the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: ...was a family.  
  
  
And now, the Continuation...  
  
  
  
  
*New Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Buildings exploded into flames. Reuisu shielded himself with his arms from any falling debris that came from it. He was completely confused by the situation. It was fire everywhere, and dead bodies littered the streets. He looked ahead of him and saw, quite surprisingly, Nephlite. He was standing with his arm outstretched to Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: What's going on?! Why are you here?!  
  
Nephlite gave no response. He only looked up. When Reuisu looked up, he screamed in utter fear and astonishment.   
  
The sky was bleeding.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu gasped for a moment, then looked around. He was inside Titans Coffee, talking to the other Sailor Titans.  
  
Miya: Reuisu, is something wrong?  
  
Reuisu: Nothing, just felt rather sleepy for a moment.  
  
Lucy: I'll get you some coffee, it'll help.  
  
Reuisu: No thank you, I'm fine.  
  
Chris: You look a little pale.  
  
Reuisu: I ALWAYS look pale, I haven't been outdoors for a thousand years, much less several days.  
  
Michelle: Well, you've beeen cooped up inside that old house too long.  
  
Lucy: It was your fault.  
  
Reuisu: And I apologized for it. Anyway, speaking of my living quarters, I've decided to reactivate the void.  
  
Chris: But you said you collapsed it, as in, it won't be coming back for a very long time.  
  
Reuisu: Well, the void is more like a person, it needs fixing, persuading, encouraging. It also has an infinite amount of space. I'll just reopen it someplace else.  
  
Lucy: Well, you can do that, but I have a coffee shop to run. You guys run off, I'm afraid I have work to do.  
  
Lucy got up from the booth and returned behind the counter of the coffee shop.  
  
Reuisu: Check please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra: I'm just saying that maybe you should be looking for a job, Reuisu. It's not like you now have a responsibility to the world like you used to.  
  
Reuisu: I know, and those days of saving the universe are behind me, but I would not like to sit around at a desk writing bits of code for a primitive system!  
  
Michelle: You really have been inside that old house all these years, haven't you? Technology's advanced sooo much!  
  
Reuisu: I know, I read the papers that I stole from the neighbors' lawns.  
  
Miya: You stole newspapers?!  
  
Reuisu: I returned them after I was done with them!  
  
Chris: Some days I wonder why we even try to reason with you at all. Anyway, if you want to reinstall your void, you may want to speak with Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Reuisu: As much as I would like to-  
  
Reuisu stopped. He looked behind him and saw Nephlite standing behind them all.  
  
Reuisu: What in the name of-  
  
Miya: What, Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu turned to Miya and then back to behind them. Nephlite was gone.  
  
Reuisu: Nothing. Just my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: So you want to make that void thingy again?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. My library and database for my computer will most likely still be intact. I'd like to read a few thousand books as I lead the rest of my life.  
  
Serenity: Well, we'll provide you with any equipment you may need.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you, your highness.  
  
Darien: Don't mention it. Anything for an old friend.  
  
Voice: Highnesses?  
  
Everyone looked to the door and saw a young girl, about seven years old, standing in the doorway.  
  
Serenity: Ah, Anna, we'll be with you in a moment.  
  
The girl nodded and walked away.  
  
Reuisu: Anna?  
  
Serenity: We're training her to be a new Sailor. She has great potential.  
  
Reuisu: Well, we'll leave you to it, won't we?  
  
Suddenly, several screams were heard coming from outside the palace.  
  
Reuisu: Oh dear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy was on her way to Crystal Tower. She jumped and skipped happily.  
  
Lucy: I've really got to tell everyone this wonderful news! It's the biggest news we've had since we got Reuisu back!  
  
All of a sudden, Lucy hears some shocked and terrified screams!  
  
Lucy: Ha! Some things never get old! CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Sailor Cephiros ran out towards the screams and saw a horrible sight. There was an eight-foot tall demon attacking people, mutilating them and crushing them into bloody piles. It was light blue, and had horns sticking out of it's arms, legs, and four places on its head. It quickly went over and devoured a nearby civilian. Cephiros felt sick after seeing it, but she quickly recovered.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Sailor Cephiros aimed her ring at the creature, and a fiery silhouette of a running woman shot out of the ring and ran towards teh demon, smashing into it and exploding on contact. The explosion rocked the demon into a nearby tree, which exploded into twigs and splinters. The demon immediately jumped back up, and charged at Sailor Cephiros, running right into her and knocking her to the ground. The demon ran over her over to her again, punching her in the face and kicking her. Cephiros fired another Valiant Charge, blasting the demon away from her. She then fainted out of pain and fear.  
  
The other Titans and Serenity ran outside the palace and saw this.  
  
Moonshine: Hold it right there, creep!  
  
Asteroid: The Titans have arrived!  
  
Love: We are the agents of love and justice!  
  
Moonshine: We are the pretty Sailor Soldiers!  
  
Asteroid: SAILOR ASTEROID!  
  
Love: SAILOR LOVE!  
  
Moonshine: SAILOR MOONSHINE!  
  
Love: And in the names of our guardians,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
The demon smiled and immediately charged straight through the group of Titans and past Neo Queen Serenity and Reuisu into Crystal Tower. The Titans were lying on the ground in pain from when the demon and slammed them down. Serenity immediately ran back inside and ran after the demon. Reuisu ran over to the Titans to help them.  
  
Astroid: Go...  
  
Love: Stop that demon...  
  
Moonshine: Before it kills our Queen...  
  
Reuisu nodded and ran back into the palace after Serenity and the demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
The demon ran from room to room of the palace, finally arriving at his destination, a room that was large and held many objects in it, including Reuisu's Sailor Centauri transformation stick, the music-playing locket from the first season, and Serena's transformation brooch. However, the demon was interested in only one object: the shard of the Purity Chalice. The demon and smiled and ran over to it, smashing apart the glass container it was in. He immediately picked it up and placed it through a string, and put it around his neck.  
  
Demon: Now, with the purity force in my hands, I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! Then I'll show Doomsday who's a pathetic demon...  
  
Voice: Stop!  
  
The demon turned around to see Neo Queen Serenity standing in the doorway. She quickly ran over to the demon and tried to take the shard off of the demon's neck. The demon immediately punched her right in the face and into a wall. He smiled again and began to walk off, but Reuisu stood in the doorway.  
  
Demon: Step aside, fool.  
  
Reuisu glared at the demon and did not move. The demon charged at Reuisu, who immediately ducked down and flipped the demon over. The demon jumped back up and grabbed Reuisu by the neck. He then placed both hands on his neck and began to slowly choke him. The pressure built up in Reuisu as the lack of air began to get to him. The demon smiled with an eviler intenisty.  
  
Demon: First, the Sailor Titans. Then, your Queen Serenity. And now, you. It's a pity you humans die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction!  
  
Reuisu cried out desperately, and tried to raise his arms up to hit the demon away. However, he could only reach the demon's neck, and grabbed the purity chalice shard. As soon as he touhced it, a light shot out of the shard and blasted the demon away! The demon was knocked back into a wall, utterly confused by this turn of events. Reuisu stood up and held the shard in his hand. The shard glowed even more now, and Reuisu began to glow as well.  
  
Nephlite: Arise, Sailor Angel.  
  
Reuisu: Nephlite?  
  
As Reuisu glowed, full angel wings sprouted out of his back. A sailor fuku similar to his old super transformation enveloped him, with a gold belt that now had a cross on it. His gloves were gold instead of black, as were his boots. A correlate appeared over his head, hiding the sides of his head and his forehead. A jewel appeared on his forehead section shapred like a cross. A white and gold staff appeared before him, and he grabbed it. The demon gasped and shouted, "NO!" The demon shot out green blasts of energy from his mouth at Reuisu, and after three shots got deflected away, the fourth hit his hand and the purity chalice was hit away. Sailor Angel looked at the demon.  
  
Angel: This is the end of the road, demonic spawn!  
  
Sailor Angel charged at the demon with his staff, hitting the demon with it and blasting the demon away. Sailor Angel's fist glowed and he flew towards the sky.  
  
Angel: FIST OF THE HEAVENS!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's fist touhced the sky, briefly, and a second later, electrical blasts and white energy shot down from the sky and blasted into the demon, who screamed and vaporized.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Cephiros Ho!

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was staring at a white ceiling, and she could feel an oxygen mask over her face sending air into her mouth. Knowing that she could breathe, Lucy reached up with an aching arm and pulled the mask off. She breathed slowly, trying to remember why she was in the hospital. She looked over to her right to see the other four Titans sleeping on chairs next to her bed. Miya was resting on top of Chris while Michelle and Reuisu slept in two different chairs. She then turned her head to the left, and saw a clock that said it was 3 AM. Lucy smiled and looked over herself. She saw bruises around her chest and could feel pain in the same vacinities.  
  
Lucy: Geez... What happened?  
  
Voice: You were beaten half to death.  
  
Lucy turned her gaze towards the doorway. King Darien stood in the doorway in civilian clothes.  
  
Lucy: Your majesty! ARGH!  
  
Lucy had attempted to get up to greet her highness, but the pain snapped her back down. Darien ran over to her and kneeled down.  
  
Darien: Take it easy! You've been in the hospital for two days. You were beaten pretty badly by the demon. Four ribs broken and some minor internal bleeding in your liver. The Doctors say that you have to stay in the hospital for another day.  
  
Lucy: But... What about the mission?  
  
Darien: Which mission?  
  
Lucy: The reason I was walking to Crystal Tower to talk to everyone was because there's this mission into space... It's a mission back to my home planet, Cephiros.  
  
Darien: Oh, I wasn't briefed very well on it. What about it?  
  
Lucy: I want to be on it!  
  
Darien: Lucy...  
  
Lucy: PLEASE! Ever since I first got my Sailor abilities back and learned of how my original home planet, Cephiros, was destroyed, I've wanted to go back there and see if there were any survivors! I need to know, PLEASE!  
  
Darien: Lucy, we only have a few days launch window. We don't know if you'll be able to survive the liftoff in your condition.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, she can.  
  
Darien and Lucy turned to see Reuisu, Miya, and Chris getting up. Michelle was still sleeping.  
  
Reuisu: I have gravitic suits in my lab, they'll help her from anything the ascent might bring.  
  
Lucy: YAAAAAY!!!!  
  
Reuisu: On one condition.  
  
Darien: Name it.  
  
Reuisu: The Titans come with her.  
  
Lucy: HUH?!  
  
Reuisu: My databanks are completely empty about the planet Cephiros, I'd like to get as much information about it as possible.  
  
Darien: I'm not so sure about this...  
  
Reuisu: Oh come on, your majesty. Do you really think there's anyone else better suited for this job than us?  
  
  
  
  
  
Voice: 3...2...1...IGNITION!  
  
The spaceship rocketed into the sky, passing the layers of the atmosphere quickly, and beginning it's trek towards the planet Cephiros. Lucy was amazed at how technology had advanced enough to get interplanetary travel in a matter of days. Her thoughts returned her back to her home planet, Cephiros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Cephiros woke up in her bedchamber, silk sheets practically dripping from her body. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
"Good morning, princess!" Came the voice of one of the princess's servents. She entered the room and helped the princess to her feet. "Are you well today?" The princess nodded.   
"Very well, thank you." She replied politely. The servent rushed into the princess's wardrobe.  
"Let me see..." She said quietly, looking through the beautiful dresses that were given to her as presents. "Ahh, here's one!" The servent pulled a shimmering, lilac-coloured dress from the wardrobe. "What do you think, Princess?" The princess nodded.   
"I'll wear that today." She said in agreement. The servent grinned, happy that the princess was in a good mood. She helped the princess to dress, and to brush her hair and put on a bit of makeup.   
"Doesn't our princess look lovely today?" The servent said with an approving smile. Two male servents entered the room.  
"Beautiful," They agreed with a nod. The princess smiled at them, and they escorted her downstairs for breakfast.   
  
After breakfast, the princess snuck out of the palace. She hated being confined inside the palace, especially since there was nothing to do. She left the castle grounds and took the path she usually took when running away; the path to a wildflower field. She smiled as she approached the vast field of purple and magenta flowers. It was her favourite place to be.  
  
Approximately an hour later, a carriage led by two white horses came down the path.  
"Princess Cephrios!" Came the stern voice of Queen Cephiros. "Come here this instant!" The princess sighed. She HATED the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: I LOVED the palace.  
  
The transport ship had landed twenty feet away from the nearly broken down palace that had half of it in a pile of rubble. Reuisu was using several scanning tools with him to document the things he saw around him and of what Lucy was saying.  
  
Lucy: I mean, sure, it was boring and all, but I had everyone I ever cared about in there. In fact...   
  
Lucy ran off from the main group of Titans, and she immediately ran inside the doorway. The Titans followed after her. She turned into a room on her left and looked underneath a nearby shelf. She scraped off peices of wall, debris, and dust that had fallen on the box she was looking for, and opened it up. Inside the box were rings. Not just a few rings, but thousands of small rings, each one unique in it's own way. Lucy put her hands down into the rings and moved them around, remembering how she felt when she had promised to collect one of every ring in the galaxy. And how that promise had been cut short by one known as Sailor Juuv.  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Cephiros looked out the window helplessly as Sailor Juuv landed on the small planet of Cephiros. She took a quick glance back inside the palace. Several of the palace's servants scurried around to prepare Princess Cephiros's disembarkation.  
"Princess Cephiros, hurry!" One of the princess's handmaidens hissed. Princess Cephiros simply shook her head.  
"It's really going to happen, isn't it?" She whispered. The handmaiden nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Princess." She said solemnly. "Please hurry, strap yourself into this seat." She gestured toward a chair with two wrist clamps on the arms and two ankle clamps on the legs. Above the chair was something that resembled an upside-down, metal bowl. Princess Cephiros gulped.  
"That's an electric chair," She said, her face growing pale. The handmaiden sighed.  
"It's the only way to get you to live." She said. The princess raised an eyebrow.  
"By killing me? That makes no sense." She muttered.   
"Please, princess. We're saving you from STAYING dead, try to realize that." The handmaiden told the worried young princess.  
"If I must." The princess replied. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Two servents; one male and one female, strapped her in. She sucked in air. "Okay," She said. "I'm ready." Tears streaked one servents face as she pulled a switch, sending thousands of electrical volts through the princess's body, killing her almost immediately.  
Then, the room she was in exploded as half of the palace had been destroyed by it. The electric chair had sent the soul and power of the Princess of Cephiros to the ones who the Cephiros Kingdom had been trying to negotiate an alliance with: The Moon Kingdom and the planet Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears slowly moved down Lucy's face as she breathed slowly, lifting up her box of rings. The other Titans cleared the path for her as she slowly made her way back to the ship. The other Titans did not question her, they understood the pain she felt. Lucy was no longer a Princess, but an Agent of Love and Justice, a Sailor Titan. A Sailor who fought by their side, and was the one who brought smiles to their faces. However, she was also the one who felt so much pain because she was the only one to survive her planet's destruction. She was a member of their family, and it pained them all to see her like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Astra's Day

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
Dear Rita,  
  
Hey, it's your favorite little Guardian cat! How's Andrew doing since he moved over to you? I'm sure he'll be pleased that we've temporarily merged the Parlor Crown with Titans Coffee. If you two should ever want to move back, it's all yours. I have not had the most interesting of days, but still I haven't written to you in a while and I feel you deserve to hear an update on things happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Day mainly began when our ship, I'm sure you've heard it on the news, returned from our expedition to the planet Cephiros. We were all happy to be home, save for one. Lucy walked off from the rest of us, looking slightly glum and carrying the box of rings she had brought back from Cephiros. The Titans and I were all feeling very worried. Never before had we seen Lucy actually depressed! Of all of us, she was the one who was always bringing smiles to our faces.  
  
Reuisu: We've got to find a way to cheer her up somehow.  
  
Chris: I think we should just support her as best she can and let her work at her own pace.  
  
Miya: I agree.  
  
Reuisu: I'm afraid I do not. While you were all sleeping, I went for a walk out on the ship. I found a bomb latched to our reactor core of the ship. The emissions from the core had disabled it, and we were lucky. We have a new enemy out there who doesn't like us at all. All of the Titans are going to have to be at full strength for this. If Lucy is depressed in battle, it could mean that she'll become reckless and apathetic, making her a danger to the mission to protect our Queen.  
  
Me: I think you're overthinking this one, Reuisu.  
  
Michelle: I wouldn't be so inclined to agree with you, Astra. Reuisu's got a point. We definetely have a new enemy on our hands. We can take great comfort in Reuisu's new Sailor Angel powers. However, I still think you should use the Centauri-  
  
Reuisu turned to face Michelle after that.  
  
Reuisu: As long as I live, I will never transform into Sailor Centauri again! That armor brought me nothing but pain and misery, and I will not allow it to finish the misery it started the last time I put it on! I lost Rei because of the armor, and I lost you all for a thousand years. I'm not going to let it force me to lose you again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing that was happening that we did not know was happening at the time, was taking place in a horrible location. A being, cloaked in black, burnt rags sat on a throne in an underground castle far below the city of Kurast. The place he was in still haunted the Titans' dreams, especially Sailor Love's. It was Mephisto's Durance of Hate. I had never been there, Reuisu has asked me to stay up in Kurast. Books describing the place, including the newly discovered "Dante's Durance of Hatred," say that the very walls were forged from Mephisto's own hatred when he and the other two Prime Evils were banished from the lowest levels of hell. The Titans had only been to the upper layer of hell, around the river of flame. They had avoided the river Styx quite intentionally. Anyway, the being was inside Mephisto's former Durance.  
  
Being: "The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as black. The righteous shall fall before the wicked..." The words of Mephisto, spoken directly from the Sailor Wars book. The skies did rain fire, and the seas became black, but the righteous did not fall before the wicked. The righteous are the Sailor Titans. In order for my ultimate plan to make the righteous fall before the wicked, I will need a certain crystal.   
  
However, some demons didn't seem to agree with the cloaked being that had arrived. One such demon was called a Tainted, a behemoth that was colored brown and green, with horns and a cow-like head.  
  
Tainted: The concerns of the mortal world are not ours. Why we're even listening to you is a mystery to me.  
  
The cloaked being narrowed his eyes and laughed.  
  
Being: Ah, brave new world... That has such fools in it.  
  
The Tainted snarled.  
  
Tainted: I don't see what's so important about conquering the mortal world, even if you are who you say you are. And I think you're just a skeleton wrapped in a blanket.  
  
The cloaked being stopped laughing and glared with hatred at the Tainted. An organic tentacle shot out from behind the cloak and sharpened into a point at the end. The tentacle shot into the Tainted's head, impaling the demon. The Tainted collapsed, dead.  
  
Being: DOES ANYONE ELSE WISH TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?!  
  
There was silence in the Durance of Hate.  
  
Being: Good. Doom Knights!  
  
Out of the shadows came several figures. Their faces were shadowed, but their eyes were glowing with a red intensity like Diablo's skin. Their bodies were thin and wrinkled, with dark-gray skin. They had heavy golden armor surrounding them, as with large swords. I always wondered how such a frail-looking demon could carry all that weight.  
  
Doom Knight: Yes, Doomsday?  
  
Being: I require you to go to Crystal Tower in Crystal Tokyo, and retrieve for me the Silver Crystal, the power source of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Doom Knight: At once, my lord.  
  
Freaky, eh? Whoever this guy was, he had a definite plan for armageddon, not that we knew at the time, of course. We were too busy trying to cheer up Lucy, and it eventually worked after throwing a party honoring the former Cephiros Kingdom. Also, at Reuisu's request, Lucy let Reuisu borrow two of the rings that she brought back from Cephiros, which had crucifixes on them. Reuisu thought that other sources or symbols of faith might amplify his new Angel powers.  
  
You know, I just realized I never told you about my feelings for the Titans. I am their Guardian, after all. Well, let's see, where to start... Ah, Michelle of course. Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, the person who I was originally supposed to be a guardian for. I met her back in Paris ages ago. I love the girl, but geez, she can just be so... High-school-crush-on-most-handsome-guy. I mean, I know she's engaged to Tyrael and all, but still...  
  
Now as for Lucy, she has got to be the most happy person I've ever known. It's actually a surprising thing she became so cheery and all. When we first met her, she was a travelling doctor, stranded there near the Rogue Encampment when she thought she could make it on her own. Instead, she lost all the money her parents had given her and lost contact with her family. She didn't seem too happy when we first met her, but now she's grown into this wonderful person we love and respect. Of course, she could use a boyfriend.  
  
Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, there's always the lovebirds of the Titans, Miya and Chris. What's always surprised me about humans is the "love at first sight" complex. Love is supposed to be something that grows over time. After all, look at you and Andrew. I doubt you two just fell in love when you saw each other. Miya should know this better than anyone else, being the sovreign of love and all that. And as for Chris, I would've thought a lot more self-restraint could've been in order for him.  
  
And finally, there's Reuisu. Well... Here's the thing that proves my point: I love Reuisu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Angel War

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: Ugh...  
  
Astra: We go through this every time, Michelle.  
  
Michelle: I know, I know...  
  
Michelle was experiencing a severe hangover from the alcohol she had consumed last night at the party in honor of the planet Cephiros. She also felt immense nostalgia to over 1000 years ago when Izual, the fallen Angel, had erased her from the memories of everyone on Earth. It had only been due to an accident on Reuisu's part and to Tyrael's arrival that they had discovered the truth. Her nostalgia was about to get even bigger as her doorbell rang. She clumsily got up and staggered over to the door and opened it. There, standing in his human form with his wings retracted, was Tyrael.  
  
Tyrael: Hello, my love. I-  
  
Tyrael got no farther than that as Michelle leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him tightly and kissing him. After she finally let go, he spoke again.  
  
Tyrael: That was... Unexpected.  
  
Michelle: Get used to it, handsome. What are you doing here, anyway?  
  
Tyrael: I cannot see my fiancé?  
  
The two walked into Michelle's apartment.  
  
Astra: Hello, Tyrael.  
  
Tyrael: Hello, Astra.  
  
Michelle: What I mean is what are you doing here when you're supposed to be doing your whole Archangel thing back in Heaven?  
  
Tyrael: Given our coming marriage in the next year, Heaven has decided to reassign me to Earth once again. I'll receive the same income-  
  
Astra: Income? Angels are paid?  
  
Tyrael: Yes. We choose if we wish for money, and considering that Michelle doesn't exactly have a job, I supply the money in our life.  
  
Michelle: Ah, the perfect working husband.  
  
Tyrael: Yes, and I'm afraid there is another reason they have sent me to Earth...  
  
Michelle: Why?  
  
Tyrael: It concerns Reuisu...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: All right, let me put this scenario to you: The rest of the Titans are on vacation. You are left all alone, and after hours you are alone in the coffee shop. Wouldn't you feel better knowing there is a guy waiting for you to call them and you just postpone it just to drive him insane?  
  
The Titans were in Lucy's cafe, called "Titans Coffee." They were discussing a subject that had become second nature to them: Lucy's dating, or lack thereof.  
  
Lucy: Big deal, I'll rent a horror movie and I'll forget all about it.  
  
Chris: Lucy...  
  
Lucy: I don't need to date any guys! I'm fine on my own!  
  
Reuisu: You're a lesbian, aren't you?  
  
A hush fell across the booth they were in.  
  
Reuisu: I'm sorry, but it's the only conclusion I can come to after you NOT DATING A GUY IN 1000 YEARS.  
  
Lucy: I am NOT a lesbian!  
  
Reuisu: Then why won't you date anyone I recommend?  
  
Lucy: Oh for God's sakes...  
  
Voice: His sakes hardly have anything to do with your love life, Ms. Yubiwa.  
  
The Titans turned their heads to see Tyrael, Michelle, and Astra walking towards them.  
  
Reuisu: Tyrael! Nice to see you again! What's it been, 1000 years?  
  
Miya: Do you want to quit reminding us that you've been in seclusion for a thousand years?  
  
Reuisu: Nope!  
  
Lucy: Listen, I have to go to my office, I still have to run this place once in a while.  
  
Lucy got up and walked off from the group. Tyrael sat down in her place.  
  
Tyrael: Reuisu, we need to talk.  
  
Reuisu: Do we now? What ever for?  
  
Tyrael: You know what for.  
  
Reuisu: Do I? Oh yes! Those remarkable Angel powers. What of them?  
  
Tyrael: Heaven has given me orders to retrieve the transformation stick or staff you use to transform into Sailor Angel.  
  
Reuisu: Really? And why would they want them?  
  
Tyrael: Mere mortals are not supposed to have angelic abilities.  
  
Reuisu: Is that so. Well, maybe you should've informed Nephlite of that little regulation, because he's the one who gave me those abilities.  
  
A hush fell across the table when Reuisu revealed that Nephlite had given him the angel powers.  
  
Reuisu: Yeah, that's right: Nephlite. Charming fellow. I was there when he died in Molly's arms. He gave me these powers, and showed me visions of horrible things to come if I did not accept those powers.  
  
Tyrael narrowed his eyes and looked at the table.  
  
Tyrael: We should never have taken him out of Purgatory. He's a loose cannon.  
  
Reuisu: A loose cannon that has granted me a gift. You and Heaven can deal with the fact that I have the Angel powers.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Tyrael suddenly pulled out Azurewrath from its sheath and placed it against Reuisu's thought. However, Reuisu continued to smile and did not flinch one bit.  
  
Tyrael: Give me the powers, Reuisu. I will not hesitate to protect Heaven's interests.  
  
Reuisu closed his eyes and continued to smile.  
  
Reuisu: To die is to end the cycle of pain. Go ahead.  
  
Michelle: Tyrael, STAND DOWN.  
  
Tyrael complied with Michelle's command.  
  
Tyrael: Reuisu, I cannot rest until you give the powers back. I will stop at nothing.  
  
The other Titans noticed that everyone else in the coffee shop had fled in fear of Tyrael's sword. Lucy stood behind the counter and began to put the cash registers behind it in anticipation for what was to happen.  
  
Reuisu: Oh yeah, Tyrael? HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!  
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The glass window that seemed to be destroyed every two months once again shattered as Sailor Angel was slammed through it. His wings immediately began to flap and brought him into the air.  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The flaming sword rocketed out the window at Angel. Angel responded with lightning speed, slamming his staff against the sword like a bat, hurtling it away from him and down to the ground. Tyrael flew out the window and reached for his sword.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Angel's hand glowed a bright gold, and then fired a gold beam of energy down at Tyrael. It hit him, but it didn't affect him in the slightest.  
  
Tyrael: Fool, I cannot be effected by angelic power! I am a true Archangel!  
  
Angel: Tyrael, you talk too much!  
  
Tyrael flew up into the sky and tried to slam his sword into Angel, but Angel countered with his staff, blocking the blow. Angel pulled back and then tried to club Tyrael's head with the staff, but he evaded by flying down. The other Titans had transformed and ran out of the coffee shop.  
  
Cephiros: This is bad!  
  
Asteroid: We've got to stop them before they kill each other!  
  
Love: Michelle, can you use your staff to stop time around them?  
  
Moonshine: I can try. MOONSHINE TIME-  
  
A furious roar that came from the direction down the street interrupted sailor Moonshine. Three demon knights were running towards the Titans, swords raised.  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
The ground in front of the nights cracked and crumbled, but then raised up in a hill of rock and earth. However, with a few quick slashes with their swords, the knights cut through the hill and continued running at the Titans.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
A flaming woman shot out of Cephiros' ring and hit the leading knight, but it merely ran through it.  
  
Astra: Quickly, we have to get Reuisu and Tyrael to help us!  
  
Moonshine: TYRAEL, GET YOUR ARCHANGELIC ASS DOWN HERE!  
  
Tyrael and Angel were holding their weapons against one another, and then the two looked down at the Titans.  
  
Tyrael: Excuse me?  
  
Astra: There are demons approaching!  
  
Angel looked at the approaching knights.  
  
Angel: Doom knights! I've encountered some before; they're very weak against holy attacks!  
  
Tyrael: Then I recommend we stop them with the powers we have!  
  
Angel: Way ahead of you, Tyrael! HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Another beam shot out of Angel's hand, and it slammed into the first knight, vaporizing it.  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Tyrael's flaming sword shot down at the remaining knights, slamming through the first one and killing it, but the second one jumped out of the way and continued to run at the Titans. Sailor Angel flapped his wings and flew up higher into the sky. His fist began to glow, and then the rest of his body with him.  
  
Angel: FIST OF THE HEAVENS!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's fist touched the sky, briefly, and a second later, electrical blasts and white energy shot down from the sky and blasted into the Doom Knight, who screamed and vaporized. Angel floated down along with Tyrael.  
  
Tyrael: Impressive, Reuisu.  
  
Angel: I know.  
  
Tyrael: Perhaps you handle these powers better than a mere mortal would. However, I will have to have a talk with Nephlite about giving Angelic abilities without consent from his superiors.  
  
Angel: Oh, I wouldn't be so hard on the poor bloke. After all, he's only... Whatever the hell he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	5. Premonitions

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Just a little mark here... There!  
  
Reuisu had placed one last marker mark on a wooden crate. The Titans, including Tyrael, were in the back storage room of Lucy's café. Reuisu had made marker marks using a black marker in a straight line coming down from one crate, down to the floor, traveling across four feet on the floor, and then up another crate. He put the cap back on the marker and pulled out a small black box. He pressed the blue button on it, but nothing happened. He pushed it again, but still nothing happened.  
  
Tyrael: I thought you collapsed your void after your falling out with the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: I did.  
  
Tyrael: So how are you attempting to reestablish something that does not exist? And why here?  
  
Reuisu walked over to the marker marks and began to readjust them with his marker.  
  
Reuisu: Well, the void is a parallel dimension, coexisting with our own dimension, just on a different level of existence, like Hyperspace or subspace.  
  
Reuisu walked back away from the marks and pushed the blue button again. Still nothing happened. He walked back over to the crates and adjusted them again.  
  
Reuisu: And as for why this place, what I really collapsed was the entrance to the void. It took me three days to establish it in the first place, and it took me forever to find that particular location. And now, that building which it used to be over was demolished. This was the next dimensional hot spot that I could find. Besides, it's better accessibility than going up several levels and then walking onto the cold roof of that apartment building.  
  
Reuisu pushed the button again, but still nothing happened.  
  
Reuisu: What the bloody hell is wrong with this thing?!  
  
Reuisu slammed the control box against a nearby wall, and the void door opened up.  
  
Reuisu: Hoorah, I did it!  
  
Lucy: No you didn't! You just-  
  
Reuisu: Lucy, this is a happy moment for me, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it for me.  
  
Lucy: Oh, okay.  
  
Reuisu: I'M NUMBER ONE! I'M NUMBER ONE!  
  
Everyone but Reuisu sweat-dropped. Reuisu stopped his joyous cries and grabbed some air masks sitting on a nearby crate, and he distributed them to the Titans.  
  
Chris: What are these for?  
  
Reuisu: No one's been inside the void for 1,000 years. No one's dusted, no one's cleaned ventilation systems, and the environmental systems were on the whack when I first collapsed the thing, so I'm going to think that maybe we should probably be a little intuitive about the air we breathe.  
  
The Titans put on the masks, while Tyrael did not require to. They slowly, cautiously walked into the void. Reuisu pulled out a flashlight from the coat he was wearing and turned it on, flashing the light around. Eventually, the light shined on the dark computer terminals sitting on a desk. Reuisu walked over to it and tapped some buttons. Immediately, lights and technology began to activate, and a great wind seemed to pass through the void. Reuisu took off his oxygen mask.  
  
Reuisu: I've cleared the void of dust and refilled it with air. We should be all right now.  
  
The others slowly took off their oxygen masks. It was then that Reuisu noticed something on the desk. It was three books, relatively large, all stacked up neatly on top of each other. Reuisu examined the book on top of the others. It was labeled, "The Sailor War, Volume 1: PSSM-Star Lights."  
  
Reuisu: Computer, are any books missing from the library?  
  
Computer: Searching... ... ... No books missing.  
  
Reuisu: Then where did these three books come from?  
  
Computer: Unknown. WARNING: We are receiving distress call.  
  
Reuisu: Put it on!  
  
The Titans ran over to the monitor, which showed a fuzzy image of a small girl, about seven years old, in a sailor fuku. Her hair was arranged sort of like odangos, except with rings instead of the round balls. She has a slight cut on her forehead that was leaking blood, and her left glove was torn to pieces.  
  
Girl: I repeat, to anyone who can hear this message: Doomsday's forces have penetrated the inner wall! They've killed The-...  
  
The image distorted but returned to normal afterwards.  
  
Girl: -...And murdered Neo Queen Serenity. Tyrael's rigged the Silver Crystal to explode; causing a chain reaction that'll wipe out the entire planet if any demonic force touches it. We may have lost earth, but at least they'll go down with us!  
  
The door behind her exploded, and the image distorted and faded away. Then, it repeated itself.  
  
Girl: I repeat, to anyone who can hear this message: Doomsday's forces have penetrated the inner wall! They've killed The-...  
  
The image distorted but returned to normal afterwards.  
  
Girl: -...And murdered Neo Queen Serenity. Tyrael's rigged the Silver Crystal to explode; causing a chain reaction that'll wipe out the entire planet if any demonic force touches it. We may have lost earth, but at least they'll go down with us!  
  
The door behind her exploded, and the image distorted and faded away. Then, it repeated itself again.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, localize the transmission, where is it coming from?  
  
Computer: Crystal Tower.  
  
Reuisu: Titans, get down there right away!  
  
Miya: What are you going to be doing?  
  
Reuisu: Examining these books. Call me if you need me!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Four Titans and Tyrael ran past Sailor Uranus and Neptune who were standing guard outside the palace doors and ran inside to a large chamber where Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien sat with the inner senshi, drinking tea and coffee.  
  
Cephiros: Is everything all right?  
  
Serenity: Yes, why wouldn't it be?  
  
Moonshine: Well, we thought this place was under attack.  
  
Darien: By whom?  
  
Asteroid: We're not exactly sure...  
  
Serenity: Excuse me?  
  
Love: Look, let us explain. You see we-  
  
Sailor Mars suddenly dropped her teacup, which shattered into several pieces when it hit the table. She grabbed her head in pain and screamed. The others quickly went over to help her.  
  
Mars: I'm feeling something... Something satanically familiar... It's something evil!  
  
Mercury: This is the fourth time this week she's been doing this!  
  
Moonshine: Is it always the same thing?  
  
Venus: Yes, she says she's feeling some evil presence gathering energy.  
  
Cephiros: I think you should come take a look at something. You see, we've reestablished Reuisu's void...  
  
  
  
  
  
Girl: ...We may have lost earth, but at least they'll go down with us!  
  
The door exploded behind her, and the screen faded out as Reuisu turned off the transmission.  
  
Serenity: She looks familiar, but I can't identify her.  
  
Reuisu: Neither can I. However, I have found something interesting in something else.  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Reuisu pulled the three books from under his table.  
  
Reuisu: These books I found when I reentered the void. They're written in perfect Japanese.  
  
Moonshine: What do they say?  
  
Reuisu: What do they say? Why, they're all about us.  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Reuisu: Well, they don't name names, but they're pretty obvious. "Princess of The Moon," "Soldier of Mars," "Angel of Alpha Centauri." It goes on like that. The first book is about everything that happened from when Serena first became Sailor Moon through the Galaxia events.  
  
Reuisu handed the book over to Serenity, and she opened up a page.  
  
Serenity: "And the Soldier of Beryl fell beneath a tree, the Soldiers of Love and Justice standing over him and his beloved, weeping, for his day of judgment had come. His green blood did evaporate into the wind while his beloved wept a thousand tears for him, and the Soldiers of Love and Justice honored his name."  
  
Reuisu: Nephlite, old chap. He's been quite the busy beaver, hasn't he? I assume it was also him who placed the books in here as well as giving me the Angel powers.  
  
Reuisu pulled up the second book.  
  
Reuisu: This second book is all about the Titans and the Neo Senshi. From the Prime Evils to Beryl, and the Neo Senshi's battles with chaos.  
  
Reuisu handed the book to Serenity, and she opened another page.  
  
Serenity: "The rage of the Titan of Alpha Centauri consumed him, twisting his metal into cloth, and he did strike down her with a terrifying force. His tears burned into rage as he struck the Beryl Queen with a fury that would make Satan cower in fear." Cute.  
  
Asteroid: What about the third book?  
  
Reuisu: Funny thing about that...  
  
Reuisu pulled up the third book, and flipped through the pages of it in front of the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: There's nothing in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	6. A Day of Doom

A Day of Doom

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*

There was a prologue in the beginning of the first Sailor Wars book.Unlike the rest of the books, this was written pretty clearly.Reuisu had spent the last two days within the void trying to find ways of decrypting the third book and relate the events of the first two books to events all the Sailors had had in the past.And that's how he had located the Prologue in the first Sailor Wars book.

Reuisu: "...And so, the Kingdom of the White Moon created peace with the Alliance Alpha Centauri.However, the peace was short lived when the servants of Queen Metallia destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and killed Queen Serenity.At the same time, Prince Reuisu...

Reuisu gulped and closed his eyes, remembering how he and the Titans had gone into the past to try to save Reuisu's life from a supposed Beryl plague, and learned that the truth behind the Alliance's destruction was of Reuisu's own causing, and that the Beryl plague had just been a glitch in Reuisu's computer.

Reuisu: "At the same time, Prince Reuisu of Alpha Centauri played around with the missile defense systems of Alpha Centauri, sending all of the defense weapons at the planet and vaporizing all life on the planet.However, both Kingdoms would be reborn in the future."Yes, well, that's come true.The Moon Kingdom has been reformed in the last 1,000 years and the Alliance has-

Reuisu stopped at that.He blinked a few times, and then smiled.He began to giggle slightly, and then laugh a little.He threw the book to the side and stood up, laughing uncontrollably.He danced in circles as he laughed with giddy enthusiasm.He ran over and grabbed his trench coat and put it on.He ran out the entrance of the void, almost too excited about what he had realized.

Reuisu: It said both kingdoms would be restored, don't you understand, your majesty?!

Reuisu was meeting privately with Neo-Queen Serenity about Reuisu's latest discovery from the Sailor Wars books.

Serenity: Frankly, I don't. What is it?

Reuisu: The Sailor Wars books tell exactly of our tales as Sailors, so they must be true.The prologue says that both the Alliance Alpha Centauri and Moon Kingdom would be restored, so I think that either the Alliance was recreated in my absence, or I'm destined to return to Alpha Centauri and rebuild it myself!

Serenity: That's wonderful!But why did you want to tell me this?

Reuisu: I would like to officially request a mission back to Alpha Centauri to learn if the Alliance has been recreated in my absence or not.And if it has not, I'd like to begin the reconstruction of the Alliance.

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed.She opened her eyes again.

Serenity: Reuisu, I would love to help in the reconstruction of the Alliance, but we can't right now.

Reuisu: Why not?!Surely you don't think it would be a problem to rebuild it, do you?

Serenity: The problem is not rebuilding it; the problem is sending you on a mission to Alpha Centauri.You were attacked by Doom Knights, and a demon tried to steal the shard of the Purity Chalice.That means that we have some new foe out there that wants to destroy us.I can't have you leaving, with no real way to return without aborting the mission, and leaving the world with one less champion on its side.

Reuisu sighed.

Reuisu: Yes, I understand.But you'll let me have free passage there as soon as this new enemy is defeated, right?

Serenity: Of course!

All of a sudden, dozens of screams could be heard from outside the palace.

Reuisu: You'd think that demons would get that picture by now, eh?

Serenity: There must be some sort of demon or youma magnet here.

Reuisu tapped into his wrist communicator.

Reuisu: Titans, this is Reuisu!A demon's attacking Crystal Tower, proceed there immediately!HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!

A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff.Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet.The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit.More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves.Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots.A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste.A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head.A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet.He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.

Sailor Angel flew swiftly out of the front doors of the palace to see Sailors Jupiter and Mercury get flung to the side by the demon.The demon was about seven and a half feet tall, with gold skin.Its head was covered in an Egyptian mask, and he was relatively thin.And the other thing that Serenity and Angel noticed was the fact that every civilian that the creature, identified by Reuisu as a Hollow One, attacked had their star seed removed!The demon turned around and saw Sailor Angel and Neo-Queen Serenity.It snarled, and then shot out a green gas from its mouth at the two.

Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!

Angel's hand glowed into a golden light, and fired a gold and white beam of energy at the gas, dispersing it.He fired again, this time at the Hollow One.Quickly, the demon vaporized.

Angel: Heh.That wasn't so tough.

All of a sudden, a harsh wind blew around the ashes of the Hollow One!The ashes quickly rose upwards as Neo-Queen Serenity and Angel blocked their eyes from the wind and sand pouring into the air.The ashes formed into a figure wearing a cloak made out of rags and tattered clothe. The other Titans were just coming down the street, and saw the being now standing before Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Angel.

Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing.Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit.The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots.Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow.The skirt and bows were colored gold.One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings.The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff.She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.

Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!

Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit.Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves.The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots.She then twirled around, as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt.Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring.She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.

Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!

Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts.One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms.As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit.As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots.As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings.She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.

Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!

A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared.Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow.Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves.Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots.The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo.He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.

The being eyed the Titans as they ran around the demon and in front of it, next to Sailor Angel.And then, Angel did something he'd been wanting to do all week.

Angel: You are obviously the evil Demon that has been sending demon after demon into Crystal Tower!We are agents of love and justice, pretty and handsome soldiers in sailor suits,

Titans: THE SAILOR TITANS!

Angel: And in the name of Neo-Queen Serenity,

Titans: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!

The being merely stood there, his eyes narrowing.He spoke with a cold, serious voice.

Doomsday: My name is Doomsday.I demand that you hand over to me the Silver Crystal.

To Be Continued...


	7. Death of a Titan

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: Let me get this straight: You want us to hand over the Silver Crystal to you?  
  
Doomsday: Yes.  
  
Angel: And what kind of heroin are you smoking to think that we'll hand over to you, an evil demon, the most powerful item in this Kingdom?  
  
Doomsday: I do not expect you to merely hand it over. I expect you to die slow, painful deaths as I torture each one of you in a variety of horrible manners, while I laugh as I hold the Silver Crystal in front of your faces.  
  
The Titans glared at Doomsday. Serenity looked around her at the unconscious Inner and Outer Soldiers who had been knocked out by a Hollow One, a demon that Doomsday had released that Sailor Angel had destroyed.  
  
Asteroid: You talk too much.  
  
Cephiros: Might I recommend that we take care of this pathetic demon and then retire to the coffee shop?  
  
Angel: Gladly. HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's hand glowed a bright gold, and shot a white and gold energy beam at Doomsday, who shot out three tendrils from behind his back and all three sliced into the beam, distorting it before it could reach Doomsday.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
A flaming, running woman shot out of Sailor Cephiros' ring, multiple asteroids blasted out of Asteroid's finger, five identical pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Doomsday, and Moonshine's staff changed into a mirror that reflected the light of the moon at Doomsday in a concentrated beam. Immediately, five tendrils lashed out at the crescent heart crush, slicing all of them apart, another tendril deflected each asteroid that came at him, and Doomsday took the brunt of the Valiant Charge and Mirror blast, barely feeling the hits.  
  
Doomsday: Impudent Sailor Nothings.  
  
Doomsday raised up his hands and shot out green beams of energy at the Titans and Neo-Queen Serenity, blasting into them all. They all screamed as they slowly faded into unconsciousness from the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nephlite: She is going to die...  
  
Reuisu: Nephlite?  
  
Reuisu was in a black void, with an angelic Nephlite standing before him.  
  
Nephlite: Do not blame the one that created all.  
  
Reuisu: What are you talking about? What's happening?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu slowly awoke along with the other Titans and Neo-Queen Serenity. Standing before them was Doomsday.  
  
Doomsday: Ah, Sailor Pathetics, you have awakened.  
  
The group all realized that they were out of their transformations. Looking around them, they saw metallic crates and a mechanical device attached to an energy conduit behind Doomsday.  
  
Michelle: Where are we?  
  
Serenity: A storage facility within Crystal Tower. That conduit over there is a power regulator; it relays power to other sections of the Tower.  
  
Doomsday: Yes, and that device attached to it is a bomb.  
  
The Titans narrowed their eyes at Doomsday. Michelle was examining the device with her own eyes, trying to see if there was any way she could see to disarm it. The bomb had a few controls on it, but they didn't seem to be helpful.  
  
Reuisu: So you're going to kill us so that you can get the silver crystal on your own?  
  
Doomsday: Not all of you. Only your Titans shall die, you and Neo-Queen Serenity shall accompany myself to the Silver Crystal.  
  
Reuisu: HEAVENLY ANGEL-  
  
Doomsday shot out a tendril and wrapped it around Serenity's throat.  
  
Doomsday: Just try it, angel boy! I'll snap her neck!  
  
Reuisu clenched his fist. He, Doomsday, and Neo-Queen Serenity began to walk over to a nearby service elevator. They walked inside, and the door shut behind them. Chris and Miya ran over to it directly afterwards and tried to pry it open and they hit it.  
  
Chris: Shouldn't we just transform and try to blast our way through it?  
  
Michelle: No. The explosion could damage the elevator Reuisu is in, and he could get killed along with our Queen.  
  
Miya: And we're not much better in here, either.  
  
Lucy: Michelle, what happens to Crystal Tower if that bomb goes off next to a power conduit?  
  
Michelle: Nothing major. Power will be cut off in several sectors, but the main problem will be the explosive force of the explosion, which will most likely burn our skin off.  
  
Chris: Well, you're a ray of sunshine. Can you defuse the bomb?  
  
Michelle: My expertise are with computers, science, and time travel, not bomb defusing.  
  
Miya: What about freezing time? Buying us time to get out?  
  
Michelle: Doomsday seems to have taken my time staff.  
  
All of a sudden, the Titans heard the sound of metal tearing against something to the side of them! They looked to their right side, and saw Azurewrath cutting in between the separation point of what looked like two walls. However, the walls slid to the side, revealing that it was actually an elevator! An elevator that Tyrael stood in.  
  
Tyrael: Come! There's not much time!  
  
The Titans ran into the elevator, except for Lucy. Lucy looked over at a control panel next to the power conduit, and an idea suddenly got into her head!  
  
Lucy: That's it! I know how to defuse the bomb!  
  
Michelle: Lucy, come on!  
  
Chris: We don't have time for this!  
  
Tyrael: This elevator shaft is disused, Lucy! It took great amounts of effort to get it up here!  
  
Lucy: Don't worry! I have the situation under control!  
  
All of a sudden, the doors slid shut, and the Titans began their descent down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu clenched his fists and looked at his right hand. On it were three rings with different colored crucifixes on them. Reuisu had asked to borrow them from Lucy's collection, believing them to have holy energy that could enhance his own powers. He knew that holy energy burned demons, and was hoping for the same effect here.  
  
Reuisu: So why am I on this trip?  
  
Doomsday: To die personally and in front of me.  
  
Reuisu: I think not!  
  
Reuisu prepared himself as fast as he could as he slammed his ringed hand into the cloaked face of Doomsday. He pulled back after he did it, pain shooting through his hand as he felt like he had just punched a cement wall with his bare hands. Doomsday clutched his face in pain, yelping. The holy energy that came from faith had burned into his face, and in confusion, he teleported out of the elevator and dropped Michelle's time staff onto the floor of the elevator. Reuisu immediately looked back up through the glass top of the elevator towards the area where they had left. He activated his communicator.  
  
Reuisu: Titans, this is Reuisu! Are you all right?!  
  
Michelle: Tyrael found us using a secondary elevator; we're almost down to the ground floor.  
  
Reuisu and Neo-Queen Serenity sighed in relief.  
  
Michelle: But Lucy didn't come with us! She came up with some idea to stop the bomb, and ran back into the room!  
  
The two of them gasped and looked back up at the room.  
  
Reuisu: Oh sodding hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy smiled as she worked at the control panel, beginning to channel power from the bomb using the power conduit, basically using it to disable any power in the bomb.  
  
Lucy: And they say Michelle and Ami are geniuses.  
  
All of a sudden, Doomsday teleported inside the room, still clutching his face in pain. The pain slowly died down as he looked ahead of him and saw Lucy at the control panel. She turned around to face him.  
  
Doomsday: Get away from that!  
  
Doomsday shot out two tendrils at Lucy, who jumped out of the way. However, the tendrils whipped into the console, destroying the interface. The power transfer from the bomb stopped.  
  
Doomsday: Well, at least I'll have gotten one of you Titans. Tell your God that I send my regards.  
  
Doomsday teleported away. Lucy gaped and looked back at the destroyed console.  
  
Lucy: Well, now I'll never know if I was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu pressed every button on the elevator control, trying to get back up and rescue Lucy. However, it did not do anything to help him accomplish that goal. All of a sudden, he looked up at the room where they had been in as a great fire blasted out of it, shuddering the whole tower. The power for the elevator cut off as it stopped in between floors. Reuisu's eyes dilated as he knew the explosion had come from the room Lucy had undoubtedly been in.  
  
Reuisu looked back down at his hand with the rings on it. He then realized that the impact from the rings on Doomsday's face had broken the rings. And for one brief moment, Reuisu believed that he had shattered the Princess of Rings by shattering her rings.  
  
A Titan was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	8. A Fallen Comrade

Doomsday shot out two tendrils at Lucy, who jumped out of the way. However, the tendrils whipped into the console, destroying the interface. The power transfer from the bomb stopped.  
  
Doomsday: Well, at least I'll have gotten one of you Titans. Tell your God that I send my regards.  
  
Doomsday teleported away. Lucy gaped and looked back at the destroyed console.  
  
Lucy: Well, now I'll never know if I was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu pressed every button on the elevator control, trying to get back up and rescue Lucy. However, it did not do anything to help him accomplish that goal. All of a sudden, he looked up at the room where they had been in as a great fire blasted out of it, shuddering the whole tower. The power for the elevator cut off as it stopped in between floors. Reuisu's eyes dilated, as he knew the explosion had come from the room Lucy had undoubtedly been in.  
  
Reuisu looked back down at his hand with the rings on it. He then realized that the impact from the rings on Doomsday's face had broken the rings. And for one brief moment, Reuisu believed that he had shattered the Princess of Rings by shattering her rings.  
  
A Titan was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: Dear journal, I'm finding it harder and harder to focus on the usual tasks of the day with the knowledge of what has recently passed. It has been two days since Lucy, Sailor Cephiros, died from an explosion caused by the demon known as Doomsday. It's hard to face the harsh reality of the situation. Any time that a Sailor has technically 'died,' they managed to come back to life through one way or another. Chris and Miya have closed Titans Coffee until further notice, trying to make a decision about it. Tyrael's gone back to Heaven to learn if Lucy has gone to Heaven or Hell. But frankly, how could they ever choose to send her, of all people, to hell? Reuisu disappeared after he and I were freed of the elevator without power. Michelle and Astra have gone in search of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris and Miya sat in their regular booth at Titans Coffee and sighed.  
  
Chris: Payment after payment for a replacement window that she had to change every other month because we were always destroying it.  
  
Miya: She used to joke that she'd have to fine us if we destroyed it again one more time.  
  
The two laughed slightly, but then returned to their depressed mood.  
  
Chris: This is hard.  
  
Miya: I know. But she would've wanted us to not be sad.  
  
Chris: I think what she would've wanted was to not be dead.  
  
Miya: Chris, this is not the time for jokes!  
  
Chris: Don't you think I know that!  
  
Chris stood up from the booth, obviously angry.  
  
Chris: She was one of us! She fought just as hard, if not harder, than we did! My parents cared for me a lot, but couldn't always provide for me! They weren't as much of a family as the Titans are! And damn it, to know that one of us is dead...  
  
Chris closed his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
Chris: It makes me want to crawl in a hole and die.  
  
Miya: Don't talk like that! Lucy is still with us, in spirit. As long as we never forget her, she'll never be gone.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the Coffee shop. A man stood outside with a telegram. Chris opened the door and paid the expenses for it. He opened the telegram and read it slowly.  
  
Chris: Oh no...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu stood on a cliff overlooking a massive valley. Mountains were off in the distance and a few only a couple of miles away. His car was nearby, and he had his hands in his pockets as he just continued to look out, the wind blowing against his clothes and his hair. Finally, he spoke.  
  
Reuisu: You're a son of a bitch, you know that?  
  
Nothing responded to him.  
  
Reuisu: She was trying to save lives, trying to help people, and you blew her up.  
  
Still no reply to Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: 'You can't conceive, nor can I, the appalling strangeness of the mercy of God.' said Graham Greene. I don't know whose ass he was kissing, because I just think you're vindictive.  
  
Reuisu began to pace back and forth near the edge of the cliff.  
  
Reuisu: You gave us free will. You gave us the ability to choose. Is it any wonder why they ate the apple? What the hell did you think they were going to do, praise you for giving them the ultimate weapon, the ability to make a choice?! Maybe you should've spent the seventh day examining that little design flaw with the human race instead of resting on your fat ass.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
Reuisu: You killed her. What was the one thousand years, a warning shot? That was my family! What did I ever do to yours except praise it's name and praise it's glory? Arigatou, Tenchi no Joutei! Yes, I LIED! It's a sin, I have committed many sins, have I displeased you, you feckless thug?!  
  
Still nothing. Reuisu stopped pacing.  
  
Reuisu: I stopped Davros, that wasn't good? I saved Tristram, that wasn't decent? Destroyed the Prime Evils, stopped Kimeramon and the Clone Wars. I found all five Titans, I accepted Angel powers! I'm for the side of light, we're not fighting a war, I got over Rei, I SAVED BILLIONS OF LIVES! That's not enough to get me out of the doghouse!?  
  
Reuisu narrowed his eyes at the valley.  
  
Reuisu: Am I really to believe that these are the acts of a loving God? A just God? A wise God? To hell with your punishments. I was your servant here on Earth. And I spread your word, and I did your work. To hell with your punishments. To hell with you.  
  
Reuisu spit over the side and turned around. Standing behind him, glowing a gold and white light, was Sailor Cephiros. She merely glared at him for what seemed like an eternity, until finally she spoke.  
  
Cephiros: God doesn't make bombs go off, and you know it. Stop using me as an excuse.  
  
Reuisu blinked a few times.  
  
Reuisu: Sorry.  
  
Cephiros: Oh, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: I'll do it later. Heaven, huh?  
  
Cephiros: Yes.  
  
Reuisu: Like it a lot more than earth?  
  
Cephiros: In some ways.  
  
Reuisu turned around and sat down on the ground facing the valley.  
  
Reuisu: Serenity's outer court, which consists mostly of politicians and military, don't want me to continue being Sailor Angel. They think I'm responsible for your death.  
  
Cephiros walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Cephiros: The court'll change its mind. You're the best Sailor in their arsenal!  
  
Reuisu: I've got a secret for you, Lucy: I've never been the most popular person in Serenity's court. Some even demanded that I be tried and executed for my actions back in 2002.  
  
Cephiros: Well, I've got a secret for you, too: Doomsday is a prick who can't get over the fact that his father was right about something, and he wasn't.  
  
Reuisu was silent after that.  
  
Cephiros: Look, do you really think someone like me likes it when someone else is brooding? I died, get over it. I'm in a better place. If you can't accept that, Reuisu, well hell, I don't even want to know you.  
  
The vision of Cephiros faded away into dust. Reuisu looked back over the valley.  
  
Reuisu: Bugger...  
  
Reuisu walked up close to the edge.  
  
Reuisu: Better place, huh? Maybe I should jump over this cliff and meet you in this better place. Frankly, any place would be better than the one I'm in right now.  
  
Reuisu walked over to the edge of the cliff and extended his arms to his sides. He stayed like that for a few moments, but then put his arms down and looked up at the sky.  
  
Reuisu: Lucy's worth it, but not you.  
  
Voice: Reuisu, don't!  
  
Reuisu turned around to see Astra running towards him.  
  
Reuisu: Hey, Astra. How are you doing?  
  
Astra: You're not planning to jump, are you?  
  
Reuisu: No, just admiring the view.  
  
Astra: Good.  
  
Reuisu turned back around.  
  
Reuisu: You know, years ago, I would've sacrificed a beautiful sight like this for Rei. I think I still love her.  
  
Astra: Do you still love Lucy?  
  
Reuisu: Yes, but it's a different kind of love. The Titans are a family, she was sort of like a sister to me.  
  
Astra walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
Astra: So you still want Rei, huh?  
  
Reuisu: I don't know anymore. On one hand, we stayed together through a lot of stuff. But now, she's got Chad and two daughters, Sailors Phobos and Deimos. If I ever did try to get back with her, it would cause hell in her family. I could never do that to her.  
  
Astra stood silent for a moment, looking at the sunset that began to come.  
  
Astra: I too know what it feels like to have someone I'm in love with be outside of my reach.  
  
Reuisu smiled.  
  
Reuisu: Come on, Lucy wouldn't want us sitting around here talking about loves lost or out of our reach.  
  
Reuisu picked Astra up into his arms and walked back over to Michelle's car.  
  
Michelle: You okay?  
  
Reuisu: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just going to be hard adjusting to one less Titan. Heck, it's been all five of us ever since we learned of the prophecy that was given to me by-  
  
All of a sudden, another car sped up to the two and stopped. Miya and Chris ran out of it and over to the others.  
  
Reuisu: Guys, what's wrong?  
  
Miya: It's Deckard Cain! He's... He's...  
  
Chris: He's dying.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	9. A New Quest

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans got off of the private jet and told the pilot to wait a few hours for them. They were just outside of Lut Gholein, the desert/port city. Chris had never been to it, but the other three Titans remembered it quite well. Back when Reuisu was still searching for all the Titans, they had hear rumors of a Sailor defending the general area, and those rumors had turned out to be true in the case of Sailor Love. They had defended the town and defeated a powerful demon named Duriel, but now they were back in Lut Gholein for another reason.  
  
Lucy Yubiwa had been killed by a new enemy calling himself Doomsday. After two days of brooding, the Titans had learned that Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim and the man who had originally discovered the legend that created the Sailor Titans, was dying, and that he wanted the group to meet him in Lut Gholein. Atma, a woman they had met back when they had first come to Lut Gholein, was there. She looked considerably older, though.  
  
Atma: Greetings, Titans.  
  
Reuisu: Hello, Atma.  
  
Atma: The years have been kinder to you than others.  
  
Michelle: Added bonus with being a Sailor.  
  
Atma smiled, but then frowned again.  
  
Atma: Shall I bring you to him?  
  
Reuisu: Please.  
  
Atma nodded and led the four Titans into an inn. The walked up the stairs and into a small room where Deckard Cain laid on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Titans.  
  
Cain: Hello.  
  
Reuisu walked over to him.  
  
Reuisu: How do you feel?  
  
Cain smiled.  
  
Cain: Like shit.  
  
Reuisu raised an eyebrow.  
  
Reuisu: In all the years I've known you, you have never sworn before.  
  
Cain: First time for everything.  
  
Cain coughed a little, and then laid back.  
  
Cain: How are things on your side of the world?  
  
Reuisu: Crap-tacular.  
  
Cain sighs.  
  
Cain: Do not worry, my friend. Merely have faith in God.  
  
Reuisu turned away from Cain.  
  
Reuisu: God hasn't exactly been my favorite person, lately.  
  
Cain: Don't talk like that, Reuisu. God loves us all. What happened?  
  
Reuisu: A demon named Doomsday killed Lucy with a bomb.  
  
Cain: Then why are you blaming God if this demon did it?  
  
Reuisu: God should've been protecting her.  
  
Cain: God protects us all in one way or another, Reuisu! Stop blaming God just because he didn't do what you think he should have done. This may come as a surprise to you, Reuisu, but you're not always right! Did it ever occur to you that maybe God has a plan? That maybe Lucy's death has a reason?  
  
Reuisu hadn't thought of that. He just stood and tried to think of some kind of comeback. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cain coughing, hard.  
  
Cain: It's getting darker... Can't stay awake much longer...  
  
Reuisu: It's all right, old friend. Let it be.  
  
Cain: There as a reason... A reason why I called you here...  
  
Miya: Why?  
  
Cain: I was looking through the ruins of Tristram... Trying to find my old records... And I found it...  
  
Chris: Found what?  
  
Cain: On the table over there...  
  
Cain slowly closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. Atma walked over to him and felt his pulse on his neck and wrist.  
  
Atma: He's dead.  
  
The Titans closed their eyes in mourning, except for Reuisu. Reuisu gritted his teeth, then closed his eyes. He got up and punched the wall, slamming right through it. The other Titans looked at him. Reuisu began to cry, and looked at the body of Cain.  
  
Reuisu: Why does this keep happening?! Why do I keep losing the people I care about?! First my entire world, then Tristram, then Rei, then Lucy, and now Cain. Am I doomed to lose everything and everyone I've ever loved?  
  
Reuisu remembered about Cain saying something about an item being on the table. He walked over to it and found a small, yellow-white piece of paper with tattered edges. He examined it, and then his pupils dilated.  
  
Reuisu: We're leaving NOW.  
  
Reuisu stormed out of the inn, the Titans closely behind him. He didn't say anything to them when hey reboarded the plane, or on the flight itself. The group walked calmly out of the private plane and paid the pilot for this services. Reuisu led the group all the way back to Titans Coffee. Reuisu attempted to open the door, but found it locked.  
  
Reuisu: I've no time for this!  
  
Reuisu raised up his leg and kicked the door of the coffee shop open, breaking it off of its hinges. The other Titans blinked at the obviously angry Reuisu and just followed him. He led them to the back storage room of the coffee shop and activated the void entrance. He brought them all inside and pushed some buttons on the main console.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, Library!  
  
A section of the void twisted and shimmered, and reappeared in the form of a library. Reuisu led the Titans down the hallway and into the section labeled, "Prophecies and Legends." Reuisu climbs a ladder upwards and tries to find what he's looking for. He pulls out several books before finding it.  
  
Reuisu: Let's see... Claire Bible Manuscript? No. Yoroiden Legends of the Armor? No. Records of the Lodoss War? No. Ah! Here it is: The Sin War.  
  
Reuisu climbed down the ladder and flipped the book to its last page. On that last page was the Titans Paper.  
  
The Titans Paper was the original item that identified each of the Titans. Another thing to notice was that a new form was on the paper, standing next to the Titans on the left of them was Sailor Angel, but the silhouette of Sailor Centauri was still there. Reuisu set it down on his table and pulled out the paper Cain had given him. It had a black silhouette on it.  
  
Michelle: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. It's another Titan. Apparently, Deckard managed to find it while he was looking through Tristram.  
  
Miya: So there's a sixth Titan?  
  
Reuisu: Apparently so.  
  
Michelle: Well, then where do we start? They could be anywhere. Any- Hey, Reuisu, take a look at this.  
  
Michelle slid the paper and the Titans paper into place with one another, and it seemed to weld together without any kind of help. However, what Michelle was referring to was what looked like a seventh silhouette, half on the original Titans paper, and the other half on the new part.  
  
Chris: A seventh Titan?!  
  
Reuisu: Well, it looks like we have a new quest on our hands, people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	10. Love vs. Love

Astra: Just to recap on the events of the last few episodes...  
  
Reuisu pressed every button on the elevator control, trying to get back up and rescue Lucy. However, it did not do anything to help him accomplish that goal. All of a sudden, he looked up at the room where they had been in as a great fire blasted out of it, shuddering the whole tower. The power for the elevator cut off as it stopped in between floors. Reuisu's eyes dilated as he knew the explosion had come from the room Lucy had undoubtedly been in.  
  
Reuisu looked back down at his hand with the rings on it. He then realized that the impact from the rings on Doomsday's face had broken the rings. And for one brief moment, Reuisu believed that he had shattered the Princess of Rings by shattering her rings.  
  
A Titan was dead.  
  
Reuisu narrowed his eyes at the valley.  
  
Reuisu: Am I really to believe that these are the acts of a loving God? A just God? A wise God? To hell with your punishments. I was your servant here on Earth. And I spread your word, and I did your work. To hell with your punishments. To hell with you.  
  
Cephiros: God doesn't make bombs go off, and you know it. Stop using me as an excuse.  
  
Cephiros: Well, I've got a secret for you, too: Doomsday is a prick who can't get over the fact that his father was right about something, and he wasn't.  
  
Reuisu: Guys, what's wrong?  
  
Miya: It's Deckard Cain! He's... He's...  
  
Chris: He's dying.  
  
Reuisu: Why does this keep happening?! Why do I keep losing the people I care about?! First my entire world, then Tristram, then Rei, then Lucy, and now Cain. Am I doomed to lose everything and everyone I've ever loved?  
  
Miya: So there's a sixth Titan?  
  
Michelle slid the paper and the Titans paper into place with one another, and it seemed to weld together without any kind of help. However, what Michelle was referring to was what looked like a seventh silhouette, half on the original Titans paper, and the other half on the new part.  
  
Chris: A seventh Titan?!  
  
Reuisu: Well, it looks like we have a new quest on our hands, people.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle tried for the third time to use her time staff to open up Reuisu's void. It failed like the other times she had tried. Chris knocked on the speakerphone that was there.  
  
Chris: Reuisu, unlock the void!  
  
The speakerphone responded to him.  
  
Reuisu: Sorry, it seems to be locked!  
  
The speakerphone then clicked off.  
  
Miya: He's been in there for two days straight. Why won't he come out?  
  
Chris: He's obsessed with finding some kind of prophecy or legend that'll help him find the other two Titans.  
  
Michelle: What about Oracle? We haven't heard from her in awhile, but she's known Reuisu longer than any of us. Maybe she knows how to get into the void.  
  
Astra: No luck there. Oracle hasn't spoken to anyone ever since the incident back in 2002.  
  
Voice: Hey, guys?  
  
The three Titans and Astra turned around to see Mina standing in the doorway of the back room.  
  
Miya: Hey, Mina. What's up?  
  
Mina: Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to tell you guys that I was going to be participating in this contest to decide who was the best woman of love in the world. I of course, being the Goddess of love, must participate and fight for my crown.  
  
Mina stood in a pose of her arms against her waste like some kind of 50s superhero. Miya stepped up, however.  
  
Miya: Excuse me, Mina, but last time I checked, I was Sailor Love. As in the sovereign of love, as in the person whose going to win that contest.  
  
Mina: Oh yeah?  
  
Miya: Yeah!  
  
Mina: Oh yeah!?  
  
Miya: Yeah!  
  
The two stared at each other down, having then a brief tongue war. Michelle, Chris, and Astra sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now several hours later. Reuisu checked the external sensors and saw that the Titans were gone. He checked the time, seeing it was 1:00 AM. He activated the portal for the void and walked out silently. He went out behind the storeroom of the coffee shop and into the main room, where a woman was working behind the table. She seemed to have browner skin, like she wasn't entirely Japanese in her ancestry. Her hair was in two colors, the top portions being a bright gold, while the lower parts of her hair were blue. She was wiping the countertop. She saw Reuisu approaching.  
  
Reuisu: A cup of tea, please.  
  
The woman nodded and started pouring the tea for Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Are you not curious as to why Lucy is gone?  
  
The woman, whose nametag identified her as Christine, smiled and replied.  
  
Christine: Some friends of hers said she's back visiting her parents in England.  
  
Reuisu: They certainly would...  
  
Reuisu had mumbled that.  
  
Christine: Sugar?  
  
Reuisu looked at the tea.  
  
Reuisu: Ah, a decision. Would it make any difference?  
  
Christine: It would make your tea sweet.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, but beyond the confines of my taste buds, would it make any difference?  
  
Christine: Not really.  
  
Reuisu: But...  
  
Reuisu stopped.  
  
Christine: Yes?  
  
Reuisu: What if I could control people's taste buds? What if I decided no one would take sugar. That would make a difference to those who sell the sugar, and those who cut the cane.  
  
Christine: My father, he was a cane cutter!  
  
Reuisu: Exactly. Now, if no one had used sugar, your father wouldn't have been a cane cutter.  
  
Christine: If this whole sugar thing hadn't started, my Great-Great Grandfather would never have been kidnapped, chained up, and sold in Kingston in the first place. I'd be an African.  
  
Reuisu nodded and put his arm on the counter, leaning his head against hit.  
  
Reuisu: You see? Every great decision creates ripples. Like a huge boulder dropped in a lake. The ripples merge, rebound off the bank in unforeseeable ways. The heavier the decision, the larger the waves. The more uncertain the consequences.  
  
Christine: Well, life's like that. Best thing is just to get on with it.  
  
Reuisu sipped his tea.  
  
Reuisu: What would you do, if you had a decision? A big decision?  
  
Christine: How big?  
  
Reuisu: Saving the world.  
  
Christine laughed.  
  
Christine: Really?  
  
Reuisu: Really.  
  
Christine: I wish you the best of luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Mina and Miya sighed as they drove in Chris' car back to the coffee shop. It was now a day later, and the contest had past.  
  
Both Mina and Miya had won in a tie.  
  
Mina: This is completely unbelievable.  
  
Miya: We both accomplished the same things in synched time.  
  
Michelle: Face it, you two: you are never going to discover who's the best love person or whatever. Get over it.  
  
Mina: There may be another way.  
  
Miya: How?  
  
Mina: We could try to best each other in Sailor abilities.  
  
Miya: Great idea! Chris, turn off into this warehouse here.  
  
Miya pointed to an abandoned warehouse to their left. Chris sighed and turned the car over to the warehouse. They went inside and got out of the car.  
  
Mina: Let's get this show on the road! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, yellow crystal snaps onto the stick. Yellow energy bands with stars twirls around her, forming her sailor fuku. She stands behind a wreath with the Zodiac symbol of Venus in it.  
  
Miya: Gladly! CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
The two immediately went at it, Sailor Venus launching a barrage of kicks at Sailor Love, who countered with blocking moves from her arms. Sailor Love tried to fight back with punches, but found that she could do little against Sailor Venus' blocks. Suddenly, both had an inspiration.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART-  
  
Venus: VENUS LOVE CHAIN-  
  
Love: CRUSH!!!  
  
Venus: ENCIRCLE!!!  
  
At the same time, Sailor Love launched five pink hearts at Sailor Venus, and Sailor Venus released a yellow chain of hearts around Sailor Love. Sailor Love was wrapped up in the chain immediately, and collapsed to the ground. Sailor Venus was not crushed by the hearts, but she was trapped within the box of hearts.  
  
Chris: Looks like another stalemate.  
  
All of a sudden, an explosion on the nearby wall distracted them all from the battle. From the wall came two demons. Their faces were shadowed, but their eyes were glowing with a red intensity like Diablo's skin. Their bodies were thin and wrinkled, with dark-gray skin. They had heavy golden armor surrounding them, as with each having a large sword in their left hand. Their right hands were glowing with a purple intensity.  
  
Michelle: Are those Doom Knights?  
  
Chris: I think they might be Abyss Knights! I've been studying some of Reuisu's books on demons, and they look like the description!  
  
The Abyss Knights raised their right hands and fired a purple beam of energy out of their hands at the two Titans. They immediately jumped out of the way, and the ground where they had been standing on exploded into an array of concrete and debris. Sailor Love and Sailor Venus attempted to free themselves with little luck. Michelle and Chris hid behind some metal crates. Michelle pulled out her communicator.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, this is Michelle! We're under attack at a warehouse in the Western part of Crystal Tokyo! Reuisu, can you hear me? We need backup! Reuisu?! Reuisu?!  
  
  
  
  
  
And in the void, Reuisu slammed a jagged knife down in the communications grid in his void.  
  
Reuisu: How can I work with these endless distractions?! Now, where was I?  
  
Reuisu examined the ancient texts again. It was an excerpt from the Prophecies of the Final Day.  
  
Reuisu: "And a child will cradle Terror in his breast as the heart of man falls under the shadow. A Wanderer will pass through the ancient lands trailing chaos in his wake. The Three Brothers reunited as the mortal world trembles before their might. And so it was foretold that the Three, once reunited, would be shattered again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: No answer. I guess we'll have to do this ourselves.  
  
Chris: When we're through with this, Reuisu is going to be sooooo killed...  
  
All of a sudden, Sailors Love and Venus managed to break themselves out of their bindings!  
  
Love: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Venus: I hope so.  
  
The two Abyss Knights turned their attentions at the two.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART-  
  
Venus: CRESCENT BEAM-  
  
Love: CRUSH!!!  
  
Venus: SMASH!!!  
  
Five pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and slammed into one of the Abyss Knights. It was slowly crushed into dust. Sailor Venus raised her index finger up, and a yellow beam fired out of it and into the Abyss Knight, burning through it's armor and skin, and it screamed in pain. It quickly fell back down onto the ground, dead.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



	11. Revelations

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*   
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu walked over to the console of the void and checked external cameras. No one was outside of the void entrance. He smiled and activated the entrance, walking out.   
  
Reuisu: Now, I'll just get a fresh cup of coffee or-   
  
All of a sudden, Michelle jumped onto him, pinning him to the ground. She held his arms behind his back.   
  
Reuisu: What's the meaning of this?!   
  
Chris and Miya walked out from behind boxes.   
  
Chris: You tell us, Reuisu!   
  
Miya: You've been in the void for three days straight! You refused us entry, and according to what we've been hearing, you only leave the void for coffee and tea! We even called for help from you yesterday, and you didn't come!   
  
Reuisu: I need to stay awake and alert for my work! No distractions!   
  
Chris signaled for Michelle to pull him up, and the four of them entered the void. It was a mess, with several old and dusty books scattered about the void. Prophecies and legends were strewn about in a random pattern, and several coffee stains were located around the areas of the books.   
  
Miya: What are you doing?!   
  
Reuisu broke free of Michelle's grip.   
  
Reuisu: I'm trying to uncover the mystery behind the other two Titans and the Sailor Wars books.   
  
Chris turned and faced Reuisu.   
  
Chris: You've been staying in here, ignoring our requests for help, staying up three days straight just to try to uncover the truth behind some prophecies?!   
  
Reuisu smiled.   
  
Reuisu: I've made incredible progress. Here, come take a look at this.   
  
Reuisu led the group over to a table where the third Sailor Wars book was. Reuisu carefully opened the book to the opening pages. Surprisingly enough, there was now writing on the first few pages!   
  
Miya: Did you write this?   
  
Reuisu: No. As I started to uncover other pieces of the prophecies surrounding this, the pages started filling themselves.   
  
Chris: What does it say?   
  
Reuisu turned the book to himself and began to read.   
  
Reuisu: "The demon that rained destruction shall rise anew, and the evil that was once vanquished shall blanket the earth into terror and hatred. Taketh these words not lightly, for they contain the prophecies of what may come to pass. The Doomsday released an Agent of Death from the soul of Life as a prologue. Heroes of the past and present would be mirrored by Titans of Darkness. The skies shall rain fire and bleed, and the seas shall become as black. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of creation would tremble before the burning standents of hell." Neat, huh?   
  
Michelle: What does this have anything to do with us?   
  
Reuisu: Recently, I've been having premonitions of a dark future for Crystal Tokyo. Mass destruction and planetary death. Also, one detail I remember each time it happens is that the sky began to bleed. Unfortunately, very few of my other prophecy books can offer any insight into this.   
  
All of a sudden, warning flashes emanated from the main console! Reuisu went over to it and checked it.   
  
Reuisu: Distress call from Crystal Tower! They say Doomsday's attacking them...   
  
The other Titans sneered at the name of Doomsday. They all remembered all-too well how he was responsible for Lucy's death. Reuisu touched his hand to a handprint on the console, and a section of the void shimmered and distorted. It reformed to two large metal doors that had the word, "Armory" painted in large black letters on it. He opened the doors with a retina scan, and led the Titans inside.   
  
Reuisu: It's time we showed Doomsday how we feel about him killing a member of this family. I'd like to introduce you to the Armory, my storehouse of weapons I've collected over the years.   
  
Chris: You have an entire weapons center in your void?!   
  
Reuisu: The void has everything.   
  
Michelle: Why do we even need this stuff? Shouldn't our sailor abilities be enough?   
  
Reuisu examined the first line of weapons, different looking swords and shields.   
  
Reuisu: On our previous encounter with Doomsday, he wiped the floor with us. That was with our full team and at full capacity. We're going to need more than our Sailor abilities on this one, people. Pick a weapon; consult me for its abilities. Michelle, after you've gotten your weapon, contact Tyrael and tell him to meet us at Crystal Tower.   
  
The other Titans shrugged and looked around. Chris picked up an interesting looking sword. Reuisu identified it as a Lightsabre, an elegant blade. It was lightning enchanted, and absorbs any kind of lightning damage coming at him.   
  
Miya took an axe, with the blade shaped like a bird. Reuisu identified it as a Messerschmidt's Reaver. He said it was fire enchanted.   
  
Michelle said she didn't need anything, she was happy with her time staff. Reuisu, however, walked down the isles and found a large axe that he stared at. He quickly picked it up and felt the way it held together.   
  
Reuisu: It's been a long time since I used this baby.   
  
Chris: What is it?   
  
Reuisu: The King's Axe of Haste. I got it off of King Leoric back in Tristram. Titans, are you ready to face the killer of Lucy?   
  
The other Titans nodded and readied their weapons.   
  
Reuisu: Then let's go kick some ass. HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!   
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.   
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!   
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.   
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!   
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.   
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!   
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
Doomsday's tendrils wrapped around a still-struggling Sailor Jupiter and launched her quickly into the air, and then back down hard into the pavement. Doomsday turned himself around to see the four Titans quickly approaching.   
  
Doomsday: My nemeses return for another round.   
  
The Titans gritted their teeth in anger at Doomsday and quickly ran at him, bearing their weapons. Doomsday launched some tentacles at each of them, but they quickly cut them away. Doomsday growled in frustration at the attack and flung himself at Angel. Angel threw the large axe right into Doomsday's rib cage, sending him into the ground. He quickly pulled the axe out of himself and threw it away from him. His other tendrils reached out and grabbed the other Titans' weapons, flinging them away from him as well.   
  
Asteroid: Reuisu, that was a work in progress, I say we just do it old school style!   
  
Angel: Indeed! HAND OF DESTINY!!!   
  
Angel's right hand glowed with a golden intensity, and launched a beam of white and gold energy into Doomsday, who screamed in pain from the holy attack. Sailor Angel continued firing into him, motioning for the Titans to assist him.   
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!   
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!   
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!   
  
The other three Titans contributed their attacks with Reuisu's, obviously causing pain in Doomsday. However, he finally repelled the attacks away from him with a roar of fury, now standing at the base of Crystal Tower and his rags smoking.   
  
Moonshine: Hey, guys! Maybe we could try a Titans attack! The five of us should be able to-...   
  
Moonshine didn't finish. She realized the mistake of her words, and the mistake of suggesting a Titans Attack. The other Titans realized it too. It wouldn't work without Sailor Cephiros, who was dead.   
  
Doomsday: Yes, Sailor Nothings, I killed your precious Titan. I enjoyed destroying the device, which would've enabled her to save Crystal Tower from any harm, and laughing as the explosion tore her apart!   
  
Doomsday smiled at his own horrible nature. Sailor Angel roared in hatred for Doomsday and ran at him, his staff glowing. Doomsday sent tendrils at Angel, who merely deflected them away with his staff as they came at him. He slammed the staff twice into Doomsday's head and then to his side, knocking him down. Angel grabbed Doomsday by the neck and shoved him into a wall. He aimed his fist, which was now sparking with electricity in preparation for a Fist of the Heavens attack, at Doomsday.   
  
Angel: I'm going to blow you off the face of the Earth with the fury of God's own thunder.   
  
Doomsday smiled.   
  
Doomsday: Oh please, Sailor CENTAURI, if you had that kind of power, you would've done it years ago. I, on the other hand...   
  
Doomsday wrapped a tendril around Sailor Angel's leg and pulled him away from Doomsday. However, the Angel staff caught on the cowl of Doomsday's cloak and knocked it off. Everyone gasped as they saw a skull with a hole in its forehead. All of a sudden, all the Titans had a flash of an image overlapping Doomsday. It was the image of a demon that looked like its skin had just been wrapped around its bones, with no muscle tissue. All the Titans recognized him immediately.   
  
All: BAAL!!!   
  
Baal: That is correct, Sailor Nothings. It is I, the Lord of Destruction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...


	12. The Sixth Titan

Angel: I'm going to blow you off the face of the Earth with the fury of God's own thunder.   
  
Doomsday smiled.   
  
Doomsday: Oh please, Sailor CENTAURI, if you could do that, you would've done it years ago. I, on the other hand...   
  
Doomsday wrapped a tendril around Sailor Angel's leg and pulled him away from Doomsday. However, the Angel staff cought on the cowel of Doomsday's cloak and knocked it off. Everyone gasped as they saw a skull with a hole in it's forehead. All of a sudden, all the Titans had a flash of an image overlapping Doomsday. It was the image of a demon that looked like it's skin had just been wrapped around it's bones, with no muscle tissue. All the Titans recognized him immediately.   
  
All: BAAL!!!   
  
Baal: That is correct, Sailor Nothings. It is I, the Lord of Destruction.   
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*   
  
  
  
  
Sailor Angel stood in front of Baal, gaping at him. He tried to comprehend the knowledge he had just acquired. Doomsday, the demon that had killed Lucy, Sailor Cephiros, was in fact, the final Prime Evil that they had fought so hard, so long, to destroy. He was one of the Prime Evils, the first villains the Titans had joined together to destroy.   
  
Love: We killed you...   
  
Asteroid: It took us everything we had.   
  
Moonshine: It took us our last ounce of breathe.   
  
Angel: But we killed you.   
  
Baal smiled.   
  
Baal: You were wrong about your interpretation of the prophecy, CENTAURI.   
  
Angel: Don't you dare call me that, demon!   
  
Baal: Oh, what are you going to do, bleed on me after I've crushed you?   
  
Sailor Angel gritted his teeth, but readied his staff nonetheless.   
  
Baal: As I was saying, you were wrong about the interpretation of the prophecy. "Neither Titan nor Soldier could stop the destruction." You thought it meant it needed someone who was both a Sailor Soldier and a Sailor Titan. And you were wrong. Yes, my body was destroyed beyond repair. Not fully destroyed, merely lost. My spirit wandered aimlessly, with no knowledge of who I was or where I came from.   
  
Baal began to pace back and forth.   
  
Baal: I finally made my way to the broken down Chaos Sanctuary, where I saw a vision. A vision of YOU, Sailor Centauri, destroying my brother, Diablo!   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
Diablo: No more, Sailor Centauri! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!!!   
  
Centauri arched an eyebrow.   
  
Centauri: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.   
  
Diablo's eyes widened as the energy began to form into the shape of Saturn.   
  
Centauri: THIS ONE'S FOR TRISTRAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!   
  
The final energy ball struck into Diablo, peircing into his skin. He screamed with enough pain and anguish to shatter all the glass in the world. A light blue image of Diablo seemed to fade out of Diablo, which circled around him as he still screamed. The silhouette suddenly shot into Diablo's forehead, where the soulstone was. Diablo fell to the ground, one last time.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Baal: The vision returned some of my memories. I remembered that I was Baal, the Lord of Destruction. I had been cast out of Hell because of my ideas to end the war between good and evil once and for all, along with my brothers, Mephisto and Diablo.   
  
Baal stopped pacing.   
  
Baal: I slowly made my way to Mephisto's Durance of Hate in search of him, not knowing he was dead. When I arrived at the nearly destroyed Durance, I saw another vision. The vision of you, Sailor Love, destroying Mephisto!   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
Sailor Love's heart brooch glowed with a massive intensity. Winds began to swarm around Sailor Love, and electrical bolts as well.   
  
Mephisto: What are you doing?!!? Another pathetic attack?!?!   
  
Love: No. The power of love, Mephisto. The love of this world, and of the HEART OF HEAVEN!!!   
  
All of a sudden, a white beam of light burst through the ceiling of the Durance of Hate, and the light immediately touched Mephisto. Mephisto screamed in pain as the holy light burned his bones and he began to slowly evaporate.   
  
Love: You feel that, Mephisto? That's heaven's love. It is what I needed. Love always conquers over hate. See ya later, lord of nothing.   
  
Mephisto gaped at Sailor Love as he suddenly was engulfed with fire, and evaporated into nothingness. Sailor Love collapsed. Asteroid, still in pain, ran over to her and held her up.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Baal growled at the Titans.   
  
Baal: All my memories had returned. However, YOU were all still alive! I watched you, having fun, being happy of your earlier triumphs against us. I hate you all, a hatred that can travel across stars and burn entire worlds. Killing one of you will never be enough for me. It will be substantially gratifying when I KILL YOU ALL!!!   
  
Baal roared with fury and released a volley of tentacles at the Titans. Sailor Moonshine engaged a time stopper at the tentacles attacking her, freezing them in time. Sailor Asteroid did a Rocket Blast, charging through the tentacles and tackling Baal, sending him into a nearby tree. Sailor Love used her Crescent Heart Crush on the tentacles attacking her, crushing them all. Sailor Angel sent a Hand of Destiny through the tentacles, slicing them away, but missing Baal. Baal got himself out of the tree and charged at Sailor Angel.   
  
Baal: I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I AM BAAL, THE LORD OF-   
  
Sailor Angel flew up into the sky as Baal charged at him, and grabbed Baal by the shoulders. He pulled Baal up into the sky and restrained him.   
  
Angel: What you are, Baal, is a foolish old man who thinks that he'll win if he continues fighting. Look around you, Baal! You are nothing! You have no superiors, no inferiors, just yourself! Your existence is meaningless. The Sailors fight because we have something to believe in and protect. All of this city, this world is ours to protect. What do you have, old man?   
  
Baal: What I have is my thirst for destruction of what you protect!   
  
Angel: Oh my God! You are as thick as clotted cream, that's been left out by some clot, and it's so clotted that you couldn't unclot it with an electric de-clotter, you clot! Not only have we been upgraded in power since we defeated you 1,000 years ago, there's going to be a sixth and a seventh Titan! What do you have, Baal?   
  
Baal stopped then.   
  
Baal: Seventh Titan?   
  
Angel nodded. Baal began laughing hysterically.   
  
Baal: Seventh Titan?! There will be no Seventh Titan, ONLY DEATH!   
  
Baal's tendrils came out of his body and lashed out at Sailor Angel, making him lose his grip on the demon. Baal fell down to the ground, his tendrils going first to break his fall. As Sailor Angel came down to the other Titans, Baal roared and fired a yellow energy wave shaped like a V. There were black sections in the middle of it, and the energy collided into the four Titans and slammed them into any nearby objects, trees, walls, etc.   
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!   
  
Baal turned around and saw Tyrael's flaming white sword come down at him. Baal leapt out of the way as the sword slammed into the ground. Tyrael floated down and picked it up. He aimed it at Baal.   
  
Tyrael: You should've been erased from this plane of existence a long time ago, demon.   
  
Baal: I will enjoy feasting on your wings, Archangel.   
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!   
  
Baal got slammed in the back by the energy from Sailor Moonshine's staff. He yelped in pain for a moment, then turned around and sent a green energy pulse into Sailor Moonshine. She arched back in pain and then fell to the ground.   
  
Baal: WHY CAN NONE OF YOU DIE?! MUST I SET A BOMB FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU?!   
  
Baal launched several tendrils at Tyrael. Tyrael used Azurewrath to slice through two of them, but the other tendrils wrapped around him and throw him over to the Titans.   
  
Baal: I END THIS NOW.   
  
Baal aimed his hands at the Titans and powered up energy. He smiled with delight as the beaten Titans braced themselves for an attack.   
  
Voice: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!   
  
Baal looked to the side of himself to see a pulsing white energy ball approach him. He stopped collecting energy and put his arms in front of himself as the energy blast collides into him and knocks him into the air. As he flies through the air, his entire body begins to crust over in silver crystal. His entire body becomes a crystalized entity, and he falls to the ground and shatters upon it. As the Titans begin to rise up, tendrils come out of the ground and wrap around the crystal shards that are Baal and bring him down into the ground. The Titans look around themselves to see where the attack came from.   
  
Angel: I think we can all assume that we were just saved by the sixth Titan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...


	13. Pure Crystal

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*   
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!   
  
Sailor Angel sent the energy beam into the image of Sailor Cephiros. One might think this was a bad thing, if they did not know that the image was being created to fool him by a hallucination demon. The image careened back from the impact, reverting back to the image of a small, imp-like demon. The demon growled at Sailor Angel, who started flying into the sky.   
  
Angel: FIST OF THE HEAVENS!!!   
  
Sailor Angel's fist glowed with a golden intensity as it seemed to slam into the sky. The entire area seemed to become dark as lightning bolts came down from the sky and hit the demon, vaporizing it. Angel flew back down and un-transformed. He sighed and breathed heavily from the work he had just done. He walked back into the closed coffee shop and walked into the back storage room and activated the void entrance. He walked in, looked over at his bed ten feet away, walked over to it, and collapsed onto it. As he drifted off into sleep, tears grew in his eyes and he muttered one word.   
  
Reuisu: Lucy...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu's eyes slowly fluttered open. They became wide when he realized something was wrong. He was no longer in the void, but in the storage room where the void was kept. He slowly got up, and touched a crate to help himself. He pulled back from the crate after touching it briefly, suddenly realizing that the crate was in a crystalline state. Reuisu looked around himself, confused by the fact that all the items, and the walls and floor, were crystalized.   
  
Reuisu: My God... What's happened?!   
  
Reuisu ran out of the storage room into the main room of the coffee shop. Everything there was crystal, as well. No one was around. He looked out the windows and saw that no one was on the street.   
  
Reuisu: Alright, Reuisu, calm down. Let's see, last night you faced some time of hallunication demon and defeated it, then went to sleep. Something must've happened to Crystal Tokyo that disabled the void, but protected you from the crystalization of the place.   
  
Reuisu winced and once again looked around the area.   
  
Reuisu: And maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions until you find a living person. Perhaps an airial view will help.   
  
Reuisu reached around for his transformation stick, and realized he did not have it on him.   
  
Reuisu: I must've dropped it when I fell asleep in the void... Well, a good old ground search'll be good excercise.   
  
Reuisu calmly walked to the door of the coffee shop, and discovered the crystal had frozen it in place. Reuisu rolled his eyes and kicked the door with his right foot, and the door collapsed down. He walked out and began to walk around, trying to find anyone. He searched his pockets for some kind of item that could help him discover what had happened. Much to his surprise, he found Ami's computer in them. He thought about it for a moment, then snapped his fingers in realization.   
  
Reuisu: She asked me to fix it for her after she accidentally dropped it during the first battle with Doomsday.   
  
Reuisu activated the scanners on it, tapping into global satellites. He began scanning for life signs. He found only one: Himself.   
  
Reuisu: This is impossible! No one on earth except me?!   
  
Reuisu leaned against a wall and looked around himself. His eyes began to water with tears.   
  
Reuisu: Why does this keep happening to me?!   
  
Reuisu got on all fours and cried onto the ground.   
  
Reuisu: WHY DO I KEEP LOSING EVERYONE?!   
  
He slowly began to stop crying when he thought of something.   
  
Reuisu: I could find a way to call for a transport ship... Return to Alpha Centauri... I could start it all up again!   
  
And just as soon as he had said it, he gritted his teeth and closed eyes, making a fist.   
  
Reuisu: No. That would be cowardly. I lost the Titans once before, I will not lose them again!   
  
When Reuisu's eyes reopened, he was shocked to find a glowing silhouette in front of him. The image was distorting, and Reuisu believed he could see the outline of a girl, but he could not tell, considering it was only a blue image, and the blue crystal around him did not help to make out the full shape of the person in front of him. The silhouette raised it's right arm up to Reuisu, holding it out to him. And Reuisu, having just lost all that was known to him and now facing a being that did not seem to be human, he did the only thing his logical mind could do.   
  
He yelped out loud and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu finally ran out of breath in front of Crystal Tower. He bent over and rested himself on his knees, breathing deeply. He looked up ahead of him and saw that Crystal Tower had another layer of Crystal over it. He blinked several times, trying to think of a strategy.   
  
Reuisu: If I go inside, I can use the technology there to do a more detailed scan of the planet.   
  
Reuisu walked up the steps to the main door, finding the door crystallized over, with no means of moving the door. He gulped hard, and then balled up his fist. With as much strength as he could, he slammed his fist into the door, breaking through it and putting a hole big enough for him to walk through through the door. He pulled his fist back, and gritted his teeth, but then he realized that there was no pain. He opened his eyes and examined his fist. There was no pain from the impact. Reuisu raised an eyebrow, then aimed his fist at the second door, and with more intensity, he punched the door, making a bigger hole in it.   
  
Reuisu: That's odd, that's very odd. If Michelle were here she'd say that was very odd.   
  
Suddenly, Reuisu snapped his fingers as he figured it all out.   
  
Reuisu: Aaaahh! That's your strategy, is it? Keep me in this hallucination, move me while it's taking place so I die of starvation, slowly, or just go insane with the thought of losing the Titans! Well too bad, demon. I won't fall for it!   
  
Voice: Very intuitive, Sailor Angel.   
  
The hallucination demon Reuisu had fought earlier walked out of the shadows.   
  
Demon: However, you are no longer in your Sailor form, which puts me at a certain advantage when it comes to fighting.   
  
Reuisu: And where is my Angel staff?   
  
Demon: Back where we fought, in front of that coffee shop. It took me some time to remove it. It seems that only those who fight on the side of light can possess it safely. Now, prepare for battle, human!   
  
Reuisu readied himself for physical combat, hoping his inhuman strength would give him an advantage, however he realized in a moment that he didn't have to.   
  
Voice: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!   
  
The demon turned to the side in confusion to see a white and blue energy ball slam into it. The ball immediately began to encase the demon in a crystal similar to that all around the hallucination Crystal Tokyo. Reuisu looked around to see where the attack had come from. He saw the same figure as before, standing out and holding it's arm out to him.   
  
Reuisu: Oh, what the hell.   
  
Reuisu reached out and took the figure's arm. The crystal hallucination all around him shattered like glass, and standing before him was a Sailor. She was just as tall as Reuisu, and her skin was slightly darker for someone who was Japanese. Her hair was in two colors, the bottom portions blue and the upper portions gold. Her mini-skirt was gold and her bows were blue.   
  
Reuisu: Greetings.   
  
Crystal: Hello, Reuisu. My name is Christine Finethy. However, in this form I am known as Sailor Crystal. You know, I didn't think you were serious the other day about saving the world.   
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...


	14. Follies of Life

Follies of Life ljlovhaug 2 1 2001-11-12T20:40:00Z 2001-11-12T20:40:00Z 4 1952 11129 LVHG 92 22 13667 9.2720 

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*

Christine Finethy put her hand down on the Titans paper.  The larger silhouette that was on the paper glowed for a moment, and then transformed into the image of Sailor Crystal.  Christine smiled and pulled her hand back.  The other four Titans examined the paper.  They were sitting in their usual booth at Titans Coffee, where Christine was working at and Lucy had formerly owned before she was killed by Doomsday.

Christine: Nice resemblance.

Chris: Well, it's genuine alright.

Miya: Welcome to the family, Christine.

Christine: So, explain this whole thing to me again?

Reuisu: Oh, this feels like old times, when I first went looking for the Titans, always explaining the legend of the Titans to them.

Michelle: 5,000 years ago, an ancient order known as the Horadrim was formed.  Special mages in their clan prophesized that a group of Sailor senshi, known as the Sailor Titans, would band together and defeat a powerful evil force known as the Prime Evils.

Chris: Close to 1,000 years ago, shortly before the great sleep that brought us all into the 30th century, Reuisu, with the help of the last of the Horadrim uncovered the legend about the Titans.  Reuisu searched for the Titans and brought them together.  We faced the Prime Evils in combat, defeating Mephisto, the Lord of Hate, and Diablo, the Lord of Terror.  However, the last one, Baal...

Christine: What about him?

Miya: Baal is the Lord of Destruction.  The Prime Evils were brothers, the three of them combined were unstoppable.  Baal himself proved enough to defeat us all.  Reuisu uncovered that the prophecy said that neither Titan nor Soldier could stop Baal.

Reuisu: I misinterpreted the legend.  I was a Sailor Soldier before I was a Titan, so I thought it meant that I would be able to stop him.  I thought I had defeated him.  We were all wrong.

Michelle: One month ago, Baal returned in a new form, calling himself Doomsday.  He's killed one our own.  Her name was Lucy Yubiwa, Sailor Cephiros.

Michelle pointed Cephiros out on the Titans Paper.

Christine: Lucy was a Titan?!  Why didn't you all just tell me the truth about her instead of telling me she was visiting relatives?

Reuisu: Despite the fact that the future is a somewhat better place than it was 1,000 years ago, there are still people out there who would do harm to our Queen.  The world is not in perfect shape yet.  We need to maintain a secret identity.

Christine: What about her majesty's guards?  Everyone knows who they are.  Well, everyone who lives in Crystal Tokyo, anyway.

Reuisu: We're different from them.

Christine: Oh?

Chris: Recently, there was a crisis where Reuisu had a falling out with us.  When we finally got back together and discussed the future with him, we unanimously decided that if the Inner and Outer Senshi's mission is protecting our Queen and our present, then the Titans should be about protecting the future.

Christine: I don't understand.

Miya: The other Sailors used to be able to protect this city better than we did.  We relied on them for assistance as they did us.  But they have responsibilities now that ensure that they can't protect this city as well as they used to.

Reuisu: The Titans are the ones that protect the city.  Not that the other Sailors don't care about the city, it's just that they can't without putting the Queen in jeopardy.

Christine: What about the Neo Senshi, the children of the original Sailors?

Reuisu: Despite their masterful job with the recent Crisis with Kokutan, they're still rookies to the job.  Eventually, the Titans will retire and the Neo Senshi could take our place, but not yet.  There is one question I have for you, Christine.  You obviously saved our lives a few days ago when we were attacked by Doomsday.  Why didn't you reveal yourself to us then?

Christine: I was going to, but then I got a call saying I had to close up the coffee shop at that instant, and like you guys, I didn't want my cover to be blown so I retreated and decided to find you on another day.

Reuisu: Well, welcome to the Titans, Sailor Crystal.

All of a sudden, Reuisu noticed a seven year-old girl walking into the coffee shop.  He knew he had seen her before, and then suddenly he remembered who she was.  The girl had pink her, arranged sort of like odangos except the hair was arranged just in sphere and no pigtails.  Also, they seemed to be in ring form instead of full spheres.  The girl walked over to the Titans and bowed before Reuisu.

Reuisu: Titans, may I introduce Anna Ichimei, sailor in-training at Crystal Tower, recently adopted into Serenity's court.

Chris: We've met.

Anna: Indeed.  Reuisu, her highness would like for you to be reminded about a tactical session with her tomorrow morning.

Reuisu snapped his fingers in realization.

Reuisu: Right!  I have that in the morning.  Now, I'll just have to-

Reuisu suddenly looked down at the Titans paper.  He looked at the remaining silhouette, that of a little girl with hair arranged like Anna's.  The other Titans noticed this as well.

Reuisu: Um...  Anna?

Anna: Yes, my lord?

Reuisu: You don't have to call me that, I'm not a member of Serenity's court.

Anna: Sorry, sir.

Reuisu sighed.

Reuisu: Anna, could you just do me a favor and touch this paper for me?

Anna shrugged and put her hand on the Titans paper.  It glowed for a moment, as did the final silhouette.  Suddenly, the image transformed into a little girl smiling with a blue Sailor outfit and pink hair.

Anna: Hey, that's me in my Sailor form!

Miya: Indeed.

Reuisu: Anna, what if I told you that you were a Sailor Titan?

Anna: REALLY?!

Reuisu: Yes.

Anna: COOL!

All of a sudden, Reuisu realized that he was receiving a communiqué from Crystal Tower.  He checked his wrist communicator to see a text message flow by.

Reuisu: Crystal Tower is reported under attack by Doomsday!

Chris: I think it's time we made a discreet exit.

Reuisu nodded and the six got up and walked out of Titans Coffee.  They quickly saw an alleyway and looked around, seeing if anybody could see them.  Seeing no one, they ducked into the alley and got out their transformational items.

Reuisu: HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!

A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff.  Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet.  The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit.  More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves.  Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots.  A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste.  A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head.  A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet.  He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.

Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing.  Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit.  The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots.  Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow.  The skirt and bows were colored gold.  One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings.  The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff.  She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.

Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!

Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts.  One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms.  As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit.  As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots.  As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings.  She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.

Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!

A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared.  Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow.  Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves.  Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots.  The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo.  He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.

Christine: NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!

The whole pink glittery thing happened with a silhouette of Christine.  She held out her transformation stick in front of her, and then the stick glowed with a silver brightness, and the silhouette slowly became covered in crystal.  First her torso was enveloped, then her arms, and finally her legs.  The crystal then shattered, forming her shirt, blue bows, gloves, gold mini-skirt, and boots.  She then twirled around, and her earrings and tiara with a blue gem formed out of nowhere.

Anna: LIFE PRISM POWER!!!

A silhouette of Anna appeared, and she twirled her transformation stick around her.  Lights shined from the ground underneath where she had twirled the stick, and they surrounded her, forming the gloves, boots, and shirt of the sailor outfit.  Five beams shot from around her into her torso, forming the skirt.  She ran her hand through her hair and the earrings and tiara formed.  She stood in a pose of her just standing there, smiling serenely.

Crystal: Sailor...  Life.

Life: Yeah, that's right.

Angel: Your senshi name is Sailor Life.

Life: Why do you find that unbelievable?

Angel: Well, it seems to imply that you, Anna, or the soul Guardian of all Life throughout the universe.

Life: Neato.

The Titans sighed as they ran, finally coming up on Crystal Tower.  Sailors Uranus and Mars were still engaged in battle with Baal, but losing quickly.  A world shaking slammed into him, but he barely took in any of the blast.  And any time a Flame Sniper came his way, Baal would dodge easily.

Angel: Time to give things a touch of Titans!

Life: TITANS TOGETHER!

The other Titans raised eyebrows in realizing that Anna was enthusiastic in entering the battle with a catch phrase.

Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!

Sailor Angel flew up into the air and fired a gold and white beam of energy into Baal.  Baal turned at the last moment to see the energy beam hit him and slam him away from Sailor Mars.  He got back up after being slammed into the ground, and saw the six Titans approaching him.  Angel noticed that Neo-Queen Serenity was also unconscious next to the fallen Inner and Outer Soldiers.

Baal: So, something new has been added!  It's doubtful that you will have any more effect than these other hapless fools.

Crystal: Just keep talking, spooky!  

Baal: Fools.  I would spare your useless lives if only you gave me the Silver Crystal.

Crystal: That ain't gonna happen!  CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!

Sailor Crystal clapped her hands together, and then slowly pulled them apart, revealing a white and blue energy ball forming in between them.  The ball fired out of her hands into Baal, who anticipated the attack.  He launched four tendrils out of himself and they wrapped around the energy ball and crushed it, dispersing the attack.  Baal then smiled and raised his arms upwards.  Energy began to flow around them, and then a massive blue wave of energy shot out of the hands and into the Titans!  The wave was constant, always pushing into them.  The Titans screamed from the pain they experienced.  However, none of them realized that Sailor Life was not among them.  They did see after a voice cried, "Wait!"

Baal stopped his attack as he turned around and saw Sailor Life holding the Silver Crystal in her hands.

Life: Here, take the Crystal!  Just don't hurt my friends!

Love: No...

Asteroid: Don't do it...

Baal smiled and walked over to Sailor Life, taking the Crystal from her.

Baal: Thank you, Sailor Nothing.

And with that, Baal teleported away.  Everyone else slowly got up, including the Inner and Outer Soldiers along with Neo-Queen Serenity.  Sailor Life immediately began to celebrate, jumping into the air with glee.

Life: I did it!  I saved everyone's lives!

Neptune: Anna...

Life: I'm a Titan!  A hero!

Jupiter: Stop it...

Life: I'm a real Sailor!

And with that, Sailor Angel snapped.  He gritted his teeth, walked over to the still rejoicing Sailor Life, grabbed her shoulders, and slapped her on the face, hard, much to everyone's surprise.  Sailor Life stopped rejoicing and looked up at Sailor Angel.

Angel: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!

Life: I...  I saved your lives!

Angel: YOU JUST GAVE THAT MEGALOMANIAC THE MEANS TO DESTROY EARTH!  YOU'VE JUST ENSURED THE DOOM OF THIS WORLD!

Sailor Life had not thought of the consequences of her actions, she stood, speechless in front of everyone.

Serenity: Anna, you are confined to your quarters in Crystal Tower until further notice.

And with that, Sailor Life slowly walked up the steps back into Crystal Tower.

To Be Continued...


	15. Heavens Quest

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu screamed as he threw his chair into his small laboratory, slamming into the test tubes and stored liquids. He was feeling terrible. He felt like everything he had done was in vain. Lucy, Sailor Cephiros and member of the Titans, had been murdered by Doomsday, who had in turn been revealed to be Baal, the Lord of Destruction. Deckard Cain, his trusted friend and aide during the first year of the Titans, had died of natural causes in Lut Gholein. Although they had located the sixth and seventh Titans, Anna Ichimei, Sailor Life, was a little girl who mistakenly gave away the Silver Crystal to Baal to save the lives of the Sailors. And because of all of those things, Reuisu was pissed off. He made his way to the library section; doing whatever damage he could do in his rage. He tore books off of shelves, threw prophecies around the void, and finally collapsed on the ground in front of the third Sailor Wars book, crying. When he finally raised his bloodshot eyes at the book, he saw that the book was beginning to write in itself. He looked down at what it was writing, and then picked it up and stopped crying. He murmured to himself the words of what was written.  
  
Reuisu: Shine of Cephiros... Storm gates of...  
  
Reuisu's eyes lit up. He smiled and began to laugh maniacally.  
  
Reuisu: SHE'S ALIVE!  
  
Reuisu then corrected himself.  
  
Reuisu: Well, in a sense, anyway...  
  
Reuisu ran over to the newly repaired communications grid (See: "Love vs. Love") and activated a wide-band transmission.  
  
Reuisu: This is Reuisu to all Titans! I've uncovered something of incredible significance! Everyone meet me in the Void! That means you, too, Anna! Tell the Queen I'll take full responsibility for dragging you out! Michelle, get Tyrael! This concerns him as well!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: "The Shine of Cephiros had been blotted out. However, the Titans of Love and Justice would storm the Gates of Heaven itself to reignite the star of Cephiros."  
  
Reuisu: The prophecy says that we have to go retrieve Lucy in Heaven! We can bring her back to us!  
  
Anna: Who's Lucy?  
  
Michelle: Before we found about you and Christine, Lucy was the third Titan, known as Sailor Cephiros. A month ago, Lucy was killed by Baal.  
  
Miya: We've all been down ever since she died.  
  
Christine: She was certainly the kind of person who could put a smile on your face. I never thought she was a Sailor, though.  
  
Tyrael: What did you need me here for, Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu: I believe the prophecy is literal, meaning we really have to go to Heaven to get Lucy back. Now, Tyrael, being an Archangel, I believe you have a little better access to it than others.  
  
Tyrael: I could go into Heaven, but I could not bring you all with me.  
  
Reuisu: If you mean you couldn't bring us all at once, we could-  
  
Tyrael: No, I don't mean that. To get to Heaven, you have to die. There is no other way.  
  
There was a silence in the void. Reuisu then snapped his fingers.  
  
Reuisu: I think I know how to deal with that!  
  
Reuisu went over to his console.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, lab!  
  
A section of the void shimmered and distorted, and reformed into a laboratory, albeit a bit messy from Reuisu's earlier outrage. Reuisu walked over to a storage cabinet and took out a box full of red pills.  
  
Reuisu: I designed these pills to act as a temporary death agent. The pills contain within them a virus that will stop all functions within the body, like it were dead, for one complete second.  
  
Anna: Unless one of us can move REALLY fast...  
  
Tyrael: Time does not work the same way here as it does in Heaven. One second will be more than enough.  
  
Astra: Could I come along?  
  
Reuisu: Well, I think the pill will work for you.  
  
Astra: Thank you. I just feel like I'm not your Guardian Cat anymore.  
  
Reuisu: You're still an important part of the team, Astra. Never forget that.  
  
And with that, the Titans ate the pills, falling to the ground, dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans opened their eyes, and for the first time in years, they were speechless. They stood on a white cloud, or what appeared to be a very large cloud of white gas. They could see no end to the cloud in any direction. Above them seemed to be a blue sky, and it appeared to be daylight. However, despite the fact that it was daylight, the sky did not appear to have any sun. The light was just from everywhere. They saw that Tyrael also stood with them. When they looked in front of them, a gate standing ten feet tall was before them. It was colored gold, and strong white walls surrounded it. The next thing the Sailors realized was that they were all in their Sailor forms now, as well.  
  
Angel: Oh my...  
  
Tyrael: Indeed. No matter how many times I gaze upon it, the pearly gates are always stunning.  
  
Life: It's beautiful!  
  
Crystal: Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it.  
  
Love: Chris, have you ever seen anything so wonderful?  
  
Asteroid: Only when I first saw you, Miya.  
  
Sailor Love giggled at Asteroid's comment, and the two embraced and kissed.  
  
Angel: Now I need a hug.  
  
Sailor Crystal promptly hugged him.  
  
Angel: Thanks.  
  
Crystal: No problem.  
  
Astra: Never before have I seen such beauty. Luna's going to be jealous now...  
  
Angel: As much as I hate diverting the team away from this fantastic site before us, we are on a mission. Now, I recommend-  
  
All of a sudden, a white blast of energy shot out from behind the Titans at Sailor Angel, hitting him and knocking him into the ground.  
  
Astra: Reuisu!  
  
The other Titans looked behind them, and there stood what appeared to be a demon. He looked like an Abyss Knight, but with no sword and both his hands glowing purple.  
  
Angel: An Oblivion Knight! Baal must know what we're up to.  
  
Crystal: One little demon? We can take it.  
  
Moonshine: Don't underestimate Baal. He was the smartest of the Prime Evils, and the most powerful.  
  
Crystal: Still, let's take care of this and get back to saving Lucy! CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Before Sailor Crystal could begin her attack, the Oblivion Knight moved with lightning speed, jumping over to Crystal and punching her in the face and sending her into the ground. Tyrael prepared his sword as Moonshine with her staff, but the demon sent out two energy beams into them, knocking them down. Sailor Angel ascended and sent a Hand of Destiny down at the Knight, but he moved faster than it, and tackled into Sailor Love, knocking her away.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid glowed, and then shot straight at the demon at immense speeds. The demon jumped into the air, but Asteroid did too and punched the demon in its stomach. However, it wasn't enough to totally stop it, as it fired another beam of energy into Asteroid, sending him flying into Sailor Angel. Both fell to the ground.  
  
Angel: This isn't working too well...  
  
Love: If we had Cephiros, we could do a Titans attack! That homes in on an enemy, completely unavoidable.  
  
Angel thought for a moment.  
  
Angel: Maybe we can!  
  
Moonshine: How?  
  
Angel: If we summon up the spirit of Sailor Cephiros to assist us while we're in the middle of the attack, it might bring her power to help!  
  
Astra: It's worth a shot! Tyrael, we'll need you to distract the demon while the Titans do the attack.  
  
Tyrael: I shall do my best!  
  
Angel: Everyone, join hands!  
  
*Stan Bush's "The Touch" plays*  
  
And with that, the Titans got up and joined hands in a line. They all closed their eyes.  
  
Crystal: Neo crystal Power!  
  
Life: Life Prism Power!  
  
Tyrael began slashing Azurewrath at the Oblivion Knight, but he evaded the attacks. The Titans' skirts, pants, bows, circlets, and tiaras began to glow.  
  
Asteroid: Asteroid Blazing Power!  
  
Love: Crescent Heart Power!  
  
The Oblivion Knight finally hit Azurewrath away from Tyrael, but Astra leapt onto the demon's head and began clawing at its eyes.  
  
Moonshine: Moon Crystal Power!  
  
Angel: Heavenly Angel Power!  
  
Astra leapt off of the blind demon as Tyrael jumped away and retrieved Azurewrath. An aura surrounded the Titans.  
  
Titans: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
And with that, what appeared to be a ghost of Sailor Cephiros appeared and held onto Sailor Angel's hand, finishing the line of seven Titans.  
  
Angel: Sailor Titan-  
  
All: ATTACK!!!  
  
And with that, a massive rainbow energy wave shot out of the Titans with enough intensity to scorch the sky. The Oblivion Knight could not see this, as his eyes had been clawed out by Astra. However, it did feel the sudden burning of his skin and internal organs as he vaporized into the perfection of Heaven. The Titans collapsed down onto the ground, dead tired.  
  
Angel: Man, I forgot how much that takes it out of you...  
  
Life: I wanna go to sleep...  
  
All of a sudden, the group heard the gates of Heaven opening. Inside, it was glowing gold, and a figure was walking out of it. No one but Tyrael knew who it was.  
  
Tyrael: By the Pax Dei! It is God himself!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. Resurrection

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael: BOW DOWN!  
  
Tyrael had never shouted a command before to the Titans, so, they were quite surprised when this had happened. Immediately, the Titans fell onto their knees and bowed down before the figure before them, who Tyrael had identified as God himself. The Titans suddenly un-transformed, as well. When the Titans finally looked up, they noticed the fact that the figure was wrapped in rags and cloaks. The figure's face was veiled, making it impossible to see the face. They all then stood up, and saw an Angel approaching them. His face was straight, and his hair blonde. He wore what appeared to be sweat pants, and he had no shirt. He then spoke.  
  
Angel: My name is Michael. I am here to speak for the Lord.  
  
Reuisu: No offense, but why can he not speak for himself? And why does he wear the veil?  
  
Michael: You are still mortals. For God to truly speak to you, your mortal forms would be burned, and your minds sent into a state of permanent insanity. And because you are still mortals, you are not allowed to look upon the face of God, almighty.  
  
Reuisu: Very well.  
  
Michael: You may plead your case.  
  
Reuisu took a deep breath and gulped.  
  
Reuisu: Your lordship, you know who I am.  
  
God nodded his veiled head.  
  
Reuisu: You are also aware that one-month ago, one member of my team, the Titans, died at the hands of the demon known as Baal. Baal now has possession of the Silver Crystal, a power source capable of devastating earth. We've managed to find the next two Titans prophesized in the Horadric scrolls and texts, but we need our full team, all seven Titans. We need Lucy Yubiwa, Sailor Cephiros.  
  
Michael: He says... No.  
  
Reuisu's eyes got wide and he slightly gaped. The other Titans sighed in sadness.  
  
Chris: Why not?  
  
Michael: Bringing the dead back to life is not supposed to happen. Some angels are still arguing over what happened with Sailor Moon 1,000 of your years ago.  
  
Reuisu: But we need her! We need her back!  
  
Michael: We're sorry. There's nothing we can do.  
  
Michael and God began to walk back towards the gate.  
  
Miya: Well, Reuisu, we tried.  
  
Miya put his hand on Reuisu's shoulder to comfort him. However, he walked out of the hand, his teeth gritting and his face a look of disdain on it.  
  
Reuisu: Don't turn your back on me!   
  
Reuisu began running over to God.  
  
Reuisu: Don't you even try to WALK AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Reuisu grabbed onto God's shoulder and turned him around, much to the surprise of everyone there.  
  
Reuisu: Just who the hell do you think you are?!?!  
  
Everyone gaped at Reuisu and what he had just done. Even Tyrael seemed shocked by Reuisu's behavior.  
  
Reuisu: Oh wait, I know what you think you are, what you want us to believe, but I don't buy it! For over a thousand years, you've been pulling everyone's strings, getting us to do all the work and you haven't done a damn thing except stand there and look cryptic! Well, it's about time you started pulling your own weight around here!  
  
Michael: Tread lightly, mortal-  
  
Reuisu: Sod off, Michael!  
  
Michael too was now taken aback by Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: I have worked my ass off for you, fighting evil and saving the world so many times it's not even funny! But when I need something it's, 'Oops, sorry. No can do.'?!  
  
Michelle: Um... Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu: 'God has a plan.' Ever since I've seen people die, people always tell me that God has a plan. Well what about our plans?!  
  
Christine: Reuisu, you probably shouldn't-  
  
Reuisu: For a long time I wondered to myself why you let that tree with the forbidden apples into the Garden of Eden. But then I realized it was because you wanted the human race to have free will.  
  
Chris: Reuisu, this is not a smart-  
  
Reuisu: But apparently this free will is easily discarded when your plan comes to mind!  
  
Miya: Reuisu, stop it!  
  
Reuisu: Why don't you get off your almighty, omnipotent butt and do something for a change?!  
  
Tyrael: Reuisu, I command thee to-  
  
Reuisu: Shut up, Tyrael! Maybe I should just decide that your precious little earth isn't worth my time to try to save.  
  
Michael: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Reuisu: It's a ball of mud and rock to me!  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
Michael: It is not our time to start getting-  
  
Reuisu: And who decides that time? You? You people put me in this position, by giving me angel powers you asked me to fight this damn war! Well, it's about time you started letting me fight it my way! How many people of already died fighting this war of yours, huh? How many more will die until you get off that mountain and get involved?! Cities, colonies, whole worlds are being destroyed out there, and you do nothing! How many more? How many more, God? How many more dead UNTIL YOU'RE SATISFIED?!  
  
And with that, Reuisu finally felt an enormous wave of pressure slam into him and knock him back over to the other Titans.  
  
Michael: Just for touching him, you could be sent to the fiery pits of Hell.  
  
The other Titans helped Reuisu back up.  
  
Reuisu: Maybe. But if I go there, I'll know forever that my God didn't do anything to help in his world's final hour.  
  
Michelle walked up next to Reuisu.  
  
Michelle: If Reuisu goes to Hell, I'm coming with him.  
  
Reuisu raised an eyebrow at her. Tyrael walked up next to the two.  
  
Tyrael: Where my love goes, I go.  
  
Miya and Chris walked up to the three.  
  
Miya: We're a family.  
  
Chris: We won't get split up again.  
  
Christine and Anna walked up to the group.  
  
Christine: I'm not losing these people after just meeting them.  
  
Anna: You're being a meanie!  
  
God looked at the group. And then, all of a sudden, Michael smiled.  
  
Michael: Congratulations. You have completed your task.  
  
Reuisu: Excuse me?  
  
Michael: God wanted to know, before he let her back to you, if you were truly willing to get her back, or if you only wanted her back because of sinful reasons. However, by standing together for wanting her back, and willing to face the judgment of God despite whatever you may do, you have proven yourselves to be worthy of the light, and worthy of the resurrection of Lucy Yubiwa.  
  
All of a sudden, a body appeared before the group. They all gasped and felt sick when they saw it. It was the charred, burned body of Lucy Yubiwa.  
  
Michael: Go ahead, Reuisu. Resurrect her.  
  
Reuisu gulped and kneeled down next to the body. He held back tears and the urge to vomit at the sight, and held his hands over her body. He hovered them in circles with what he said next.  
  
Reuisu: Wax on, wax off.  
  
All of a sudden, the look of her body being a horrible, charred and dead mess disappeared, reverting her back to a live state. She suddenly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and sat up. Coughing as air filled her lungs for the first time in a month.  
  
Lucy: What... What just-  
  
Reuisu: We can rebuild you.  
  
Lucy looked at Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: We have the technology. Better than before. Better, stronger, faster.  
  
Everyone stared at Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: What, none of you people watched the Six Million Dollar Man or the Bionic Woman?  
  
All of a sudden, the group awoke within Reuisu's void. The pill that had killed them for one second had worn off, and they were all alive again. They looked around themselves, and Lucy was with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. All in the Family

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy stuck the fork into the last remaining piece of steak and put it into her mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing. She pushed the empty plate aside and stacked it on the four other plates already there. She then pulled over the glass of ice tea and drank what remained quickly and put it by the other glasses.  
  
Lucy: I'm still HUNGRY!  
  
Miya: You just went through two large pieces of steak, four salads, two sandwiches, and four glasses of ice tea. HOW ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?!  
  
Reuisu: She's been dead for a month. And while you're dead, eating is not exactly the highest on the priority list.  
  
Chris: I can't wait to hear about the bathroom experiences after this.  
  
Christine: Eeeww, Chris!  
  
The Titans, excluding Anna, were all at the coffee shop. They were sitting at an extended table instead of their usual seat considering there were now six of them. Reuisu suddenly checked his watch.  
  
Reuisu: I'm sorry guys, but I've got to clear out. I've got some stuff to do.  
  
Reuisu got up out of his chair and walked out. Chris pulled out his watch and checked the time, too.  
  
Chris: Okay, let's go after him.  
  
Christine: Huh?  
  
Miya: Ever since Lucy died, every Monday and Friday at 6:00 PM he leaves without any real explanation of where he's going. We're going to follow him.  
  
Lucy: Oo fuldnet be frowlowing frim.  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth.  
  
Lucy: You shouldn't be following him.  
  
Chris: Oh don't worry, it'll be fine. Come on, guys.  
  
Astra, Chris, Michelle, and Miya walked out the door and got into Chris' car, following Reuisu's. For ten minutes, they follow Reuisu as he twists and turns his car from one road to the other, noticing he's always headed for the southern part of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Chris: Why is he headed towards the southern parts? Those are the worst areas of Crystal Tokyo, drug dealers, homeless people...  
  
Miya: Well, we'll find out when he stops.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christine calmly walked back to her apartment, ready to finally get some rest from the past few days.  
  
Christine: Ugh... It's been non-stop fighting or dying or something. Reuisu never told me the life of a Titan is so hectic!  
  
Voice: Hey, Christine, wait up!  
  
Christine turned around to see Lucy running up to her. Christine gritted her teeth and sighed.  
  
Christine: Hi, Lucy. What do you need?  
  
Lucy: Well, I'd like to talk to you. You know, get to know you a little better.  
  
Christine: Why?  
  
Lucy: I did it with all the Titans. We're a family, Christine. We should know who we're putting our lives at risk with every day.  
  
Christine: No thanks.  
  
Christine tries to continue walking.  
  
Lucy: Christine!  
  
Christine sighs and turns around.  
  
Lucy: You really seem distant to the others and me. Why are you giving us the cold shoulder?  
  
Christine: Not everyone. Just you.  
  
Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: I'm not lost.  
  
Miya: Of course you're not.  
  
Chris: But just for the sake of arguments, let's say I was.  
  
Michelle: Uh-huh.  
  
Chris: Which way exactly would I turn?  
  
Miya and Michelle: That way.  
  
The two pointed to a street corner and Chris turned the corner and slammed the breaks down on the car. They were just in front of a relatively large building, and Reuisu was standing in front of it. He now wore a tuxedo and was straightening his tie. Chris turned off the car and the three ducked down as much as possible to spy on him. Astra, being a cat, did not need to duck down.  
  
Chris: What's he doing here in that kind of suit?  
  
All of a sudden, out from behind a car came Michelle. The Sailor Neptune Michelle, anyway. She wore a stunning blue dress that was glittering off the stars. Reuisu and Michelle exchanged some talk, both smiling and then they walked into the building. The other three Titans and Guardian Cat gaped at the area where they had been, shocked by what they had seen.  
  
Michelle: That was-  
  
Miya: Reuisu and-  
  
Chris: Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Could they be dating?  
  
Miya: If they were, that would explain why he'd want to keep it secret from us.  
  
Chris: Do you think Amara knows about this?  
  
No one had noticed that Astra was sitting behind them all, still gaping and attempting to take in all of this. She then shook her head and put a serious look on her face.  
  
Astra: That's not like Reuisu! Amara and Michelle are married, they've been in love longer than Reuisu's been a Sailor! Also, Michelle's a lesbian!  
  
Miya: Maybe she was Bi and we just didn't know it.  
  
Chris: Doesn't explain why he's out on a date with her.  
  
Michelle: We don't know it's a date!  
  
Astra: I say we go in there and find out for ourselves.  
  
Chris: Agreed.  
  
The four got out of the car and walked into the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: Just wait a minute!  
  
Christine stopped once again as Lucy stormed up to her.  
  
Lucy: Just why are you singling me out?  
  
Christine: Several reasons!  
  
Lucy: And could you name them out for me?  
  
Christine: First of all, you lied to me!  
  
Lucy: What?!  
  
Christine: You never told me you were a Sailor when I started working for you!  
  
Lucy: And how was I supposed to tell you? "Say, Christine, wash those tables over there. Oh, and by the way, I'm an Agent of love and justice known as Sailor Cephiros."  
  
Christine: You know what I mean! I thought we were friends, at the least, Lucy. You tried to be friends with everyone who works at the coffee shop. You couldn't trust us with the info?  
  
Lucy: It's a difficult life that I lead! Hell, I just died for a month!  
  
Christine: Oh, please! This sort of thing must happen to you people all the time!  
  
Lucy gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans were quite surprised to see that the building they were in was a homeless shelter. The people there were eating soup at the benches, most of them in rags or clothes that looked like they had been drenched in mud. However, the building was warm and other rooms seemed to lead to beds and places to sleep.  
  
Michelle: Why would Reuisu and Michelle come into a place like this?  
  
Chris: Should we ask around? Maybe they're working here.  
  
Astra: In the outfits they were wearing?  
  
All of a sudden, the lights in the building went out, showing a spotlight on the stage on the far side of the room. An announcer's voice came out.  
  
Voice: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Crystal Tokyo home for the Needy, we once again welcome your entertainers for this evening: Reuisu Lovhaug and Michelle Kaiou from Crystal Tower itself.  
  
A spotlight shined down on both Reuisu and Michelle, who were on the stage. Michelle held a violin in her hands while Reuisu was at a piano. The crowd of people there stood up and began to clap and cheer for the two, even though they hadn't done anything yet. When the clapping subsided, Michelle and Reuisu began. Surprisingly enough, they played the ending theme to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, titled, "Fly Me to the Moon."  
  
Michelle: Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
The four stood in awe of the two who were performing on stage.  
  
Michelle: In other words, hold my hand. In other words, come and kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more.  
  
The four then began to really understand what Reuisu had been doing. He hadn't been dating Michelle, he had been working with her as entertainment for these people who had barely anything, but these performances would live with them forever. However, all of a sudden, that all stopped when one of the homeless people stood up and held a gun against the head of one of the worker's heads. The two stopped moving, and the crowd of people began to panic.  
  
Guy: NOBODY MOVE! I can't take it anymore... I can't live like this! I've got to be remembered... And if I kill all of you, I'll be remembered!  
  
Reuisu jumped off of the stage, back flipped in the air, and landed in front of the man.  
  
Reuisu: Hello.  
  
Hostage: Step back! He'll use the gun!  
  
Reuisu smiled.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, I imagine he will. You like guns, don't you?  
  
The guy gritted his teeth and aimed the gun at Reuisu.  
  
Guy: This is a specialized weapon. It's designed for root duty, designed for long range. I've never used one up close before.  
  
Hostage: Let him go-  
  
Guy: NO!  
  
Reuisu: No! In fact, I'll come a little closer...  
  
Reuisu took a step forwards.  
  
Guy: Stay where you are!  
  
Reuisu stopped.  
  
Reuisu: Why? Scared? Why should you be scared, you're the one with the gun!  
  
Hostage: He'll kill you.  
  
Reuisu: Of course he will, that's what guns are for! Pull a trigger, end a life. Simple, isn't it?  
  
Guy: Yes.  
  
Reuisu: Makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
Guy: Yes.  
  
Reuisu: A life killing life.  
  
Hostage: Who are you?  
  
Reuisu: SHUT UP. Then why don't you do it, then? Pull the trigger. END MY LIFE.  
  
The guy was starting to shake nervously. He aimed the gun at Reuisu and gulped.  
  
Guy: No!  
  
Reuisu: Why not?  
  
Guy: I can't.  
  
Reuisu: Why not?  
  
The guy paused.  
  
Guy: I don't know.  
  
Reuisu: You don't, do you? Throw away your gun.  
  
The man put his arm down and threw the gun to the side of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: Okay, what about the time you stole some money from the register to help your family who was in debt?  
  
Christine: How'd you know about that?!  
  
Lucy: I'm not a complete idiot, Christine. I keep records of how many customers come in and what they order. The money was gone, and I knew you had a family that was in debt.  
  
Christine: Okay, you're right, then. We both have secrets with one another we could easily have found out about somehow.  
  
Lucy and Christine sat at a local bench, still discussing what to do and their feelings towards one another.  
  
Lucy: Let's just agree that we're both Titans now, which gives us an obligation to tell secrets and learn things about one another. After all, we're all in the family.  
  
Christine laughed.  
  
Christine: Okay, but let me go home and-  
  
All of a sudden, a lightning bolt streaked across the sky! Christine and Lucy looked up to see black clouds begin to form out of nowhere and localize around the sun.  
  
Christine: I think we're in trouble.  
  
Lucy: A thousand years in the future and evil still uses eclipses. Typical.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Twice Upon a Yesterday

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: I know, your majesty. But she's needed here. I take full responsibility for it.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed over the videophone.  
  
Serenity: Very well. Just try to find out what's causing this eclipse.  
  
Reuisu nodded, and the screen faded out. Reuisu walked back over to the living area of the void, where the other six Titans filled the couches and chairs. He sat down in a chair.  
  
Reuisu: All right, Anna, you're staying for this.  
  
Anna: Thank you, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Now, the issue at hand is of course, the eclipse. Any theories?  
  
Michelle: Back when we first fought the Prime Evils, their strategy was to eclipse a town in darkness. That darkness would then act as a temporary gateway into hell, allowing demons that served under the Prime Evils to pour out onto the streets. Baal could be repeating the strategy.  
  
Chris: Indeed, but he's not stupid. He knows that we know that strategy. He wouldn't have done it again unless he thought that there was something different, some edge that he had against us.  
  
Reuisu: One thing's still bothers me.  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Reuisu: Lucy, shortly after you died, your Angel appeared to me and told me, "Doomsday was jealous of the fact that his father was right about something and he wasn't." Now, we know that Doomsday is Baal, but what did you mean by that?  
  
Lucy: I wish I knew. I don't remember what happened after I died. Come to think of it, I don't remember how you guys resurrected me.  
  
The other Titans thought about this.  
  
Miya: You know, I don't know how we resurrected you, either.  
  
Reuisu: How Lucy came back is not the issue at hand here. The issue at hand is how we're going to-  
  
A beeping sound came from the control console at Reuisu's desk! He ran over to it and checked the readings. Monitors on the console lit up of street scenes, where demons were running amok throughout Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Reuisu: I'm reading a lot of demons here! Looks like our theory about using the eclipse to bring in reinforcements was true. Anna, contact Crystal Tower and inform them of the situation and that we'll need backup on this one. Everyone else, let's spread out and protect the city!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Sailor Cephiros aimed her ring at the skeleton, and a fiery silhouette of a running woman shot out of the ring and into the skeleton, charring the skeleton away and reverting it to a pile of bones. Sailor Cephiros examined the area around her and was satisfied by the results of the dozens of dead skeletons and zombies.  
  
Cephiros: Not bad for a dead woman.  
  
Voice: I couldn't agree more.  
  
Cephiros turned around to see a human-like demon. His skin looked Caucasian except with greener sectors. His ears were pointed, and he wore an outfit like someone from Lut Gholein or the Rogue Encampment.   
  
Cephiros: Who are you?  
  
Demon: Can't say now, time is of the essence!  
  
The demon teleported away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One by one, each Titan encountered the demon after defeating a barrage of demons, each time the demon used a cliché that had to do with time. Finally, in the center of Crystal Tokyo, the Titans regrouped.  
  
Asteroid: This may sound strange, but did anyone encounter a demon that had somewhat green skin,  
  
Love: Pointy ears?  
  
Angel: And clothes from the Renaissance?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Life: What do you think it was?  
  
Crystal: Probably one of Baal's minions mocking us.  
  
Voice: On contraire, Sailor Stupids.  
  
The Titans turned around to see the demon sitting on a lamppost.  
  
Angel: Who are you?!  
  
Demon: I think the more appropriate question in this matter is WHEN am I?  
  
All of a sudden, the demon snapped it's fingers, and a blue wave emitted all around him. He disappeared, but the wave expanded outwards, engulfing the Titans. They felt no pain, but they looked around. Sailor Moonshine checked her time staff, which was making several noises. Moonshine had been trained to know exactly what sequence of noises met what.  
  
Moonshine: My staff says we've been caught in some kind of Temporal wake.  
  
Angel: Temporal wake? You mean that thing's time traveling?  
  
Moonshine: It seems so.  
  
Crystal: Time travel? The Titans time travel?  
  
Cephiros: You should've seen us 1,000 years ago. We used to time travel all the time in our second year together.  
  
Life: Oh my God... Everyone, look!  
  
Sailor Life pointed at the vicinity where Crystal Tower usually lied. The Tower looked devastated, like it had been attacked.  
  
Crystal: My God...  
  
Love: What happened?  
  
Moonshine: Obviously, this demon must've gone back in time and changed everything in the past.  
  
Asteroid: Then why are we still here?  
  
Moonshine: The temporal wake must've shielded us from the changes in the timeline.  
  
Angel: Michelle, can you use your time staff to navigate us back in time, but still use the effects of the temporal wake so we're not erased from history?  
  
Moonshine: If he's changed major points in the past, he'll be easily traceable.  
  
Angel: Let's go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans landed gracefully outside of the time portal, unlike their previous time traveling experiences. Most of them recognized their location immediately. They were on top of a building, and it was night. It was 1,000 years in the past, in normal Tokyo.  
  
Angel: Moon-face, I need an exact date.  
  
Sailor Moonshine checked the readings on her time staff.  
  
Moonshine: March 7th, 1996.  
  
The original five Titans winced. Sailors Life and Crystal put puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Crystal: What?  
  
Life: What is it?  
  
Angel: This is the day that Serena became Sailor Moon.  
  
Crystal: Serena? Sailor Moon?  
  
Asteroid: Serena Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was the original leader of the Sailor soldiers.  
  
Life: Where is she now?  
  
Love: She's the ruler of the world.  
  
Sailor Life and Sailor Crystal gaped at the Titans.  
  
Crystal: Why isn't she still Sailor Moon?  
  
Angel: Oh, I don't know, maybe because she has to work 14 hour days controlling the destiny of mankind?  
  
Life: Not funny, Reuisu.  
  
Angel: Still, she can still transform into Sailor Moon. We've never needed her as Sailor Moon for a while now, and it's doubtful we'll need her in the near future. Even then, her daughter has taken over the role of Sailor Moon by becoming Sailor Neo Moon. And the Neo Senshi fight alongside her.  
  
Crystal: So what's the demon doing here?  
  
Angel: Obviously, he must be here to kill Serena before she can become Sailor Moon. Even when the Titans were around, Sailor Moon had fought off more evils than the Titans have ever faced.  
  
Moonshine: We have one other problem besides the demon's presence.  
  
Life: What?  
  
Moonshine: A thousand years ago, our enemy known as Queen Beryl traveled back in time to kill Serena, like the demon did. We followed her back and stopped her. However, our presence there was never erased from time. Our past selves are here, now.  
  
Asteroid: Judging by the time of day, I think we're at the point when Sailor Moon first encountered a Youma, and then Beryl attacked and we managed to stop her.  
  
The Titans looked around the area. Cephiros spotted the demon.  
  
Cephiros: Over there! On that roof!  
  
She pointed to a rooftop about twenty yards away from them. They saw a minor explosion, like it had come from a missile. I took them a moment to contemplate what it was, but then Sailor Angel saw a slight flash, like the light of the moon had reflected off some metal. He then understood.  
  
Angel: OH NO!  
  
Sailor Angel's wings extended outwards and he leapt into the sky.  
  
Love: What? What is it?!  
  
Angel: It's Sailor Centauri!  
  
Angel flew outwards towards the demon and Sailor Centauri.  
  
Crystal: Who's Sailor Centauri?  
  
Cephiros: Reuisu's past self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Two cannons came out of the back armoring of Sailor Centauri and rested on his shoulders. They fire out two yellow balls of energy into the demon. He staggered back from the blast, but was virtually unaffected. The demon roared with fury and sent out a constant beam of blue energy into Sailor Centauri. He growled in pain, his armor beginning to scorch. All of a sudden, the beam exploded into the armor, sending him flying off the rooftop and into the ground.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
The demon looked up into the sky to see Sailor Angel's attack slam into him and send him sprawling to the ground. He looked up and saw the other Titans jumping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to get to him.  
  
Demon: Perhaps this was the incorrect time to go to!  
  
The demon raised his arms up in an attempt to time jump, but Sailors Moonshine and Love got to him first.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE GLASS ORB!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine's time staff glowed, and a glass orb formed around the demon. Five identical pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and entered through the orb and began crushing the demon. However, he was resisting them with all his strength, and appeared to be winning.  
  
Life: Perhaps I should do the killing stroke.  
  
Angel: Be our guest. We'd like to see what you're capable of, Sailor Life.  
  
The others stood back from Sailor Life, and she pulled out a small baton.  
  
Angel: I swear, if this is a Pink Sugar Heart Attack...  
  
All of a sudden, Sailor Life began to glow as she closed her eyes and aimed her baton with both hands at the demon, who was now beginning to break free of the crescent heart crush. She opened her eyes, and they had turned pure white. Electricity seemed to flow around her, and she finally screamed out the attack.  
  
Life: SOUL LIFE!!!  
  
Out of the baton came a small, humanoid shape. It had no eyes, and it's torso formed into a triangular tail at the end. It seemed to be screaming as it flew out of the baton and through the glass orb and crescent heart crush into the demon. The demon stopped resisting the crushing as he suddenly felt incredible pain. He yelled in agony as his entire body exploded from the inside out. The glass orb and the crescent heart crush disappeared. The Titans gaped at the site. Sailor Life turned around, the glowing was gone and her eyes were normal again, she smiled at the Titans, and the Titans stared at her.  
  
Life: Waddya think?  
  
Angel: I think you'll do just fine with us. Michelle, get us home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri came staggering into the room, his armor scorched.  
  
Love: Centauri! What happened?  
  
Centauri: Don't remember... And Luna, to explain, we're from the future. HER future.  
  
Centauri pointed to the past Sailor Moon.  
  
Moon(Past): You mean... You're from my future? What happens?  
  
Pluto: Eh, eh.  
  
Pluto touched Luna and the Past Sailor Moon's forehead with a square computer chip. The two fell unconscious.  
  
Pluto: They'll wake up with no recollection of what happened. I suggest we return to our own timeline and make sure Beryl hasn't done anything else.  
  
Moon(Present): Agreed.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Life and Death, part 1

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Baal broke the mirror in front of him with his fist, which surprisingly enough, had light muscle and a few pieces of skin here and there on it. On a shot of Baal's entire form, he sat on a throne in Mephisto's Durance of Hate. His entire body was changing. His head was beginning to grow horns in a few spots on it, and the face was growing muscles and skin.  
  
Baal: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!  
  
Demon: I can only conclude, your lordship, that the proximity to the Silver Crystal is mutating you in some way.  
  
Baal: I CAN SEE THE MUTATION JUST FINE! The question is, WHY is it doing this?!  
  
Demon: Well, sir, the Silver Crystal is generating a force that creates life. Apparently, your demonic skeletal form did not have life for it. So, it is growing skin and muscles to rejuvenate you.  
  
Baal: You're saying the crystal is actually helping me?  
  
Demon: Yes, sir. The transformation will boost your power beyond that which you originally had in your first form, and what your more recent form had.  
  
Baal: It's splitting my legs into more than just two!  
  
Demon: And that can be quite beneficial, sir.  
  
Baal: Any luck in locating the World Stone?  
  
Demon: Extreme, sir. We believe the World Stone is held under Mt. Arreat, near the Barbarian Highlands of the North. At this moment, we are excavating tunnels that can get you to the World Stone with only a short jog instead of attempting to travel to the Highlands itself.  
  
Baal: Interesting... Leave me! I wish to be alone.  
  
The demon nodded and walked out of the Durance. Baal looked at the Silver Crystal, which was attached to his neck. He thought about what his next move would be.  
  
Baal: The Titans are not fools. They know I'm up to something. However, if they keep studying the old prophecies and legends, they'll figure out what I'm up to! The second they figure it out, I'm doomed. I need to distract them, keep them occupied.  
  
Baal's thoughts returned him to Sailor Life, when she had given him the Silver Crystal to save the lives of the other Titans. He smiled at the thought of the stupidity of this girl.  
  
Baal: Come to think of it, my brothers and I originally planned to transform Sailor Asteroid into evil using the Hate plague Asteroids when he was chained to that island in between Lut Gholein and Kurast. Perhaps this can be my advantage...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Congratulations on finally being lifted of punishment, Anna.  
  
The seven Titans were assembled in Reuisu's void.  
  
Anna: Thanks; it's nice to be outside of Crystal Tower. Her majesty understands that I was only trying to help you guys when I gave the Crystal to Baal.  
  
Reuisu: Indeed. Now, let's get back to the issue at hand: The eclipse.  
  
Chris: There've been no more demon attacks since the one a few days ago.  
  
Lucy: Still, morale in the city is way down. Hardly anyone's going outside of their homes.  
  
Michelle: Crystal Tower's not much better. Everyone's on edge.  
  
Reuisu: What we need to do is figure out what Baal's planning.  
  
Reuisu pulls out the third Sailor Wars book and opens it up.  
  
Reuisu: Previous pages that had already been written in are starting to rewrite themselves, giving more details as to what exactly is going on. Let me demonstrate. It now says, "As a Prologue for the despair that would follow, the demon of Destruction released an Angel of Death from the soul of Life."  
  
Christine: Any idea what it means?  
  
Reuisu: No clue. The next part says, "His darkness would be stopped by the silver crescent, but as it is said, it was but a prologue." Then the whole mirroring champions and Titans of darkness is the same, and then there's this one last part. "The Doomsday opened the World Stone and released the Lord of Chaos."  
  
Miya: Lord of Chaos? Wouldn't that suggest the entity that's been identified as Chaos?  
  
Reuisu: No, that one's gone for good, this time. What we're up against is far more evil than chaos could ever hope to achieve. I'm talking evil beyond measure. Baal's up to something. Chris, I'd like you and Miya to-  
  
The communications console lit up, indicating a call was coming in. Reuisu walked over to the console and read the text message.  
  
Reuisu: Baal's attacking Crystal Tower!  
  
Anna: But that doesn't make any sense! He already has the Silver Crystal!  
  
Reuisu: Well, I recommend we transform and take care of him before he can use it! Astra, you stay here and study the books, try to figure out what they mean.  
  
Astra: Right!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
From a balcony three stories up, Sailor Mars launched a flame arrow into Baal's side. He grunted in pain for a moment, but recovered quickly.  
  
Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
From the ground, Sailor Uranus launched a World Shaking attack into Baal from behind him. The attack slammed into his backside and sent him into the ground.  
  
Baal: Erg... My transformation is happening too quickly! I'm losing my speed!  
  
Saturn: SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!  
  
Sailor Saturn jumped down, her glaive aimed at Baal. Seeing this, Baal rolled out of the way and the glaive sliced into the ground, instead. He launched a green energy bolt at Sailor Saturn, blasting her away and into a nearby wall. Sailor Jupiter then moved in, kicking Baal in the face. She then punched him twice in the stomach. Baal growled in momentary pain, but then released three tentacles at Sailor Jupiter, wrapping around her and throwing her into the air. HIGH into the air. Jupiter gulped as she began to fall back towards the earth, twenty stories in the air. However, six stories later, Sailor Angel swooped in and caught her, bringing her back down into the ground.  
  
Baal: FINALLY! I thought I'd have to kill everyone before you Titans got here!  
  
Six of the seven Titans lined up in front of Baal.  
  
Angel: How dare you continue your assaults even though you have what you want!  
  
Asteroid: Have you no sense of decency, Baal?!  
  
Love: We are the Agents of love!  
  
Moonshine: The Agents of Justice!  
  
Crystal: Pretty and handsome soldiers!  
  
Life: The Sailor Titans!  
  
Angel: And in the names of our Guardians,  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Cephiros leapt down from the sky in front of the Titans and pointed at Baal.  
  
Cephiros: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Baal gasped and was taken aback.  
  
Baal: But I killed you! You're dead!  
  
Cephiros: Just another thing to add on to your list of "Things I couldn't do." Sending Earth into a fiery hell pit, retrieving your soul stone, killing me. Shall I go on?  
  
Baal gritted his teeth and growled at the Titans.  
  
Baal: I killed you once, I can kill you again!  
  
Baal's tendrils came out of his back, and they launch at the Titans.  
  
Angel: Scatter!  
  
Each member of the group heads in opposite directions. Sailor Angel flies up the balcony where Sailor Mars is.  
  
Angel: Hello, my love.  
  
Mars: Don't call me that. Shouldn't you be fighting Baal instead of attempting to flirt with a married woman?  
  
Angel: I need you to get the inner and outer soldiers back into the Palace. If the Titans should fall to Baal, we're going to need you to protect the Queen.  
  
Sailor Mars nodded, and contacted the inner and outer soldiers to retreat back into Crystal Tower.  
  
Sailor Angel flew back up into the sky.  
  
Angel: FIST OF THE HEAVENS!!!  
  
Flying high into the sky, it seemed like Sailor Angel finally just punched the top of the sky itself, and his fist glowed with a golden intensity. Lightning and white beams of energy shot down from the sky and slammed into Baal. He roared in immense pain and was blasted away from where he was and into a nearby tree, snapping the tree in half. Baal got up as the Titans circled him. He gulped.  
  
Baal: Perhaps we could, uh... Negotiate?  
  
The Titans glared at him.  
  
Angel: We don't negotiate with demons.  
  
All of a sudden, a tentacle wrapped around Sailor Life and pulled her over to Baal!  
  
Angel: ANNA!  
  
Sailor Life tried to struggle from Baal's grasp, but he held strong against the child.  
  
Crystal: If you dare harm her, Baal, I'll-  
  
Baal: Nothing so mundane, Titans. She is of no use to me dead!  
  
Baal pulled out of a pocket in his rags a small, black ball. It was the size of a marble, and Baal placed it in Sailor Life's hair. Instantly, she screamed in pain as the ball imbedded itself into her skin. She stopped screaming when she closed her eyes, and when she reopened, them, they were completely black. The other Titans gaped as her outfit began to change. The entire fuku turned black, and her gloves grew longer and connected with the shoulder pads. Her miniskirt grew longer and turned black. It covered all her legs. The baton she used for her attack grew into a long stick, except with a scythe at the end.  
  
Baal: I told you, Sailor Angel: There would be no seventh Titan, only death. And so I reveal to you my Sailor Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. Life and Death, part 2

Previously on Sailor Moon Neo T...  
  
Reuisu pressed every button on the elevator control, trying to get back up and rescue Lucy. However, it did not do anything to help him accomplish that goal. All of a sudden, he looked up at the room where they had been in as a great fire blasted out of it, shuddering the whole tower. The power for the elevator cut off as it stopped in between floors. Reuisu's eyes dilated, as he knew the explosion had come from the room Lucy had undoubtedly been in.  
  
Reuisu: Guys, what's wrong?  
  
Miya: It's Deckard Cain! He's... He's...  
  
Chris: He's dying.  
  
Miya: So there's a sixth Titan?  
  
Reuisu: Apparently so.  
  
Michelle: Well, then where do we start? They could be anywhere. Any- Hey, Reuisu, take a look at this.  
  
Chris: A seventh Titan?!  
  
Reuisu: Well, it looks like we have a new quest on our hands, people.  
  
Miya: Welcome to the family, Christine.  
  
Reuisu: Anna, what if I told you that you were a Sailor Titan?  
  
Anna: COOL!  
  
Baal stopped his attack as he turned around and saw Sailor Life holding the Silver Crystal in her hands.  
  
Life: Here, take the Crystal! Just don't hurt my friends!  
  
Baal: I told you, Sailor Angel: There would be no seventh Titan, only death. And so I reveal to you my Sailor Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The final part of Sailor Life's transformation into Sailor Death came in the form of her front and back bows turning black. She spun her scythe around with masterful ease and smiled devilishly. Sailor Angel took the only course of action he knew to befit this situation.  
  
Angel: RUN! Run like hell!  
  
And with that, the remaining six Titans ran into Crystal Tower. A steel wall came down from behind the doors and went down behind the doors, sealing it off. Immediately, the group began to see the wall begin to become dented, obviously from Sailor Death and Baal attempting to break in.  
  
Crystal: And just what are we supposed to do now?!  
  
Cephiros: Crystal, don't panic.  
  
Crystal: Why shouldn't I panic?! Sailor Life, the youngest and most fragile member of our little group has just been turned into a murderous psychopath by that demon!   
  
Love: If we panic, we can't help Anna.  
  
Moonshine: We need a plan.  
  
Angel: The prophecy, this is exactly as the prophecy said it would be!  
  
Asteroid: "As a Prologue for the despair that would follow, the demon of Destruction released an Angel of Death from the soul of Life." In other words, he's created the Angel of Death, also known as Sailor Death, from the soul of Life, AKA Sailor Life.  
  
Moonshine: The prophecy said we had to use the Silver crescent to stop her. Any idea what that is?  
  
Angel: The silver crystal's a purifying force. Perhaps if we could get it away from Baal, we could use it to bring Anna back into Sailor Life.   
  
Love: Exact plan?  
  
Angel: We'll split into two teams of three. Crystal, Love, and I will attempt to restrain Sailor Death before she can do any serious harm. Moonshine, Cephiros, and Asteroid will attempt to retrieve the Silver Crystal from Baal. Move out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra rubbed at her eyes as best as she could with her paws. Her cat instincts told her to sleep, to gain some kind of rest, but the Guardian within her told her to keep on, try to help the Titans in any way she could. She sat in Reuisu's void, examining the Sailor Wars book.  
  
Astra: If only I had some idea what I was looking for...  
  
All of a sudden, much to Astra's surprise, something tapped her on the head. She leapt into the air, scared out of her wits, turned around and her fur raised. She prepared her teeth and claws just in case someone had broken into the void. However, the figure before her definitely did not look threatening. In fact, she recognized him immediately.  
  
Astra: Nephlite?  
  
The angel of Nephlite nodded.  
  
Nephlite: Hello, Astra.  
  
Astra relaxed. She smirked.  
  
Astra: Still dead?  
  
Nephlite smiled.  
  
Astra: So what are you doing here?  
  
Nephlite: I have finally been given orders to fully assist you in this matter. Although I cannot fight for you, I can finally give you the information you seek.  
  
Astra: Great! Now, what is it that Baal is after? Why did he set up the eclipse?  
  
Nephlite's smile disappeared.  
  
Nephlite: Baal is after a sacred object.  
  
Astra: But he's got the Silver Crystal! The Silver Crystal could give him control of the world!  
  
Nephlite: It is not control he seeks.  
  
Astra: Then what does he seek?  
  
Nephlite: Destruction.  
  
Astra raised an eye up like she was raising an eyebrow, but having none, she could not do it fully.  
  
Nephlite: Baal seeks to destroy this world and every person in it in an orgy of death and chaos. Back in the land of Sanctuary, where Kurast, Lut Gholein, and Tristram lie, there is another province, the Barbarian Highlands of the north. Just past the city of Harrogath, Mt. Arreat lies, and within Mt. Arreat is the World Stone.  
  
Astra: What is the World Stone?  
  
Nephlite: The World Stone is the stabilizing force. It is what keeps the denizens of hell itself from spewing out into the world.  
  
Astra: But we've seen demons come out and attack earth dozens of times!  
  
Nephlite: Through hell mouths, yes. But hell mouths are temporary portals from Hell. If the World Stone is shattered, it will literally be Hell on Earth.  
  
Astra: Why the Silver Crystal?  
  
Nephlite: Normal weaponry cannot pierce the Stone. The Silver Crystal's power, imbued with the right incantation, can penetrate the stone.  
  
Astra: And the Lord of Chaos?  
  
Nephlite: All who live know who he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's hand glowed a bright gold, and it shot out a white and gold beam of energy at Sailor Death. However, she put her scythe in front of it, splitting the beam and deflecting it away. As soon as the beam stopped firing, Death took the initiative.  
  
Death: TOUCH OF DEATH!!!  
  
Death put her hand into the sky, and a small black blast of energy shot out and collided into Sailor Angel. He yelped as all the feeling in his wings and legs went away. He fell down onto the ground next to the collapsed Sailors Love and Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Some... Plan... Reuisu...  
  
Angel: Oh... Be... Quiet...  
  
Sailor Death walked over to them and aimed her scythe carefully, ready to bring it down upon Sailor Angel and kill him. However, as soon as she struck down, not two feet away from Reuisu's chest, a double-glaive's blades caught the scythe in the air, sticking it between the blades. Sailor Death turned her head to the side to see Sailor Saturn standing next to Angel, holding the glaive. She glared at Sailor Death, and motioned the glaive upwards, snapping the scythe in half. The bladed half landed next to Angel, and suddenly the three Titans were able to move again.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Sailor Death, trapping her.  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Crystal clapped her hands together, and then slowly brought them apart, forming a white energy ball. She threw the ball into the Crescent Heart Crush, encasing the energy field in crystal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baal: Thiiiiiiiissssss wiiiiiiiilllll oooooooonlllllyyyy deeeeeeeelllllaaaaaay theeeeee innnnneeeeeviiiiiitaaaaaablllllle!  
  
Baal could hardly move as a panting Sailor Moonshine continued to push all her energy through her Time staff into Baal, trying to create a temporal stasis field and stop his movement.  
  
Moonshine: If someone's going to do something...  
  
Sailor Cephiros ran over to Baal and snatched the Silver Crystal off of the necklace he had created. Baal slowly gritted his teeth in hatred. Sailors Cephiros and Asteroid ran back over to the other Titans, who were also being joined by the inner soldiers and Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Asteroid: Your highness, I believe this is yours.  
  
Cephiros handed the Silver crystal over to Serenity.  
  
Angel: Now, your majesty, we need you to use the crystal to purify Sailor Life.  
  
Serenity: Understood.  
  
Three seconds after that, the crystal prison that had encased Sailor Death shattered, and she growled with fury. However, the light of the Silver Crystal met her. It shined into her very being. Her eyes returned to their former state, and her clothing reverted back to a Sailor fuku. She collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious. Angel ran over to her and picked her up.  
  
Angel: Are you all right?  
  
Voice: Guys!  
  
The six Titans turned their heads to see Astra running as fast as she could over to the Titans.  
  
Astra: I know the answers now! I know what Baal is up to!  
  
All of a sudden, Baal sent out a tendril with all his might and slapped Sailor Moonshine across the face, breaking her concentration in the time beam. Baal immediately broke free. Seeing that Sailor Life was back to normal, and that the Silver Crystal was once again in the possession of the Sailors, he roared in anger, and sent out one GIANT WAVE OF ENERGY IN ALL DIRECTIONS!  
  
The wave collapsed everything nearby, ground, trees, walls, buildings. The ground beneath the Titans let loose, as did Baal's. And down they all fell...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. All Fall Down

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Acting completely on instinct, Neo-Queen Serenity grabbed with one hand on the ledge of the chasm below her. The explosions and destruction caused by Baal's fury had ceased. She gulped as she looked into the darkness below her. All of a sudden, she felt someone grabbing onto her arm and pulling her up. She looked back up to see Sailor Jupiter helping her up, and Sailor Mars was ready to assist if needed. Jupiter pulled her back up onto the ground. She breathed heavily.  
  
Serenity: I've lost the Silver Crystal!  
  
Mars: Most likely fallen into that cave along with Baal and the Titans.  
  
Venus: What do we do now?  
  
Serenity: The Titans are resourceful. They can keep cool heads under these circumstances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonshine: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!  
  
The seven Titans were falling at fast speeds to the ground below them. They couldn't see Baal, who was falling faster than they were. Sailor Life was still screaming in fear. Angel tried to get his wings to work, but he realized they had been hit by Baal's destructive force.  
  
Angel: I'm afraid I can't help you on this one! My wings are damaged!  
  
Sailor Angel's wings retracted into his back so they could heal.  
  
Angel: Everyone, just don't panic!  
  
Cephiros: We're falling at incredible speeds in a bottomless pit, sure, there's nothing to panic about!  
  
Angel: We've been in worse situations! Moon-face, can you try to slow down time so we can try to grab the cavern walls or something?  
  
Moonshine: Restraining Baal earlier took it all out of me, I'll need some time to recharge!  
  
Asteroid: Time is not on our side!  
  
Sailor Angel gulped as he looked at each of the Titans. The other Titans were beginning to realize the hopelessness of their situation of well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never imagined it would end like this. I never imagined I was going to die falling down a cliff. I always expected to die one of two ways: Either heroically, doing something incredibly noble with the Titans by my side, or dying in Tyrael's arms of old age, and then when I became an angel, we'd be together forever.  
  
Heck, I was the first Titan Reuisu ever found. We were the perfect team. Sure, we literally butted heads when we first met...  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
In his talking to himself, Reuisu suddenly ran into a seventeen year-old girl walking into the airport. The two fell onto the ground.  
  
Girl: What's the idea?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Sorry. I didn't see you there- Hey, you're speaking English!  
  
Girl: Yeah, I took a course on it. I recognized it by the way you were talking to yourself. Could you help me up, please?  
  
Reuisu stood up and helped her up.  
  
Girl: My name's Michelle. Please look where you're going.  
  
Reuisu: My apologies. My name's Reuisu.  
  
She had hair flowing down to just above her knees, and it was colored a golden brown. She was about 5'7, and was wearing a triangular bandana in her hair.  
  
Reuisu: I'll see ya later.  
  
Reuisu ran off. Suddenly, a tannish-gold cat came out from behind Michelle. She had a crescent moon on her head.  
  
Cat: I've got a strange feeling about that boy.  
  
Michelle: You have a strange feeling about every guy I meet.  
  
Cat: True, but I'd like you to keep an eye on him. He may be trouble.  
  
Michelle: Right. I hope you're just overreacting this time.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
And I guess Astra was right, Reuisu is trouble. He's been willing to fight and die for what he believed in. He's been righteous, arrogant, and a downright pain in the ass when it comes to protecting us.  
  
And that's why we all love him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought I'd die just as quickly as I was reborn. I never figured out if I was right, if I could be more than an impulsive valley girl-like person. Sure, I can make a damn good cup of tea, but that wasn't my first passion.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Reuisu suddenly plowed right into her, causing both to fall to the ground in pain and surprise.  
  
Woman: Agh, get off me!  
  
Reuisu: How come I'm always the one who falls for women?  
  
Tyrael: Amusing, now get up.  
  
Reuisu held his stomach as he helped the woman up.  
  
Reuisu: I apologize, but we're sort of in a hurry-  
  
Woman: Dear God, that angel is wounded!  
  
The woman shoved Reuisu onto the ground and ran over to Tyrael, who was sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding side.  
  
Tyrael: I am fine. Do not concern yourself with me.  
  
Michelle: Um... Aren't you surprised he's an angel?  
  
Woman: With demons running around destroying entire cities, what isn't surprising?  
  
Trista: And what is your name?  
  
Woman: Me? I'm Lucy. I run a traveling medical shack, here, come with me.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
I had left home to try to make it on my own, but I lost contact with my parents. I ran out of money, and the only way I could survive was by becoming Sailor Cephiros, and that saved my life. Thanks to being a Sailor, I'm a better person.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, dying isn't so bad. At least this way Chris and I can finally be together forever. My only regret is that I didn't seem to do more than I could through this. Ever since I was first found by Reuisu, Michelle, and Lucy.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
The sand leapers ignored the speech and immediately jumped at the Titans.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Cephiros aimed her ring at the jumping sand leapers, and a firey silhouette of a running woman shot out at them, blasting them back and sprawling on the sandy ground. They immediately lept back up and began jumping around violently and to no end. Cephiros fired three more valiant charges, each time missing.  
  
Centauri: It's no use! We can't stop them!  
  
Voice: But I can!  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a woman in a cloak standing in front of one of the caravans. She wore a heart brooch over it. Her hair was bright red, and hung down at shoulder-length.  
  
Moonshine: Who are you?  
  
Woman: My name is Miya, but you may call me... CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Woman: How dare you evade the attacks of the good people! I am the agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier...  
  
She did a similar act to Sailor Moon's.  
  
Woman: SAILOR LOVE! And in the name of love, I WILL PUNISH YOU!  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Now those were the days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it! I never could've believed that this was truly the end. I guess I was just destined to somehow die at Baal's hands. Whether it be on an island or in a free fall...  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Boy: Excuse me, I am in utter pain right now! These asteroids have been falling and hitting into me! Help me, please!  
  
Centauri: Alright, alright! Who are you?  
  
Boy: My name is Chris Allot. About nine days ago, I was walking along the road, completely calm, when this, this THING jumped out, kidnapped me, forced me to transform into this outfit, and then chained me to this island!  
  
Cephiros: Could you be a little more descriptive about this thing?  
  
Boy: About eight feet tall, floating on gas, and looked like it had come straight from hell.  
  
Centauri: Mephisto. He must've found you before we could. Do you know who you are?  
  
Boy: He told me my name was Sailor Asteroid. I've heard about the Sailor Soldiers before, but I never dreamed I was one of them!  
  
Centauri: Well, you are actually part of a group of Sailors known as the Sailor Titans, here touch this paper.  
  
Centauri held out the glowing Titans paper next to Sailor Asteroid's hand, and he touched it. The paper then revealed the fifth and final silhouette.  
  
Asteroid: Cool. You can explain the rest to me later. Anyway, can you help me get out of these chains?  
  
Centauri: Sure. GIGA BLADE!!!  
  
The red blade shoots out of his wrist armor and he punched it down into the chain. Sparks flew, but the chains held.  
  
Centauri: That's odd, that's very odd. Wouldn't you say that's very odd?  
  
Astra: That's very odd.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
I guess Miya and I are going to have to settle with Heaven itself instead of a little cottage in the countryside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, no, no, NO.  
  
I'm not letting this happen. Too much has already been sacrificed. Too many lives have already been lost. I am Reuisu Lovhaug, the Angel of Alpha Centauri, not just cannon fodder for a war between good and evil!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait a second, why am I giving up so quickly? I've been in situations like this, like the time when I was fighting a youma on the Eiffel Tower and accidentally fell off! I found a way out of that, and I can find a way out of this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm too cheery for this! I'm not dying because of the same person twice in one year! I've got a great family, both biological and the Titans!  
  
  
  
  
  
No, I can't let this come to pass. I have too much to live for! The Titans, Chris, and my planet!  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not the guy who just helps out a couple of times! I'm a person who is willing to stand up and fight for what he believes in! I will not die today!  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not just some puppet to prophecy, a marionette of the Webmaster! I am a living, thinking creature! I have hopes and desires! I care about the future! And I say,  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: NO MORE!!!  
  
And with that, Sailor Angel's wings came out of his back and showed their full power. The group was still falling, but they all, including Astra, maneuvered over to Sailor Angel and grabbed onto a part of him. Sailor Angel used his wings, trying to slow their descent.  
  
Angel: It's no use! I'm afraid you're all very heavy; we're still falling too fast!  
  
The Titans thought for a moment, it was Sailor Crystal who got the idea.  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL FORMATION!!!  
  
Sailor Crystal carefully clapped her hands together and then slowly separated them, firing a beam of energy far down onto the ground. It slowed the group down a little bit.  
  
Moonshine: Great idea! MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine held her staff up, and it changed into a mirror and reflected the light of the moon off of it and into a focused beam down into the ground. They group slowed down some more.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid aimed his finger down at the ground, and asteroids began shooting out of it and into the ground, slowing down the group enough. Finally, after about twenty seconds of that, they finally reached the ground. However, before them all in the giant cavern they were in was Baal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	22. No Surrender, No Retreat

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans scowled at Baal, who merely glared at them. For the longest time, neither spoke. Finally, Baal took up the first words.  
  
Baal: So, Sailor CENTAURI, how long are we going to STARE at each other down here?!  
  
Angel: I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, Baal.  
  
Baal: I think not.  
  
Baal held in his hand the Silver Crystal. The other Titans noticed the adverse effect the crystal was having on Baal. Skin and muscle were rapidly forming over his bones. Not fast enough to be done within hours, but relatively fast.  
  
Moonshine: What are you trying to do, Baal?  
  
Astra: I can field that question.  
  
Angel: You uncovered the meaning of the prophecies?  
  
Astra: No. Nephlite came to me and gave me the answers. Baal is attempting to gain access to an object known as the World Stone. The World Stone is the balancing force that keeps Earth and Hell separated. If it is broken, it will literally be Hell on Earth.  
  
Baal: You are powerless to stop me. I have easily defeated you before, and I shall do so again.  
  
Angel: We think not!  
  
The Titans stood up.  
  
Angel: There have been too many sacrifices, too many deaths already. No more falling back, no more giving up when things get too hard. No surrender, no retreat.  
  
Moonshine: We are the Agents of Love!  
  
Cephiros: The Agents of Justice!  
  
Love: We represent all that is good!  
  
Asteroid: All that is decent!  
  
Crystal: We are here on behalf of the world we love!  
  
Life: On behalf of all lives in the universe!  
  
Angel: I am Sailor Angel!  
  
Moonshine: Sailor Moonshine!  
  
Cephiros: Sailor Cephiros!  
  
Love: Sailor Love!  
  
Asteroid: Sailor Asteroid!  
  
Crystal: Sailor Crystal!  
  
Life: Sailor Life!  
  
Angel: And on behalf of Heaven and Earth,  
  
The Titans pointed at Baal.  
  
Titans: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Baal rolled his eyes.  
  
Baal: Again with this "Punish You" crap. When will you heroes ever learn that I am absolute! You forget the prophecy that originally brought you together! "The Titans and Soldiers fought Destruction into their darkest hour, but they could not stop the destruction!"  
  
Sailor Angel twirled his staff expertly.  
  
Angel: And once again, Baal, you forgot the last part of the prophecy, Baal! Nor.  
  
Moonshine: Would.  
  
Cephiros: They.  
  
Love: Give.  
  
Asteroid: Up!  
  
*Sailor Stars Theme begins to play*  
  
And with those words, the Titans sprung to action! Baal gritted his teeth and sent out tendrils at them. Sailor Angel jumped into the air and his fists glowed with holy energy. He joined the two hands together and aimed at the tendrils fast approaching him.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
The massive white and gold beam cut straight through the tendrils and into Baal himself, slamming him back a little. He grunts in pain.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Asteroid's body shimmers and glows, and with speeds reaching mach 3, he runs at Baal and punches and kicks him, using the speed to his advantage. Baal reacts with disdain to the attack, feeling minor amounts of pain. Finally, Sailor Asteroid breaks off his attack and runs ten feet away from Baal.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine's time staff turns into a mirror and reflects the light of the moon off of it, concentrating into a focused beam that slices into the middle of Baal. He yelps in momentary pain as some of the muscle and skin is burned away from his forehead. Baal looked over at Sailor Life's whose eyes were glowing a bright white. She held her baton out at Baal. Electricity was beginning to form around her. Seeing as it was a power-up attack, Baal shot out a green blast of energy at Sailor Life.  
  
Crystal: NOOOO!!!  
  
Sailor Crystal reacted instinctively and aimed her hand at Sailor Life. Her hand glowed a bright red and blue. A wall of crystal came from the ground and in front of Sailor Life. The energy blast collided into the crystal wall, shattering it but stopping the attack.  
  
Angel: I didn't know you could do that!  
  
Crystal blinked.  
  
Crystal: I didn't, either.  
  
Life: SOUL LIFE!!!  
  
Out of the baton came a small, humanoid shape. It had no eyes, and it's torso formed into a triangular tail at the end. It seemed to be screaming as it flew out of the baton and flew straight into Baal. He screamed in agony as small parts of his legs and lower torso exploded into bones and blood. Finally, the soul came out of him and dissipated. Baal collapsed and clutched his bleeding stomach.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Out of Cephiros' ring came the silhouette of a running, flaming woman. It came from behind Baal and slammed into his backside, vaporizing what remained of his cloak and sent him screaming in pain as his somewhat organic back burned from the fire. He looked up to see Sailor Love's foot connect with his face, kicking him to the side.  
  
Love: We're sick of you, Baal!  
  
Baal hastily stood up to fight back, and both Sailor Asteroid and Sailor Angel slammed their fists into his face at the same time, punching him back onto the ground, now on his back.  
  
Asteroid: Sick of a war with no end!  
  
Angel: Sick of old villains who just refuse to die!   
  
Baal rolled to the side and got up. He roared and fired an energy pulse at Sailor Angel.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Out of nowhere came, surprisingly enough, three hearts instead of five. These three hearts formed a wall in front of Sailor Angel, blocking and deflecting the pulse into a cave wall.  
  
Moonshine: We're sick of losing our friends and family!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Out of Sailor Asteroid's finger came three flaming asteroids that all hit Baal in the chest and knocked him down again. He gasped for breath, still trying to fight. Sailor Crystal ran over to him and picked him up by the shoulders. He stood, trying to build up the strength to launch more tendrils at them. Sailor Crystal held him by one shoulder.  
  
Crystal: Why don't you just Mel-  
  
Crystal gave him a left hook.  
  
Crystal: -low-  
  
Crystal gave another left hook.  
  
Crystal: OUT!  
  
Crystal let go of his shoulder and gave him an uppercut, sending his frail body up a foot into the air and then back onto the ground. He quickly crawled away against the cave wall. He roared and sent out three tendrils at Sailor Moonshine.  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The Archangel's sudden coming into battle did not surprise the Titans. The flaming sword sliced into Baal's tendrils and cut them off before they could reach Moonshine.  
  
Tyrael: Prepare to feel the agony of a thousand dying stars, demon!  
  
Angel: Ladies and Asteroid, I believe a Titans Attack is in order!  
  
The others nodded, and formed a line. They held one another's hands.  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
The Titans' bows, halos, tiaras, skirts, and pants all glowed a bright white intensity.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
Different colored auras began to surround the Titans.  
  
Crystal: NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Life: LIFE PRYSM POWER!!!  
  
A different colored energy ball appeared in front of each Titan.  
  
Angel: HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!  
  
The energy balls began to pulse as they collected energy from the Titans.  
  
Angel: Sailor Titan-  
  
Titans: ATTACK!!!  
  
And with that, the seven beams fired into one heavily concentrated beam of rainbow colors, and shot out into Baal! He screamed in utter pain as his body exploded on several parts, leaving nothing but blood, ashes, and the Silver Crystal. The Titans collapsed and reverted back to their civilian forms.  
  
Christine: BOOYAH!  
  
Reuisu: You ARE the Weakest Link! G'bye!  
  
And with that, the group celebrated, until Astra noticed something.  
  
Astra: Um, guys, I hate to rain on your parade, but look!  
  
The excited Titans looked over to where Astra was pointing: The remains of Baal. They were beginning to reform his body, but in a different way.  
  
Reuisu: Bloody Hell... What does it take?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	23. The Dark Titans, part 1

Angel: Sailor Titan-  
  
Titans: ATTACK!!!  
  
And with that, the seven beams fired into one heavily concentrated beam of rainbow colors, and shot out into Baal! He screamed in utter pain as his body exploded on several parts, leaving nothing but blood, ashes, and the Silver Crystal. The Titans collapsed and reverted back to their civilian forms.  
  
Christine: BOOYAH!  
  
Reuisu: You ARE the Weakest Link! G'bye!  
  
And with that, the group celebrated, until Astra noticed something.  
  
Astra: Um, guys, I hate to rain on your parade, but look!  
  
The excited Titans looked over to where Astra was pointing: The remains of Baal. They were beginning to reform his body, but in a different way.  
  
Reuisu: Bloody Hell... What does it take?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ash and blood formed into a new form. It's skin was blue-green, and it's head long, but humanoid in general appearance. The end of his torso shifted and extended outwards, happening because of the four, thick, furry, insect-like legs coming out of it. Diablo-like horns came out of his head, except more white than black like Diablo. His arms were humanoid, except with six fingers. The back of his head formed miniature tendrils, and his backside formed openings for his thousands of tendrils and tentacles. He smiled and stretched his head around. He was once again holding the Silver Crystal. He smiled devilishly and held the crystal up to them.  
  
Baal: Looking for this?  
  
Reuisu: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!?  
  
Baal: You idiots always forget about the prophecy! Prophecy is everything. It defines us, pushes us in the right direction. It directs our lives!  
  
Christine: Yeah, well the prophecies we know don't make much sense.  
  
Baal: Oh yes, the Sailor Wars book.  
  
Everyone gritted their teeth.  
  
Michelle: You know about that?  
  
Baal: I know all prophecies relating to my brothers and me. Like the most recent prophecy, oh what was it? Oh yes: "Heroes of the past and present shall be mirrored by Titans of Darkness."  
  
Five tendrils come out of Baal's back, each one holding a black ball, no larger than a marble. He places them all in front of him in a line, and the tendrils retract into his body. All of a sudden, the five balls begin to grow, getting larger. They form into humanoid shapes, much to the surprise of the Titans. The five looked similar to that of the Sailor Starlights, except with some definite differences. Three of them were females, while the other two were males. For the males, their outfits were NOT like the Starlights. Although it had the same leather theme, they covered the entire body except for parts of the arms. They all had gold halos, but their bows were light gray.  
  
Baal: My Dark Titans, Sailor Nothings! Sailor Hyperion, Sailor Tethys, Sailor Prometheus, Sailor Mimas, and Sailor Enceladus.   
  
Reuisu: All names of the Greek Titans. They were defeated, Baal, and so shall your warriors! Titans, are you ready?  
  
Anna: Bring it on!  
  
Miya: Mirror copies my ass...  
  
Reuisu: HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!  
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around, as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Christine: NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thing happened with a silhouette of Christine. She held out her transformation stick in front of her, and then the stick glowed with a silver brightness, and the silhouette slowly became covered in crystal. First her torso was enveloped, then her arms, and finally her legs. The crystal then shattered, forming her shirt, blue bows, gloves, gold mini-skirt, and boots. She then twirled around, and her earrings and tiara with a blue gem formed out of nowhere.  
  
Anna: LIFE PRISM POWER!!!  
  
A silhouette of Anna appeared, and she twirled her transformation stick around her. Lights shined from the ground underneath where she had twirled the stick, and they surrounded her, forming the gloves, boots, and shirt of the sailor outfit. Five beams shot from around her into her torso, forming the skirt. She ran her hand through her hair and the earrings and tiara formed. She stood in a pose of her just standing there, smiling serenely.  
  
The Seven Titans prepared themselves, and the five Dark Titans immediately moved in. Tyrael and Angel attacked Sailor Hyperion, Moonshine went after Tethys, Cephiros attacked Prometheus, Love and Asteroid went after Mimas, and Crystal and Life went after Enceladus.   
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's fist glowed, and fired a white and gold energy beam into Sailor Hyperion. After it's over, he clutches his chest in pain, but recovers quickly. He pulls out his transformation stick, and it forms into a black lance.  
  
Hyperion: HYPERION LANCE!!!  
  
The lance glowed with a black intensity, and Sailor Hyperion threw it at Sailor Angel with incredible speed. Responding quickly, Angel pulled out his staff and blocked the lance's approach. However, the lance pushed against the staff as the two's power fought one another. Finally, Angel managed to divert the lance away from him. However, he felt exhausted. In fact, all the Titans did. After completing the Sailor Titans Attack and transforming again and returning to battle so quickly, they felt used up. Sailor Hyperion's lance returned to him, enabling him to block Tyrael's sword coming down at him. Hyperion kicked Tyrael in the stomach and he was knocked away. Soon, all the Titans were backed into a corner together, the Dark Titans moving in on them.  
  
Cephiros: I'm so tired...  
  
Life: We can't give up now!  
  
Love: She's right... Fight to the end!  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The Dark Titans had been lined up in front of the Titans when Azurewrath slashed across them. They all screamed in pain as the flaming sword cut across each of their stomachs and landed in the opposite wall. The Dark Titans held their bleeding stomachs in their hands and backed off from the Titans. The Titans looked around.  
  
Crystal: Where's Baal?!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	24. The Dark Titans, part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Neo T...  
  
The ash and blood formed into a new form. It's skin was blue-green, and it's head long, but humanoid in general appearance. The end of his torso shifted and extended outwards, happening because of the four, thick, furry, insect-like legs coming out of it. Diablo-like horns came out of his head, except more white than black like Diablo. His arms were humanoid, except with six fingers. The back of his head formed miniature tendrils, and his backside formed openings for his thousands of tendrils and tentacles. He smiled and stretched his head around.  
  
Baal: My Dark Titans, Sailor Nothings! Sailor Hyperion, Sailor Tethys, Sailor Prometheus, Sailor Mimas, and Sailor Enceladus.  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The Dark Titans had been lined up in front of the Titans when Azurewrath slashed across them. They all screamed in pain as the flaming sword cut across each of their stomachs and landed in the opposite wall. The Dark Titans held their bleeding stomachs in their hands and backed off from the Titans. The Titans looked around.  
  
Crystal: Where's Baal?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael: Why would Baal leave in the middle of a battle? Even he knows that his Dark Titans cannot stand up to our combined might.  
  
The Titans tried to understand the strategy involved, but Sailor Angel understood it just fine.  
  
Angel: Of course. Of course! He knows they can't win! But their purpose isn't to win!  
  
Moonshine: Then why did he create them?  
  
Angel: Don't you understand?! They're a distraction! Everything up to this point has been a distraction! The demons, the eclipse, the time travel, Sailor Death, it's all been a distraction! He's trying to keep us occupied! All this time, we've been trying to figure out his strategy, but there was no strategy! He wants us to be so preoccupied by what we're doing that he can open the World Stone!  
  
Crystal: We can't let him do that!  
  
Angel: Tyrael, it's obvious you're the only one that seriously hurts the Dark Titans. I need you to stay here and fight them off long enough for us to intercept Baal and stop him from opening the World Stone.  
  
The Titans began to run towards the only viewable exit: a tunnel leading away from the chamber they were in. The Dark Titans, now regenerating from the wound Tyrael had inflicted upon them, moved to block the Titans' escape, but Tyrael jumped in front of them, bearing Azurewrath as the Titans ran down the tunnel. Tyrael noted that Hyperion and Prometheus were the only males of the Dark Titans. Tyrael wondered if Baal had made them in the image of the original five Titans that had defeated him and his brothers.  
  
Tethys: Ha! Your so-called allies are abandoning you, Archangel!  
  
Tyrael: I trust in my ability to stop you, as do they.  
  
Mimas: Pah! You don't fool us, Archangel. What could be more important than your own life?  
  
Enceladus: Why would you ever risk your own life, the thing most sacred to you, for others?  
  
Tyrael: I don't value my life over others'.  
  
Prometheus: Then you are quite suicidal!  
  
Tyrael: No, the woman I love is with them.  
  
And with that, the Dark Titans halted their approach on Tyrael. They stopped and thought for a moment, trying to comprehend Tyrael's words.  
  
Hyperion: Love? What's love?  
  
Tyrael smiled and lowered his sword.  
  
Tyrael: You mean you don't know what love is?  
  
Mimas: Baal gave us a limited vocabulary.  
  
Tethys: We're made for fighting, not talking.  
  
Tyrael: Love is a feeling you experience in your heart.  
  
Hyperion: Our hearts only experience hate for the Titans.  
  
Prometheus: I don't believe that.  
  
Hyperion: Why not? It's all I seem to feel.  
  
Prometheus: If we only experienced hate, we wouldn't be reacting with curiosity to Tyrael's words.  
  
Mimas: But Baal created us! We should do as he commands!  
  
Tyrael: Should you?  
  
The Dark Titans stared at Tyrael.  
  
Enceladus: You serve your creator, don't you?  
  
Tyrael: Yes, but my creator truly cares for me.  
  
Prometheus: "Care," another word not in our dictionary.  
  
Tyrael: Here, let me explain. Come here, sit down.  
  
The Dark Titans made a semi-circle around Tyrael and sat down, intently listening to him.  
  
Tyrael: I first met the Titans in St. Petersburg, Russia. It was a cold place, and there were only two Titans, then: Sailors Centauri and Moonshine.  
  
Mimas: Centauri? Who's that?  
  
Tyrael: Sailor Angel originally was Sailor Centauri. When he thought he had abused the power of Sailor Centauri, he gave it up and became Sailor Angel. Now, you have to understand, I had been fighting holy wars for centuries, battling against raging demon hordes. And then, all of a sudden, I get orders to assist these... These... CHILDREN! Well, not really children, but children by my standards. I was very reluctant to help them. Then I discovered that Moonshine had affections for me. I thought it was just simple crush that could easily be taken away, but then, I slowly realized that I was falling in love with her.  
  
Hyperion: There's that word again: Love. What is it?  
  
Tyrael: Love is a word that could not be described by a thousand authors or a thousand poets. At best they come close with metaphors. It is a feeling one gets in your hearts that makes you care about another person, or an inanimate object, or an affection for something other than yourself. You feel overjoyed, warm and wonderful around it. It is an emotion cherished by all good and all who stand for the light.  
  
Tethys: It sounds... Wonderful!  
  
Enceladus: Do you think we can experience these emotions?  
  
Tyrael: Well, if Baal has made you into humans, then you should be able to experience those emotions. You'll be able to experience them and possibly more.  
  
Hyperion: Great!  
  
Mimas: Wait a minute; won't Baal be angry with us? We're only learning about these emotions from, oh, his enemy!  
  
Tethys: You're right...  
  
Tyrael: Why do you care what Baal thinks? Do you think he really cares if you live or die? To him, you are nothing more than a distraction for his true goal: Releasing the Lord of Chaos and destroying the world that can let you experience Love, caring, and all those other emotions.  
  
The Dark Titans thought about this for a moment.  
  
Prometheus: If we stay with Baal, we'll never experience love.  
  
Hyperion: Let's defect.  
  
Tyrael smiled. He stood up, as did the Dark Titans.  
  
Mimas: But how do we fight Baal?  
  
Tethys: Tyrael, how did the Titans originally defeat him?  
  
Tyrael: Originally, we had the means of a prophecy that said Tal Rasha would assist in his defeat. Originally, Sailor Centauri shoved Baal's soul stone into his forehead, destroying his body. However, he came back.  
  
Hyperion: Combined with the other Titans, we've got to be unstoppable!  
  
Mimas: I say we fight! Let's show Baal that twelve Titans are better than seven!  
  
The others stared at her.  
  
Mimas: If you can think of a better expression, I'd like to hear it.  
  
The others rolled their eyes, and the group ran down the corridor in search of the other Titans and Baal.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	25. The Dark Titans, part 3

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: Come on... Come on...  
  
The Titans were still running down the tunnel, trying to catch up with Baal. Sailor Angel held in his hands a small, portable laptop that he had managed to acquire using Sailor Moonshine's time staff.  
  
Crystal: So, isn't this Mt. Arreat place like, a very long distance away? Like more near Europe than Japan?  
  
Astra: Yes.  
  
Crystal: So how does Baal manage to get to it in one hour, and running, no less!  
  
Moonshine: Somehow, the caverns have been temporally charged. We're moving a lot faster than we think we are.  
  
Crystal: Then shouldn't we be like, aging a lot faster, too?  
  
Moonshine: The temporal particles he's imbued the cavern with are only affecting the speeds at which we run and the distance we are from Mt. Arreat and the World Stone, not our actual DNA.  
  
Asteroid: Reuisu, what are you doing?  
  
Angel: Got it!  
  
The image on the small laptop showed a 3-D image of a head, more ovular than normal, colored red, and with a mask over its eyes and nose.  
  
Face: Who are you?  
  
Angel: Oracle, it's me, Reuisu!  
  
Oracle: You're Reuisu? My Mom told me once about a Reuisu. Prove you're him.  
  
Angel: A new Oracle, eh? I shouldn't have kept out of contact...  
  
Oracle: Proof, please?  
  
Angel: Barbara Hannens of New York City, USA.  
  
Oracle paused.  
  
Oracle: You really are him, eh? Mom told me quite some stories...  
  
Angel: I'm sure she did.  
  
Oracle: Like how you betrayed the Titans and the Sailors for one Sailor Mars.  
  
Angel: That was a long time ago, I've made amends with the Titans and the other Sailors. Now, we need your help. You're the only one who can do this for us.  
  
Oracle: What do you need?  
  
Angel: I need you track down an old ally of ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baal's new, organic form was pumped with adrenaline as he ran on four insect-like legs down the tunnel, very close to the World Stone, the object that would enable him to release Hell on Earth. However, he knew the Titans were in quick pursuit.  
  
Baal: Damn them, damn them all! They killed my Brothers, Diablo and Mephisto. I swore revenge for them. I am the last of the Prime Evils, the middle child. I am also the most powerful! I refuse to be defeated by the Sailors again!  
  
Baal stopped briefly, his hands glowing.  
  
Baal: The Dark Titans must've been defeated easily, but I still need more time!  
  
Baal's hands began to glow with a brighter light, and seven skeletons came out of the ground. However, their hands were glowing as well. They also seemed to be wearing different helmets on their skulls.  
  
Baal: Go! Distract the Titans for as long as possible!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love: Do you really think he can get here in time?  
  
Angel: If he can, he's a miracle worker. And miracles are what we're going to need to defeat Baal before he can open the World Stone. Up ahead, look!  
  
Up ahead of the Titans was the group of skeletons. Their hands charged with energy, they fired several energy bolts at the Titans, who quickly evaded.  
  
Angel: Skeletal Mages! They've got a little more power than normal Skeletons, but can be defeated just as easily! Ready, everyone?  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
The light of the moon reflected off of Michelle's time staff, now turned into a mirror. The light focused into a beam that vaporized one of the mages.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's right hand glowed brightly, firing a white and gold energy beam into another mage, vaporizing it, as well.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Out of Cephiros' ring came a flaming running woman. The attack slammed into another mage, blowing it up and scattering the bones.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts came out of nowhere, and instead of forming a box around one of the skeletons, they all just slammed into it at the same time, smashing it into powder.  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
The ground beneath another one of the mages shook and crumbled, and suddenly a huge chunk of ground rose up and slammed the mage into the ceiling, crushing it.  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Sailor Crystal clapped her hands together and quickly brought them apart, and a ball of white energy flew out and slammed into one of the mages, crystallizing it immediately.  
  
Life: KEE-YAH!  
  
Knowing her attack would take too long, Sailor Life merely jumped into the air and flew down into the mage, kicking it in the skull and knocking it off.  
  
The Seven Titans breathed deeply from the rather quick battle they had just fought.  
  
Love: Well, that was easy.  
  
Cephiros: Come on, we have to keep going!  
  
Voice: Wait!  
  
The Titans turned around and saw the Dark Titans quickly approaching them.  
  
Moonshine: The Dark Titans!  
  
Angel: Ready yourselves! We must make this as quick as possible!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid launched a barrage of mini-asteroids out at the Dark Titans, who quickly ducked down and evaded the shots.  
  
Mimas: MIMAS PUN-  
  
Prometheus: Wait! Stand down, Mimas!  
  
Angel: It's a trick!  
  
Hyperion: NO! Titans, we surrender! We are not here to make battle with you.  
  
Cephiros: Explain yourselves!  
  
Tyrael flew out from behind the Dark Titans.  
  
Tyrael: I have convinced the Dark Titans to join our side.  
  
Love: How?  
  
Tyrael: Through your Guardian, Sailor Love.  
  
The Titans thought for a moment. They all quickly understood.  
  
Enceladus: The Archangel has taught us about love and caring. We don't want to work for someone who would deny us the chance to experience these things.  
  
Angel: Welcome to the side of light, then! Now, quickly, we must keep-  
  
All of a sudden, a rather loud roar interrupted them. The group all turned to see large, hairy demons approaching. They stood nine feet tall. Their heads were small, and their legs stubby, but their arms were large and they looked like they could tango with a grizzly bear quite easily.  
  
Angel: Gargantuan Beasts. Baal's not letting us have any kind of rest, here.  
  
Tethys: Allow us! You may rest, while we deal with them! Titans, ATTACK!  
  
The Dark Titans ran out in front of the Titans, who stared at them as they engaged in battle with the three Gargantuan Beasts.  
  
Angel: They're really serious about helping us, aren't they?  
  
Tyrael: I believe so. We need all the help we can get, anyway.  
  
Angel: Which reminds me, I've put in a call to an old friend of ours. With luck, he'll be here soon.  
  
Mimas: MIMAS PUNCH!!!  
  
Sailor Mimas' fists glowed with red energy, and she jumped into the air and flew down, punching into one of the Gargantuans, punching a hole straight through it. It still stood, though.  
  
Tethys: TETHYS AQUA WAVE!!!  
  
Sailor Tethys crossed her arms across her chest and head, then moved them quickly to her sides. When she moved them, a blue wave of energy shout out into the Gargantuan Beast with the hole in it and vaporized.  
  
Enceladus: ENCELADUS ETNA CRUSH!!!  
  
Sailor Enceladus' hands glowed with brown energy, and he clapped them together. Two walls of the tunnel came out and slammed into another Gargantuan Beast. It stood, dazed for a moment.  
  
Prometheus: PROMETHEUS FIRE!!!  
  
All of a sudden, Sailor Prometheus caught on fire, and ran very quickly into the dazed Gargantuan Beast. The Beast quickly exploded from the fire, and Sailor Prometheus stood on the other side of him, not a scorch.  
  
Hyperion: HYPERION LANCE!!!  
  
Sailor Hyperion's lance glowed with a black intensity, and he jumped up and slammed it through the last Gargantuan Beast's head. The Gargantuan fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Angel: I think they'll do nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	26. Lucifer Rising

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*

Sailor Angel extended his hand out, and Sailor Hyperion took it.  The two groups, Titans and Dark Titans, were now all Titans.

Angel: Welcome to the team, Titans.

Hyperion: Thank you.  We all appreciate what you're doing for us.

Moonshine: Well, we hope this alliance isn't short-lived, considering we still have to stop Baal.

Angel: Indeed!  TITANS TOGETHER!

And with that, the twelve Titans, Astra, and Tyrael all ran down the tunnel to try and stop Baal.

Meanwhile, Baal finally arrived at the World Stone Chamber.

Baal: My brothers shall not have died in vain.

The group ran up to the end of the tunnel, and gazed out upon the sight before them.  They had arrived at the World Stone Chamber, and were now looking at the World Stone itself.  The World Stone was colored red, and the chamber was humongous.  The Stone itself was larger than Crystal Tower, and meteors and asteroids floated around it like planets to a star.  Baal stood on the ground, kneeling down and saying things the Titans could not hear.

Hyperion: It's huge!

Crystal: Thanks for stating the obvious, but what are we going to do now?

Enceladus: We attack!  Surely our combined might-

Angel: Will not be enough.

The others stared at Sailor Angel.

Angel: Baal was right, prophecy is what got us all into this mess, and prophecy is what will get us out of it.  The prophecy in the Sin War book said we couldn't defeat Baal.  I think it's referring to our last battle with Baal, 1,000 years ago.  And our most recent battle merely altered his body chemistry to turn him into what he is now.  The Sailor Wars book is a little more up to date with prophecies.  Moon-face, can you hand me your time staff?

Sailor Moonshine nodded and handed him her time staff.  Angel put his portable laptop on top of it, and plugged a small port into it.

Moonshine: If you're trying to open a portal into the void, shouldn't you just be able to push the button you installed on it?

Angel: The button only works if it's at the normal location for the void, which is definitely not here.  I have to find the correct frequency...  And there!

Angel aimed the staff at a wall in the tunnel, and pressed the red button.  Immediately, a portal into the void opened.  Angel ran into it and grabbed the third Sailor Wars book and ran back outside.  He opened it up to the latest passage.

Angel: "And the Titans of Darkness saw the Light and embraced it.  They joined forces with the Titans of Love and Justice, and the full group, joined with the Mage who originally sealed the Destruction, fought bravely to stop the Doomsday.  However, the Lord of Chaos was released from Hell, and terror infected the Titans of Darkness and Champions of Justice.  The skies rained fire, and the seas became as black.  The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of creation shall tremble before the burning standants of hell."

A silence grew over the group.

Angel: I have a theory.  One of these days, I'm going to start thinking this planet just WANTS to get destroyed!

Tyrael: And it seems a very logical theory considering the history of this planet.

Astra: Reuisu, I should probably tell you now that-

Tethys: Oh, come on!

Everyone turned to Sailor Tethys.

Tethys: I cannot believe you people!  I just gave up being evil to this?!  How can you people give up just because of a few cryptic words in a book?!  We are Titans, Agents of Love and Justice!  We need to stop Baal and protect the world we love!  What was it you said, Sailor Angel?  "Titans Together?"

Angel stood up.

Angel: You're right!  We've faced worse before, we're not going to be shaken because of some damn prophecy!

Voice: Agreed!

The full group turned to see who had arrived.  And they all smiled as they saw who it was.

Baal: Igtou, yriska dasch ketriyin!

Baal's eyes were closed as he kneeled before the World Stone, speaking words of a forgotten language.  The Silver Crystal was glowing even brighter as he spoke them.  On the stone itself, it looked like it was starting to crack, but was still holding together.  Baal placed the Silver Crystal on top of the World Stone.

Baal: Just one more word, and then it is complete!  And so I say-

Electrical bolts came out of nowhere and slammed into Baal.  He yelped as the bolts slammed him into the ground, binding him to it.  Baal looked up, straining his neck.  Before him stood an old man, but it was an old man he knew all too well.

Baal: TAL RASHA!

Tal Rasha: Indeed, Demon!

Baal: HOW?!

The Titans all walked up from behind Tal Rasha, the ancient mage who had sealed Baal originally.

Baal: I see.  Well, I'm afraid you're too late, Titans!  JIKOU!!!

And with that final word, the Silver Crystal glowed one last time, and then the glow extended out to the World Stone.  One singular crack opened and became larger.  The Titans gasped as they looked upon it.  Baal got out of his bindings quickly.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked out upon Crystal Tokyo.  She wanted to cry at the sight before her, but she knew it would do little good to help the situation.  She had called out all the Sailors in Crystal Tokyo to try and contain the chaos that was stemming.  There was no longer just an eclipse in Crystal Tokyo, it had gotten worse.  The people in the city had become panicky, hatred and terror had flooded all their hearts.  Things were not being helped by the fireballs coming down from the darkened sky, setting her beautiful city ablaze.  Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she saw the next thing coming.  Blood.  Human blood.  It was raining down with the fire in the dark sky.

The sky was bleeding.

A form was beginning to walk out of the crack in the World Stone.  The group was still gaping at the site before them.

Love: Well, Reuisu, what kind of theory do you have for this?

Sailor Angel gulped at the sight before him.

Angel: Well, the words "Oh" and "Bugger" come to mind.

And suddenly, the being finally came out of the Stone.  He was large and small, fat and skinny.  He was liquid, solid, and gas at the same time.  He had form, yet he was formless.  Everyone knew who he was.

Angel: Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Lord of Chaos, Lucifer, Mephistopheles, or Satan.  But I think we all know him by his most common name: The Devil.

And with that, everyone's knees weakened, and they all collapsed onto them.  The righteous had fallen before the wicked.  Satan looked at the Titans briefly, but then looked at Baal.

Baal: Father, it is I, Baal!

Satan's eyes widened.

Baal: They, the Sailor Titans, are the ones who killed Diablo and Mephisto!  Now, with the World Stone opened, we can finally destroy everything God has made in his image!

Satan's eyes narrowed.  He then spoke, his voice male and female, soft and hard, loud and silent, and everything in between, and everything beyond.

Satan: You are a fool, Baal.  You and your brothers were banished from my domain for the very things you are doing here.

Baal gasped.

Baal: But, the prophecy-

Satan: Prophecy is a guess that comes true!  When it doesn't, it's a metaphor.  Those Titans could put guns to their heads any day, and then the book is just a book.  And the prophecy is just a metaphor.

Baal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

And with that, Baal burst into flames, exploding.  He vaporized completely.  It didn't take the group much thought to know it had been Satan who had done it.  Satan walked back into the World Stone, but he stopped briefly and faced the Titans.

Satan: Do not assume I did this for personal reasons.  The war between Heaven and Hell still wages, but there are rules.  Until the Rapture of the Church, we cannot and will not openly invade your world.  Know one thing, though: We shall meet again, Titans.

And with that, Satan walked back into the World Stone, and Stone sealed up.  The group got back up, and Sailor Angel walked over to the Silver Crystal and picked it up.  He looked at the others.

Angel: WE WON!

To Be Continued...


	27. Fallen Stars

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*

Sailor Hyperion shook hands with Reuisu.  All of the Dark Titans wore trench coats and other clothing to hide their Sailor outfits.  They stood at Crystal Tokyo International Airport, their flight ready to leave.

Reuisu: Are you sure you won't stay with us?  We could always use more members to this family.

Hyperion: I'm afraid not.  Crystal Tokyo isn't the world.  There are other places out there that need heroes.  San Francisco will be the place for us to make a name for ourselves.

Prometheus: We appreciate everything you've done for us.

Lucy: Contact us any time.  We'll always be here.

Tethys: Thank you.  Goodbye!

And with that, the five Dark Titans, no longer as Dark as they were, walked out onto their flight.

Anna: Think they'll be okay?

Michelle: They're Titans.  They'll be fine.

The Titans walked through the streets of Crystal Tokyo.  Clean-up crews were everywhere.  Debris was scattered about.  Worst of all was the smell of blood everywhere they went, which was also being taken care of.  Reuisu sighed.

Reuisu: Back when I first got my Angel powers, I experienced a prophecy of what happened today.

*FLASHBACK*

Buildings exploded into flames.  Reuisu shielded himself with his arms from any falling debris that came from it.  He was completely confused by the situation.  It was fire everywhere, and dead bodies littered the streets.  He looked ahead of him and saw, quite surprisingly, Nephlite.  He was standing with his arm outstretched to Reuisu.

Reuisu: What's going on?!  Why are you here?!

Nephlite gave no response.  He only looked up.  When Reuisu looked up, he screamed in utter fear and astonishment.  

The sky was bleeding.

*END FLASHBACK*

Reuisu: I thought it truly was the end for us.  But instead, it brought us all together.

Christine: Yep!  Anna and I are now officially members of the Titans!

Anna: What's really worrying me is what would happen if I ever changed into Sailor Death again...

Chris: We won't let it happen, Anna.  Your life's already been filled with too much trauma.

Christine: Oh, that reminds me.

Christine slapped Reuisu on the back of the head.

Reuisu: HEY!  What was that for?!

Christine: That was for slapping Anna when she accidentally gave away the Silver Crystal!

Reuisu sighed and looked over at a nearby park.

Reuisu: Excuse me, keep going without me, I'll catch up.

Reuisu walked away from everyone.  Standing at a tree, glowing, was Nephlite.

Reuisu: Hello, you old git.

Nephlite smiled.

Nephlite: It is good to see you again, Reuisu.

Reuisu: It's good to see you without worrying about a premonition of a dark future!

Nephlite: I apologize for that.  It was necessary to steer you on the correct path for saving your world.

Reuisu: And that was by making me a Sailor again?  After I gave up being Sailor Centauri?

Nephlite: Yes...  I know you had an unpleasant time as Sailor Centauri.

Reuisu: Unpleasant doesn't begin to describe it, Nephlite!  The armor changed me, made me inhuman.

Nephlite: Was it not the Titans who told you that you were the most human person they knew?

Reuisu: You're right.  But the armor still made me lose my family for 1,000 years.

Nephlite: Then blame the armor, but not the Sailor.  To be a Sailor is an honor above all else.  I broke rules in Heaven to make you continue being a Sailor.

Reuisu: And I am eternally grateful, my friend.  I must be off, now.  Cheerio, my old friend.

Nephlite: Goodbye.

Reuisu: It's a tradition started by the original inner soldiers.

The Titans were all in the Private cemetery of Crystal Tower.

Reuisu: Throughout our mission as Sailors, many have helped us, but they have died throughout the course of helping us or of their own lives.  We gather here, once a year, to pay tribute to their memory.

The Titans held their heads down.

Reuisu: Today, we add a new name to the list.  His name was Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim.  Now, there are no more Horadrim, not that they are needed anymore now that the Prime Evils are all dead and gone.

The group nodded in acknowledgement.

Reuisu: However, if it had not been for Deckard Cain, none of us would ever have met.  I met him in Tristram, a town in the land of Sanctuary.  I was trying to find myself after accidentally letting a child fall to his death.  I had made a mistake, and I was attempting to correct it.

*FLASHBACK*

Rebel: Make the choice, Sailor Centauri.  The boy, or your Sailor Mars.

Centauri never made the right choice in this.  All he did was struggle and say, "I...  I..."

Rebel: Oops, too late.

Suddenly, both cables snapped sending both two screaming as they fell to oblivion.  Sailor Centauri yelped and immediately dropped down towards Sailor Mars and grabbed her.  They were still falling fast, so Centauri grabbed his flute, and shot down a yellow rope, which shot out and tied itself around a beam.  He then gave the flute to Mars and began to fall again, trying to reach the boy.  The boy was screaming for his mommy, and Centauri was reaching with his arm, trying to grab the boy, but remained three feet from his reach, until suddenly, a falling beam hit Centauri's head and he lost focus again.  He then looked for the boy again, and saw a bloody mess on the pavement thirty feet below him.  Centauri's anti-gravity jets suddenly activated, stopping him in mid air.  He just floated there, looking at the dead body on the pavement.

*END FLASHBACK*

Reuisu: He told me of Diablo, and I fought my way down and defeated Diablo, only with his help.  Cain gave me the prophecy that told of the Sailor Titans, how I was one of them.  He died of natural causes two months ago.  We remember him with honor.

After the ceremonies for many others that had helped the Sailors, Lucy left the group and wandered over to a gravestone that had been covered over with moss, grass, and things to hide it.  She uncovered the name on it and smiled.

Lucy Yubiwa.

About a month and a half ago, Lucy died at the hands of Baal, known as Doomsday then.

Lucy: The Titans remember me dying, but they don't remember how they got me back.  But I remember.  I remember them charging into Heaven itself, Reuisu giving off a speech to God on how to get me back, but they don't remember.  Why?  Because they're not ready to know that they saw Heaven and God.  Eventually, they'll forget about our last battle with Baal, at least how he died, anyway.

Lucy smiled, and covered up the grave again.  The camera backs up as Lucy speaks in a voice over.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Yubiwa.  I'm a cheery, light-hearted, fancy-free kind of girl.  I'm always willing to try new things and do exciting stuff.  In reality, I'm an Agent of Love and Justice, Pretty Soldier of the planet Cephiros, Sailor Cephiros.

*Moonlight Densetsu plays*

To Be Continued...


	28. To Dream in the City of Sorrows

"I love Reuisu..."  
  
The words of Astra, the Sailor Titan's Guardian cat. She had spoken them to another person only once, in a letter to Rita and Andrew in Africa.  
  
"I love Reuisu..."  
  
The words that Astra could never say to anyone else. She didn't know how she came to love the leader of the Sailor Titans. She thought maybe she was just having a little crush. But the more she thought about it, the more she began to doubt that explanation.  
  
"I love Reuisu..."  
  
Dreams were always part of this. Her dream, of course, was to be with Reuisu. But the problem with that was the fact that Astra was a cat...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, By Stan Bush plays*  
  
  
  
  
  
Our story does not begin in Crystal Tokyo. It does not take place in present-day Tokyo either. It begins in London, England in 2005. A river slowly moved across the local park, and a small gondola traveled through it with two figures traveling aboard it. The first was the man operating the gondola, Reuisu Lovhaug, or also known as Sailor Angel. He wore a frilled shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a pair of small sunglasses and pushed the boat using a long stick, which came into the water as he operated the direction and speed of their boat.  
  
The other person in the gondola was Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, or also known as Sailor Moonshine. She was the secondary keeper of time, to her one idle in the universe, Sailor Pluto. She wore a long dress and a shirt similar to that of women's from the 19th century. She was lying down in the gondola reading a romance novel. She smiled, looked up at Reuisu and said, "Isn't it strange that something so primitive could be so-"  
  
"Relaxing?" Reuisu interrupted, attempting to finish her sentence.  
  
"No, simple. You merely push the stick in one direction, and the boat goes the other."  
  
"You deserved this. Come to think of it, all the Titans did. We've been through a lot, and we never have gotten a vacation from all the years we've been Titans. This seemed the ideal spot for it." Replied Reuisu.  
  
Michelle breathed in and let out a sigh of happiness. "Oh, I do love spring. The smell and sound of peace is so relaxing."  
  
"It's October!" Reuisu exclaimed.  
  
Michelle sat up. "I thought you said we were coming here in May week."  
  
"I did." Replied Reuisu. "May week's in June..."  
  
Michelle thought for a moment, trying to contemplate what he was saying, then gave up. "I'm confused." She said.  
  
"So is your time staff." Reuisu said, still piloting the gondola.  
  
Michelle sighed and returned to looking around her. "Well, I do love the autumn, as well. All the leaves... The colors..."  
  
Reuisu smiled and looked around, himself. "Yes. And at least with something as simple as a pulley system like this nothing can go wrong."  
  
Michelle looked at Reuisu, her mouth going to one side of her head in an expression saying that she didn't want to hear about technology right then. Reuisu ignored it.  
  
"No coordinates, no dimensional stabilizers. Just the water, a strong pair of hands, and a pull-" Reuisu said. After he said pull, however, the pull stick he was using to steer the boat was wedged into some rocks beneath the water, and Reuisu lost hold of it as the gondola floated away from it.  
  
"Oops."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just don't think it looks right!" shouted Astra from behind the closed changing room door.  
  
"Come on, Astra, it can't be that bad! I think you'll look rather cute in it." Replied Miya.  
  
Miya was also known as Sailor Love. Miya wore designer jeans, and a slip on red shirt with a solid black shirt going over it. Next to her were two others, Anna Ichimei and Lucy Yubiwa. Anna was eight years old, standing next to the changing rooms and bored out of her little head. Her pink hair was arranged in two rings instead of odangos that ended in pigtails. She wore a small uniform for the local Elementary school. Anna was also known as Sailor Life. Lucy wore a tight black mini-skirt and a similar top to Miya. Lucy was also known as Sailor Cephiros.  
  
"I'm bored, couldn't we do anything besides clothes shopping?" Anna pleaded for the millionth time.  
  
"Anna, we agreed we'd take you to an ice cream shop nearby if you would bear with us during our time trying to find some nice outfits for us." Lucy said to the young girl.  
  
"Besides, Astra needed to improve her appearance. She looks practically the same as the first day I met her." Miya said.  
  
"She's a CAT! She doesn't need to wear clothes!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"I totally must go with what our young friend is getting at!" Astra agreed from within the changing room. "And honestly, why did you put me in a changing room? I'm not wearing any clothes to begin with!"  
  
"The store managers would think we were trying to steal stuff if we put them on Astra in plain view of everyone. Chris, is she done yet?" Miya asked.  
  
A male voice from inside the changing room replied, "If she stopped fidgeting this would go a lot faster. And... Done!"  
  
The door opened, and everyone looked down. Astra, slowly walked out, and the only thing on her was a golden ribbon wrapped around her neck into a bow. She seemed to blush, despite a cat's real inability to do that.  
  
"I look ridiculous." She said.  
  
"You look great!" said Chris, walking out. Chris Allot was also known as Sailor Asteroid. He wore a pair of sand-colored khakis and an olive green T-shirt and a green and blue plaid flannel shirt over it. "Mainly considering it was me who placed that bow like that. It could've been over twenty minutes ago if you had just stopped fidgeting around so much!"  
  
"And I think it looks terrible, please take it off of me." Astra asked.  
  
"Actually, you look pretty cool with it, Astra." Anna said, kneeling down to her.  
  
"Well, despite what everyone else thinks, I believe that I do not look okay. Look, I'm going to head back to Lucy's mansion and sleep for awhile, this has been quite enough for today." Said Astra, calmly walking away and taking off the ribbon as she walked with her paws.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of London, another Titan was very intently buying items at a store. She was at a jewelry store, and was buying anything made of a crystal. She was Christine Finethy, or more widely known as Sailor Crystal. She wore a longer red skirt than the other girls, and a T-shirt on top. She ran her hand through her hair, first through the bottom portions of the blue hair, and then through the top with her gold hair. She bit her fingernails as well, trying to decide which bracelet was better: One with a crystal of olive green color, or a bracelet exactly the same except with a crystal of forest green color.  
  
"Eerrg, why do they always have to make these decisions so complicated?!!?" She asked herself.  
  
"Um, Madame, maybe you should just randomly pick one, along with all the other crystalline items you're buying..." said the store clerk.  
  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm thinking! Now let's see... Olive green or forest green... Hmmm..." Christine asked herself.  
  
The store clerk sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra walked back into the empty mansion and into the library. She collapsed on a chair and sighed.  
  
"It's a good thing Lucy's parents were away or else we'd have a hard time explaining how she's about 4 years older than they last saw her..." Astra said to particularly no one. She looked around, remembering no one was here.  
  
"Well, of course no one's here. Who wants to talk to me? I'm a cat. No time to talk to a cat." Astra continued to talk to herself. She stepped down from the chair and walked over to her small bag she had brought along with her. She rummaged through it with her paws and pushed away the catnip and play mouse, and looked at a picture of all the Titans. She was sitting just in front of Reuisu, who had his hand scratching behind Astra's ears. She smiled, and then her smile quickly faded.  
  
"I can never be with him. Once again, I forget I'm just a cat. If only I were human... If only..."  
  
Astra lied down on her belly, and an odd black aura seemed to encompass her...  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu and Michelle walked down Totter's Lane on their way to meet the others. Michelle's clothes were partially wet due to be being splashed when Reuisu finally used his transformation staff to bring them back to land.  
  
"I can't believe you lost the pull." Michelle said.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault! Please stop blaming me." Reuisu replied.  
  
"Well, where are we going now?"  
  
"We're going to meet up with the other Titans at an ice cream parlor. Of course, Christine will most likely be late..." Reuisu says.  
  
Suddenly, they saw men and women running from around the corner as fast as they could. A black blast of energy shot out of the other side of the corner and hit two people, and they froze in a black aura instantaneously.  
  
"Why can't we attract ants like normal people?" Reuisu asked.  
  
"Forget it! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
"HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.  
  
The two Titans turned around the corner and readied their weapons. The creature before them had no legs; it sat on a black cloud. Its body was made up of black bones. However, it's arms ended in black scythes.  
  
"Reminds me of Mephisto." Moonshine said.  
  
"Then let's do the same as we did to him to this guy!" Angel said.  
  
Sailor Angel extended his angel wings outwards and he flew up into the sky. His fist glowed with white, holy energy, and he aimed it at the creature.  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!" he shouted with an echo attached to it mysteriously.  
  
Sailor Angel flew down as fast as he could at the creature, his body suddenly catching on fire with holy energy. His fist slammed down into the creature, fragging half of the creature's ribs, and the others began to slowly char away, and Sailor Angel flew back up.  
  
"This thing isn't as easy as it looks." He says.  
  
"Allow for a woman's touch in this matter. MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!" Moonshine shouted.  
  
She held out her time staff into the sky, and it changed into a mirror. A beam of light came down from the moon, and the light from it reflected off the mirror into a focused beam. The beam shot out from the mirror with massive intensity and it collided into the creature, smashing off one of its arms, and two more ribs. The creature roared out loud as the broken pieces of itself suddenly regenerated! It opened it's skull mouth out wide, and it shot out a black blast of energy out of its mouth at Sailor Moonshine, who quickly ducked, but the beam was aimed low, so it still came towards her. Sailor angel flew down and grabbed her out of the way, bringing her up with him as the beam connected with the ground, exploding, surprisingly, into black flames.  
  
"I have a feeling that girl power isn't what we need in this. Can you get in close enough to restrain him?" Angel asks.  
  
"Are Tyrael and I in love?" Moonshine asks, smiling.  
  
"Good, I'll bring you down." Angel says, slowly descending downwards. The creature fired out more black blasts at Sailor Angel's wings, but he quickly managed to evade each one. Moonshine was dropped down onto the ground as Angel swooped back up, narrowly evading more blasts from the creature. Sailor Moonshine rose up.  
  
"MOONSHINE MIRAGE!!!"  
  
Sailor Moonshine twirled her time staff around herself, and she glowed for a moment, and then disappeared. The creature looked around, confused by this turn of events. Suddenly, Moonshine reappeared behind him, and wrapped her arms around it. The creature roared in disapproval and tried to shove Sailor Moonshine away. However, she held tightly. Sailor Angel then flew up to the sky, his fist beginning to glow with golden energy.  
  
"FIST OF THE HEAVENS!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Angel's fist touched the sky, and the entire sky turned black. All of a sudden, a blast of white energy shot down from Angel's fist, and it was sent rocketing down at the creature. Moonshine let go and rolled out of the way. The holy energy collided into the creature, incinerating it as it screamed in horror and pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's with Astra? She seems really depressed lately." Said Lucy.  
  
Chris, Miya, and Anna were in the ice cream parlor they had spoken about earlier. Lucy had gone out in search of Christine, who was considerably late to show up.  
  
"I don't know. But with her age, I'd assume she's realizing she doesn't have anyone with her." Miya says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anna asked.  
  
"When certain guys and girls reach a period in their age, they begin to start noticing one another. Astra is probably love sick." Miya explains.  
  
"Well, it's not like she has much option for choosing someone to be with. Let's look on the qualifications: male, talking cat. Nope, I think only Artemis has those qualifications, and he's already with Luna." Chris says.  
  
"And knowing Luna's feeling towards both Artemis and Astra, I doubt she'll be in the mood to share, if that even possible for Luna." Miya says.  
  
A frightened scream suddenly knocked everyone out of their conversation. They looked out a window to see a creature similar to the one that had attacked Michelle and Reuisu, now attacking people on the streets and freezing them within a black aura.  
  
"Great. We get two seconds of peace and then there's a new youma. NEO CRESCENT POWER!!!"  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
"ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!"  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
"LIFE PRISM POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Anna appeared, and she twirled her transformation stick around her. Lights shined from the ground underneath where she had twirled the stick, and they surrounded her, forming the gloves, boots, and shirt of the sailor outfit. Five beams shot from around her into her torso, forming the skirt. She ran her hand through her hair and the earrings and tiara formed. She stood in a pose of her just standing there, smiling serenely.  
  
The creature ignored the three Titans and continued to attack civilians, freezing each one with the black aura that shot out of its mouth.  
  
"CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!"  
  
Five pink hearts shot out of nowhere, and they surrounded the creature. They then pressed down against the creature on all sides, crushing it. The creature then blasted out of the hearts, roaring with intense fury.  
  
"ROCK CRUMBLE!!!"  
  
The ground beneath the creature began to tremble and crack. It looked down to investigate this, when all of a sudden, the ground beneath rose at an amazing rate, slamming into the creature and forcing it up into the sky. The creature lept off the massive rock and began to float down to the ground.  
  
"ASTEROID SHOT!!!"  
  
Sailor Asteroid aimed his index finger at the creature, and began rapidly shooting out small asteroids that each attempted to hit the creature, but it evaded each one or deflected them away with the scythe arms. The creature lept down at Sailor Asteroid, who jumped and did a back flip to evade the attack as the creature collided into the ground, smashing up the sidewalk Asteroid had just been standing upon.  
  
"SOUL LIFE!!!"  
  
The creature spun around, attempting to tell where the attack was coming from. He suddenly saw a white human shape float towards it and collide into the creature. Instead of incinerating on contact, however, the soul lept inside the creature. The creature just stood there for a moment, bewildered by this. Then the creature roared with pain as it was eaten away from the inside out. It slowly disintegrated into nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christine walked down the streets of London with two bags full of crystal jewelry in them. Lucy ran around the street corner and in front of her.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you at the ice cream parlor!" she shouted to Christine.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I had a dilemma over the color of two crystal bracelets." Christine replied.  
  
Lucy closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them up again and looked at Christine.  
  
"Look, You have to learn to get over this obsession you have with crystals." Lucy says.  
  
"I know, but it's just really hard! I mean, crystal glasses, crystal necklaces, crystal rings, crystal-"  
  
"Did you say crystal rings?!!?" Lucy gasped, looking at Lucy.  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"TAKE ME TO THAT STORE RIGHT NOW!!!" Lucy shouted.  
  
Lucy grabbed Christine's arm and began to run in the opposite direction she had just been walking.  
  
"Um... Do you remember what we just talked about with obsession and all that?" Christine asks.  
  
The two came upon the crystal store again, however, people were running out of it, screaming. "Is the crystal that bad in there?" Lucy asks. A chair being flung through a window answered her, shattering most of it.  
  
"No! There's trouble! NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
The whole pink glittery thing happened with a silhouette of Christine. She held out her transformation stick in front of her, and then the stick glowed with a silver brightness, and the silhouette slowly became covered in crystal. First her torso was enveloped, then her arms, and finally her legs. The crystal then shattered, forming her shirt, blue bows, gloves, gold mini-skirt, and boots. She then twirled around, and her earrings and tiara with a blue gem formed out of nowhere.  
  
"CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!"  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
The two ran into the crystal store, and saw an identical creature to the ones the other Titans had fought shattering all the crystals in the room. It was using its scythe to do this, and continually fired the black beams from its mouth.  
  
"CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!"  
  
Sailor Cephiros aimed her ring beam, and shot out a fiery silhouette of a running woman at the creature. The creature turned around and saw this, but the attack connected, knocking it through the broken wall out onto the street. The creature got back up, and fired a black beam of energy at the two.  
  
"RING OF CEPHIROS!!"  
  
Cephiros aimed her ring again, and a red ring shot out of it, enveloping the beam and vaporizing it. The creature got back up and leapt at the two with its scythes. The two girls jumped out of the way as the creature crashed into the rubble of the wall.  
  
"CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!"  
  
Sailor Crystal clapped her hands together, and aimed the joint hands at the creature. The hands shot out a ball of energy at the creature, and when it hit, the creature was slowly enveloped by crystal. When it's entire body was covered, it fell onto the sidewalk and shattered into millions of pieces. Each piece dissipated into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some kind of Mephisto wannabe?" Reuisu asks the Titans. The group was assembled in Lucy's mansion. It was two hours after all of them had been attacked, and now they were discussing what had happened.  
  
"Seems like it. What I thought was weird is the fact we were all attacked at exactly the same time." Michelle acknowledges.  
  
"Technically, we weren't attacked, we saw others who were being attacked." Chris says.  
  
"Whatever it is, you must track it down to its source. We don't remember a thing that has happened here today from our own memories, so it means we handled this now." Astra says.  
  
"Huh?" They all asked.  
  
"Our past selves never were attacked by these creatures, so we handled this by our present selves." Astra explains.  
  
"Oh, right." They say.  
  
"Where are we supposed to start from in the first place? All we know is that there were three creatures all the same in appearance. We've dealt with that before with the Headless Horseman." Miya queries.  
  
"Headless Horseman? You mean you guys have fought the Headless Horseman?" Christine asks.  
  
"It's a long story, and we have no time to explain it. We'll talk about it another time." Reuisu explains.  
  
"Let's just hope Charsi isn't responsible for this, too." Lucy says.  
  
"Do you think we should call the Sailors of the future and inform them of what's going on?" Anna asks.  
  
"No. We've handled creeps before, we can handle them again. We don't need Sailor Mars or the others." Reuisu says.  
  
Astra suddenly made a slightly disheartened face, and then said, "Excuse me, I have to use the litter box for a moment."  
  
Astra walked off into another room. She then laid down, thinking of how Reuisu was always the one who wanted to take action. Unfortunately, none of this action related to getting Astra.  
  
"Always talking about his lost love Sailor Mars. Why can't he just get over her? Why can't he just notice me for a change? Oh yeah, that's right: I'm just a cat." She said to herself.  
  
YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE A CAT.  
  
Astra's fur lept up and she looked around her. The voice had come out of nowhere. It had been high and low, deep and soft, and male and female.  
  
"Who said that? Where are you?" she asked around herself, spinning around to see if her cat senses could pick up anything. She saw nothing.  
  
"Dear God, I'm delusional now."  
  
NO YOU ARE NOT.  
  
Astra fur was still standing as she continually looked around her.  
  
"Show yourself!" Astra shouted to the voice. In front of Astra came a figure shrouded in a white cloth. It seemed to have angelic wings that it floated with. Astra gasped as she looked at it.  
  
"Who... What are you?!!?" she demanded.  
  
"I have come to give you a chance at happiness." The angelic form explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Astra demanded.  
  
"I will make you human, and have Reuisu be in love with you. Your dreams will come true." The shrouded figure explained.  
  
"But what are you?"  
  
"I am a being punished to make beings happy. I will make you happy."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. By making you happy, it makes me happy."  
  
Astra looked at the creature for a moment, and then back to the door that led back to the room she had been in previously. She returned her gaze back to the angelic figure.  
  
"Please do so." She said, closing her eyes. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't see the figure smile not with happiness, but of pure demonic pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what are you currently doing in your past life, anyway?" Michelle asks Reuisu.  
  
"I thought you people were following me around everywhere while I was kicked out." Reuisu says.  
  
"We were angry at first. We didn't want to be near you for about four or five years, so we lost track of you. What did you do?" Chris asks.  
  
"Well, after I was kicked out, I slowly began to realize what I had done. I put myself in a dark cave, brooding and trying to figure out what to do then. That lasted for about two years. Then, I decided that brooding was going to get me nowhere, so I traveled to America and wrote a book. "The Tale of a Titan." I didn't use actual names, and I made it sound like it was going on in medieval times, but still, it was the true thing. After that, I realized again what I had done, and placed myself in self-imposed exile. And you know the rest of the story from there." Reuisu explained.  
  
"Brooding for a thousand years until the Neo senshi sought refuge from the youma who had attacked them. And you fell back into our good graces." Miya laughs.  
  
"And because I'm back, I'm never gonna leave again!" Reuisu said, smiling.  
  
All of a sudden, a golden light shined down from the ceiling and enveloped Reuisu. Everyone gasped and asked what was going on, and finally Michelle took action, leaping at the beam. She slammed her head against the beam, and was knocked back to the ground, a nasty bruise on her head. Reuisu then floated upwards and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?!!?" Lucy asked.  
  
No one had the answer, but their wrist communicators beeped a second later. They all switched them on, seeing the face of Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Return to the future immediately!" she demanded.  
  
"But Reuisu was just-" Christine began.  
  
"NOW!" she shouted. "This concerns Reuisu!"  
  
The others looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
"NEO CRESCENT POWER!!!"  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
"ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!"  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
"LIFE PRISM POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Anna appeared, and she twirled her transformation stick around her. Lights shined from the ground underneath where she had twirled the stick, and they surrounded her, forming the gloves, boots, and shirt of the sailor outfit. Five beams shot from around her into her torso, forming the skirt. She ran her hand through her hair and the earrings and tiara formed. She stood in a pose of her just standing there, smiling serenely.  
  
"NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
The whole pink glittery thing happened with a silhouette of Christine. She held out her transformation stick in front of her, and then the stick glowed with a silver brightness, and the silhouette slowly became covered in crystal. First her torso was enveloped, then her arms, and finally her legs. The crystal then shattered, forming her shirt, blue bows, gloves, gold mini-skirt, and boots. She then twirled around, and her earrings and tiara with a blue gem formed out of nowhere.  
  
"CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!"  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Sailor Moonshine aimed her time staff at a nearby wall.  
  
"By the strings that define fate, by the strands of time itself, by the name of Chronos, Guardian of time, I command that a portal be made that return us to the time that we belong to!" she shouted.  
  
The time staff sparked with electrical energy, and shot out a green beam of energy at the wall. The wall curved and bent for a moment, then formed into a green portal that shimmered with energy. The Titans stepped through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu awoke. He gasped for breath, trying to remember how. He then slowed his breathings, forgetting for a moment where he was. He looked around him. He was in a large king-size bed, and the room around him was large and had pictures of he and a woman with tan-brown hair and green eyes with him.  
  
"Oh right. Why do I always wake up forgetting where I am?" he asks himself.  
  
He got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt and sweat pants. He opened the door to the room, seeing the woman from the pictures in a nearby kitchen, preparing some type of breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, my little kitten." He said to her.  
  
She turned around from her cooking, and Reuisu saw her. Her height was 5'8, and looked around 21. Her hair was in a straight style down to her shoulders. It was colored tannish gold. She had green eyes that would remind someone of a cat. She was wearing a cooking apron, and smiled at Reuisu. She walked over to him and the two embraced and kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were in Reuisu's void to contact him for some problems we were having with his terraforming technology for Alpha Centauri. When we entered, we found a distress call from Helios." Sailor Mercury explained to the group.  
  
The Sailor Soldiers and Titans were walking into Reuisu's void.  
  
"Who's Helios?" Asteroid asked.  
  
"Helios is the guardian of the dream world Elusion. It's a long story. We'll tell it to you when we have the opportunity." Sailor Neo Moon replied.  
  
"Let's see this distress call." Cephiros says.  
  
Mercury tapped a few buttons on Reuisu's console, and an image of Helios appeared on the screen.  
  
"Help... Rini... It's Reuisu... Astra... Come soon!" it said, and the image fazed out.  
  
"Astra? What happened to my cat?!?!" Michelle demanded.  
  
"We don't know. Our only option is to travel to Elusion and talk to Helios about the matter." Sailor Venus replies.  
  
"And how do we do that, exactly?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Reuisu's technology in this void is far more sophisticated than anything we have. We've discovered a way to manipulate Sailor Moonshine's time staff to create a portal into Elusion." Mercury explains.  
  
Moonshine looked at her time staff, and then handed it over to Mercury. She placed a small, round device at the base of the staff, and then aimed it at a random area of the void. A small beam fired out of the staff and formed into a green portal.  
  
"With any luck, we'll be in Elusion in no time." Sailor Mars said, entering the gateway. The other Titans looked at one another, and stepped through along with all the other Sailors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu and the girl walked out to the hill overlooking the stone temples that made up Elusion.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Astra? Don't you think some time we should go down there and check it out?" Reuisu asked the girl, now identified as Astra.  
  
Astra half winced for a moment, but managed to cover the deception.  
  
"Now why would we want to go down there when we have each other?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
Reuisu smiled and put her arm around her waist. The two sat down on the hill, and then slowly lied down.  
  
"You're right." He said.  
  
  
  
The Sailors landed atop one another as they came out through the other end of the portal into Elusion. Helios looked down at them.  
  
"Good. You've arrived." He said.  
  
Neo Moon pushed everyone off her and hugged Helios.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again," she said, almost beginning to cry.  
  
"And I you. You've grown up a little since last we met." He said.  
  
"And you haven't aged a bit. Now, why did you call for us?" she asks.  
  
The other Sailors got off one another and slowly got up, brushing themselves off.  
  
"Very well. A short time ago, a dark force invaded Elusion. However, I could not stop this dark force because it was protected by a beautiful dream." Helios said, now looking at the hill in which Reuisu and Astra resided.  
  
"I managed to sense two presences within the dream: Reuisu and Astra." He explained further.  
  
"But who would've kidnapped the two?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Well, that's the thing: Only Reuisu was being kidnapped. Astra's beautiful dream was the one protecting the dark force." Helios replied.  
  
"But that's impossible! She would never go along with any dark force!" Moonshine shouted at Helios.  
  
"Do you know what Astra's dream is?" Helios asks, turning to Moonshine.  
  
"Well, not really..."  
  
"Her dream," he said softly. "Is to be with Reuisu."  
  
The others gasped at this shocking revelation.  
  
"You can't be serious! Astra's just a cat!" Mars shouts.  
  
"A cat that is sentient enough to have dreams. And her dream is to be in a perfect life with Reuisu. She loves him."  
  
"I don't believe this for a second. Why didn't she tell us? We're a family."  
  
"And she's a cat. She didn't think it would be appropriate to tell anyone."  
  
"It is said that to dream in the city of sorrows is to dream of a better future." Crystal states.  
  
"So now that we have this information, what are we supposed to do, anyway? Do you know where the two are right now?"  
  
"Actually, yes. They're over on that hill over there." Helios says, pointing to the hill that the two were lying upon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, do you think we should get married?" Reuisu asks Astra, sitting up. Astra got up as well and replied, "I don't know... Getting married would require someone to do the ceremony, then it would require witnesses..."  
  
Reuisu smiled. "You're right, let's just keep things as they are. After all, we wouldn't want anyone to intrude on our life together."  
  
"ASTEROID SHOT!!!"  
  
Reuisu instinctively pulled Astra out of the way as three mini-asteroids hit the ground where she had been sitting. Reuisu and Astra looked up to see the Sailor Titans falling down towards them. They landed softly on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Alright, who are you?!!? Reuisu, get over here!" Life shouted.  
  
"Who are you people?!!? What do you want?!!?" Reuisu demanded.  
  
"Reuisu, it's us! Your family!" Love shouted.  
  
"SHE is my family!" Reuisu shouted, pointing to Astra.  
  
"He doesn't remember us. Most likely that girl has something to do with it!" Moonshine implies.  
  
"Stay away from my Astra!" Reuisu shouts, stepping in front of Astra.  
  
"Oh God... Oh God..." Astra kept saying over and over again. Her pupils were dilated, as she looked at the Titans. Her mouth was slightly open, and she slowly began to cry.  
  
"You're making my little kitten cry." Reuisu snarled.  
  
"Did you say Astra?" Asteroid asked.  
  
"'Little kitten?'" Crystal asked.  
  
"You asked for it! HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. A golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.  
  
Sailor Angel aimed his staff at the Titans. "I'm warning you: stay away."  
  
"We're sorry about this, Reuisu, but this has to be done! CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!"  
  
Sailor Crystal clapped her hands together, and aimed the joint hands at Sailor Angel. The hands shot out a ball of energy at him, but Reuisu flew up into the sky and the energy ball collided into the ground, crystallizing the grass.  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!"  
  
Sailor Angel's hand glowed bright white, and shot out a beam of gold energy out of it at the Titans, who quickly lept away from the blast as it collided into the ground, annihilating the cliff that the Titans had been standing upon. The Titans looked around the dust around them, trying to discern where Sailor Angel was. Asteroid snapped around to see Sailor Angel flying towards him with his staff ready. Asteroid made a blocking move, but the staff connected into his stomach, shooting Asteroid away from the ground and into the ground ten feet away. The other Titans immediately made a run for it, except for Sailor Love and Sailor Moonshine, and Love ran over to help Asteroid, while Moonshine went over to Astra, who was still weeping her eyes out. Astra was sprawled on the ground, and Moonshine was trying to get her up. Angel flew out to attack the other Titans, and Sailor Mars came running up towards Moonshine and Astra. Astra slowly stopped crying because of her tear ducts drying up. She looked up at Moonshine and hugged her.  
  
"I just wanted to be happy..." she kept repeating over and over again.  
  
"What happened?" Mars asks.  
  
"Reuisu was brainwashed. This is Astra." Moonshine explains.  
  
Mars rises up an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Astra, please calm down." Moonshine pleaded.  
  
Astra finally stopped hugging Astra and turned away. "You probably hate me for what I've done. All I ever wanted was to be happy. And now, you guys are going to stop my happiness."  
  
Moonshine smiled and replied, "Astra, you're part of the family."  
  
Astra slowly turned to look at her and asked, "What?"  
  
"The Titans are a family, remember? You're part of that family. We never would be the same without you."  
  
"But I'm your pet. I'm a cat."  
  
"You're more than a cat to us. Remember just a few hours ago when we were trying to dress you up? Would we do that for any cat?"  
  
"I guess you're right. But Reuisu doesn't love me."  
  
"It sure as hell seems to me he does."  
  
"But how will he love me now that everything's happened?"  
  
"Reuisu will forgive you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Astra paused and thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go get him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!"  
  
The gold beam fired out of Angel's fist once again, blasting into Sailor Cephiros, knocking her away and onto the ground.  
  
"SOUL LIFE!!!"  
  
The white soul blasted out at Sailor Life, but he fired another Hand of Destiny, dissipating the attack. Angel charged up his fist and extended his angel wings, preparing to fly into the sky and use Fist of the Heavens, when all of a sudden, Astra, Moonshine, and the others ran up to him.  
  
"Reuisu, please stop!" Astra shouted.  
  
Angel stopped for a moment. "But kitten, they tried to hurt us..."  
  
"Can't you remember? They're our family!" Astra pleaded.  
  
"YOU'RE my family! They can't-"  
  
"Please don't, Reuisu." Mars shouted, running up.  
  
Angel gasped and stared at Mars for a moment. "Rei..."  
  
Memories flooded into Angel's mind like a hurricane.  
  
Beryl.  
  
Webmaster.  
  
Clones.  
  
Diablo.  
  
Technis.  
  
Prime Evils.  
  
Beryl again.  
  
Doomsday.  
  
Crystal.  
  
Life.  
  
Dark Titans.  
  
REI.  
  
Angel grabbed his head in utter pain, screaming at the top of his lungs out into the dream world. He collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Dear God, what have I done?!" he shouted.  
  
Astra began to cry once more, and Angel stopped crying. He ran over to Astra and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, wait a second, I thought you remembered us..." Sailor Love asked.  
  
Angel glared at her. "Do you really think that I also forgot the time I spent with Astra? I have three years worth of memories in my mind. All of them were utter joy. Just because I have my memories back doesn't mean I don't still love her."  
  
Astra stopped crying and looked up at Reuisu. "I love you, Reuisu."  
  
"And I you." Reuisu said.  
  
The two embraced and kissed passionately. All of a sudden, a harsh wind blew upon them all, and they looked and saw the angelic figure appear before them.  
  
"I have made happiness. And with that, I am happy." It said, smiling.  
  
Reuisu raised an eyebrow. "'And I saw another mighty angel come down from heaven, clothed with a cloud and a rainbow was upon his head, and his face was as though it was the sun, and his feet like pillars of fire.' Revelations, 10:1. Yes, now please leave. We're happier if you leave."  
  
"Very well, oh but one request. Your angelic staff intrigues me. I have seen nothing like it in all the eons of my existence. May I hold it for a moment?" it asked.  
  
"Very well." Angel said, holding it out.  
  
"My masters told me I could not hold an object of angelic power without it being commanded by the power's master." The figure said.  
  
Angel smiled, and let go of it. The staff floated, still vertical.  
  
"Angel staff, I command..."  
  
Angel looked at the angelic figure one more time.  
  
"THAT YOU STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Angel grabbed the staff back and aimed it at the figure. The figure gasped and floated back a little. "Sailor Angel, you have activated the staff's defensive measures!" it informed them.  
  
"Reuisu, what are you doing?!?!" Astra demanded.  
  
"We can't be too careful, can we? You see, it would be a terrible tragedy on the universe if it suddenly turned out THAT I WAS COLORBLIND!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!!?" Life shouted.  
  
"LOOK!" Angel shouted, pointing at the angelic figure again.  
  
The angelic smile had faded away, and only a look of pure hatred was on its face. Slowly, the entire holy look of the being melted away, revealing a being looking similar to Reuisu, but with black hair, and wearing an armor similar to that of Sailor Centauri's, but black instead of silver. A black cape appeared behind him and demonic wings sprung from his back.  
  
"Davros!" Mars shouted, walking back.  
  
"Who?" Cephiros asks.  
  
"A being totally opposite to my own. Let me explain, during the time of the Moon Kingdom and the Alliance Alpha Centauri, there was a star system known as Omega Centauri. Davros was its ruler. It was always second best to Alpha Centauri, and Davros declared all out war against Alpha Centauri. However, with the combined help of the Moon Kingdom, the Omega Centauri Empire collapsed, but Davros survived. I had to seal his very being within a dark corner of my own mind. A few years ago, before I met with the Titans, I encountered Davros during the Clone Wars. We defeated him once again, but I never bothered to check if he had returned to the dark corner of my mind." Angel explained.  
  
"How did you know it was him?" Mars asks.  
  
"I didn't know for sure it was him, but I knew he wasn't as he appeared. Any angelic being of holy energy, or humans who fight on the side of light, can hold angelic powers. I am living proof of it. No true angelic being needs to be told he can by any master. Only beings of evil." Angel explains.  
  
Davros merely glared at Angel.  
  
"So, Davros, I see you've destroyed the last vestige of your humanoid form," said Angel. "And still no improvement."  
  
"Save your insults for the weak-minded, Reuisu." Davros said.  
  
"I assume you're responsible for those creatures we encountered back in London." Life says.  
  
"Correct, young fool. After the unfortunate defeat of my master by Sailor Centauri and those other prattling fools, I wandered the earth for years, trying to find a way to make my revenge. And my revenge came in the form of a small, depressed cat." Davros explains, looking at Astra.  
  
"Every time Astra became depressed, I entered her body and released a physical manifestation of that depression. Her depression fed me, coursed through my veins and increased my dark energy beyond comprehension. But of course, a true peak of power came from Reuisu's angel staff. And with it, I will transform this planet's sun into a source of unimaginable power! I will use that power to recreate the Omega Centauri Empire! WE SHALL BECOME ALL-"  
  
"Powerful?!!?" Angel interrupts. "Crush the lesser races?!!? Conquer the galaxy?!?! Unimaginable power?!?! Unlimited rice pudding!?!?! ETC., ETC.?!?!"  
  
Angel's staff glowed even more intensely, and aimed it at Davros.  
  
"Do not anger me, Reuisu! I can destroy you! AND THIS MISERABLE, INSIGNIFICANT PLANET!!!" Davros shouted.  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!"  
  
The gold beam fired out of Angel's hand, and it collided into Davros' stomach, burned through the black armor, and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Davros slowly got up as the pain reeled into him. He felt his chest, and it was still smoking. The attack had nearly cut through Davros' stomach completely. Angel then ran over and hit Davros' head with the head of his staff. Davros was sent flying back, and a small, smoking hole appeared on Davros' forehead.  
  
"How can you expect to destroy my 'insignificant' planet if you can't even stand up to my holy staff?" Angel asks.  
  
"Leave, Davros. Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came out of?" Mars smiles.  
  
Davros slowly got up, still in pain, and looked at them. "I will have my revenge, FORMER prince of Alpha Centauri. Oh, and one last thing."  
  
Davros aimed his arm at Astra, and a beam shot out of it, colliding into Astra. She screamed in pain as she slowly began to shrink and grow fur. A tail appeared, and she returned back to her cat state. Davros smiled and teleported away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra lied on the ground, her eyes bloodshot from all her crying. She just stared out into space as she continued to just lie in the pile of clothes that was hers when she was human.  
  
"I was dreaming. My dreams don't matter anymore." She said.  
  
"You're wrong." Said a male voice from behind her.  
  
Astra got up and turned around. She saw the Titans approaching with Helios. Helios had the golden crystal outstretched in his hand. They stopped right in front of her.  
  
"What is that?" Astra asked.  
  
"It is the golden crystal. It is the power source of Elusion, and the power that makes all dreams possible for people. Only people who have a truly good dream can use it." Helios explains.  
  
"What do you mean?" Astra asks, still befuddled by this.  
  
"If you truly believe in your dreams, you can use the crystal to make yourself human." Helios explained.  
  
Astra's face lit up into a smile. "Are you serious?!?!"  
  
"Would we trick family?" Reuisu asks, smiling.  
  
Astra lept up and touched her paw to the golden crystal. It shined a golden light over Astra, and she slowly grew larger, her fur and tail slowly disappeared. The hair on her head grew out and covered over her pointed ears. She finally returned to her human state. She looked over her body and exclaimed, "It worked! I'm human again!"  
  
She then turned and smiled at the others, who were actually all covering their faces.  
  
"What's the matter?" Astra asked. She then suddenly looked down at herself again, and squealed. She grabbed the clothes she was standing on and covered the front of her naked body.  
  
"Congrats, my little kitten." Reuisu says, still covering his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The year is 2005 in London, England. On a river going through this city, two figures were on a gondola. The first was Astra Koneko, lying down on the gondola and reading a romance novel. She wore a long dress and a shirt similar for women of the 19th century. The other was Reuisu Lovhaug, also known as Sailor Angel. He wore a frilled white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. He wore black sunglasses just small enough to go around his eyes. He was pushing the gondola with a long stick.  
  
Astra put down her book and began to say, "Isn't it wonderful that something so primitive can be so-"  
  
"Simple?" Reuisu interrupts.  
  
"No, relaxing. The air, the smell, it's so intoxicating. I do love the spring."  
  
"It's October!"  
  
"I thought you said we were coming in May week."  
  
"I did. May week is in June..."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"So is Michelle's time staff."  
  
"Well, I do love the autumn, as well. All the leaves... The colors..."  
  
Reuisu smiled and looked around, himself. "Yes. And at least with something as simple as a pulley system like this nothing can go wrong."  
  
Astra looked at Reuisu, her mouth going to one side of her head in an expression saying that she didn't want to hear about technology right then. Reuisu ignored it.  
  
"No coordinates, no dimensional stabilizers. Just the water, a strong pair of hands, and a pull-" Reuisu said. After he said pull, however, the pull stick he was using to steer the boat was wedged into some rocks beneath the water, and Reuisu lost hold of it as the gondola floated away from it.  
  
"Oops."  
  
As the scene backs up from the two on the gondola, a voice over of Astra says, "My name is Astra Koneko. I've lived since the beginnings of the Titans themselves. I'm sort of the jealous, depressed type when it comes to my love, Reuisu. But I'm also a guardian of the agents of love and justice, the handsome and pretty soldiers, the Sailor Titans."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
